Oresama's Nekogirisu
by Erikroolsall
Summary: After a faulty summoning ritual, England is turned into a cat and lands himself in Prussia's care. Dealing with his new 'owner', that blasted yellow bird, and the issue of escaping, England has his paws full.
1. Magical Mishap

'Ello lovelies, yes, I`m typing in that kind of accent. *laughs* Anywho, long story cut short, I got inspiration for this story a long time ago, thought it might be cute to type up. Yes I am aware that I _do_ repeat words in this, yes I would like you to ignore my aweful sense of...grammer and punctuation. All in all I thought it was pretty good, and my friend agreed so I think it`s worth a shot. Human names _will_ be used...the reason they haven`t exatly been used at _all_ in this chapter is because I kind of want them to be...introduced in a way...you don`t need to understand, point is they`ll be used most likely in the next chapter if I get to it. So enjoy it, and that`s all I got to say for now.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything, not Hetalia or any of it`s characters...I really don`t mind that I don`t own it, cause if I did I wouldn`t be able to write stuff like this. So no, I don`t own any of it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_"Don`t be fooled by me. Don`t be fooled by the masks I wear. For I wear thousands of masks, and none of them is me._"-Anonymous

"Stupid bloody meetings," England muttered under his breath as he hastily tried to organize all of his notes on the G8 meetings he`s been taking for the past week. To the Brit`s displeasure the G8 meetings were held in London that month, and to top it off in a month`s time the World meeting would also be held in London. England sighed at the thought of all the countries of the world coming to his capital and complaining about the weather again. _At least the G8 meetings are over for the month._ He thought in comfort.

England then gently took his notes and placed them into a small folder labeled with the weekdays the G8 meetings were held on. After placing the folder in a filing cabinet in his office the Brit stood and stretched his back. He had been sitting for hours in his office doing nothing but paperwork. _It`s high time I move around, perhaps take a long walk through the woods_ He considered in his head. He didn`t often go into the woods beside his home, not because there was a bad omen but because of the lack of spare time he found in his schedule. In truth he loved those woods. It`s where a lot of his magical friends chose to reside in and a place where he could practice magic freely while being surrounded by mother nature.

_Yes, perhaps I should go there…I haven`t practiced using magic in a long time…now is as good a time as any_ with a nod England exited his office. The blond then made his way through various halls on the first level of his home until he reached the door leading to the basement. Pulling the key out of his back pocket, England opened the basement door and descended the steep and narrow stairs till he reached the tiled floor at the bottom. The basement wasn`t small, but it wasn`t big either. It was only large enough to make it a medium sized storage room. There was minimal lighting in the room provided by several small gas lamps, and the walls were filled with shelves covered with jars of different ingredients needed to make various potions. One shelf in particular held a multitude of books ranging from spells to potions.

England stepped up to the shelf and scanned over the titles before reaching up and pulling down a book with more basic spells inside. _I don`t want to have to strain myself with the harder stuff today…just a casual release of magic should do the trick._ He thought with a nod. He took the book and then exited his magic room back up to the first floor of his house. Making sure to lock the door behind him, England made his way to the front door. He quickly tied on his shoes and grabbed the first coat on the rack before shrugging it on and exiting the house.

It was raining outside, but it was so light that England could barely feel it at all against his face. With a small smile on his face at the luck of the weather he quickly locked the door to his house before following a side path from his home leading to the forest. The path he took was a simple dirt path that was barely noticeable against all of the small pieces of vegetation along the forest ground. But that didn`t bother him so much, he knew his way around the forest as though it was the back of his hand.

Humming slightly to himself, England continued to walk through the forest until he was deep in the woods at a big enough clearing in the trees to preform magic properly.

"Yes, this should do," He muttered in approval to himself. England then opened the book in his hands and started browsing through the many spells listed inside. _A simple summoning spell would be efficient._ He mused as he stopped on a page with a fairy summoning spell. _I don`t think my fairy friend`s will mind if I practiced the spell a few times._ He thought with a small smile.

Quickly getting to work, England picked up a stray branch on the ground and began to draw a summoning circle on the ground. Lucky for him this summoning spell did not require candles or any other material other than the circle. The only catch to the spell was that he couldn`t pronounce any of the words wrong. Changing any word could change the spell completely to something other than summoning.

"Well, that should do the trick," He mumbled before dropping the stick he had be using and taking a step back from the circle. Taking in a deep breath, England closed his eyes and started to channel the magic within him. Then he opened his eyes and looked down at the Latin words inscribed on the old worn out pages of the book. England than began to chant the words, evenly but gently at the same time.

The summoning circle began to glow as the flow of magic around it built up to begin its task. England gave a small smile at the progress before continuing his chant. _The spell is working, not like it wouldn`t. Just a few more words then-_

"Iggy!" A loud voice called out excitedly as a certain blond happened to stumble into the small clearing to a _very_ strange sight.

"Ameri-" England quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he quickly realized his mistake. He didn`t even get a chance to correct his mis-phrase before the magic around his summoning circle started to change. _No…_ England`s eyes widened in panic as he flash-backed to a time where he had experienced the rebounds of a mis-spell before.

America looked shocked at the summoning circle to England. He was just following the Brit to see what he was up to after seeing England walk into the forest a short time ago. He had come for a casual visit since he decided that he doesn`t spend enough time with the shorter blond in the first place, and therefore skipped his plane home. America had never believed England when he spoke of magic, but what was before him couldn`t be defined as anything else.

"E-England, what the hell-" America started, but was cut off when a sudden explosion of magic was released from the summoning circle. It was too small to hit either of the nations, but the access wind knocked both to the ground. England quickly scrambled to his feet when he realized exactly the danger they were both in. He knew his magic all too well; after the warning implosion a much bigger one always followed before the spell would end all together.

"Alfred," He whispered in panic. Before America could collect his wits to figure out exactly what was going on around him, England had already bolted in his direction, yelling at him to run. America didn`t have time to run before the last implosion was made. England quickly got in the way of the magic and America as he tried muttering a few counter words in Latin to hopefully stop the spell. The last thing America saw of England was the Brit`s green eyes as he turned to give one last look at him. Then he was gone…all that was left was a summoning circle, and a worn out spell book.

~oOo~

_Ugh…what…what happened? Alfred? Oh God, Alfred!_ With a groan England slowly cracked open an eye. He couldn`t remember what happened after his magic had consumed him, but by the looks of it he guessed that it didn`t turn out too well. He was surrounded by grass, tall grass that grew taller than his laying form. _Did anyone ever think of cutting this grass?_ He wondered absentmindedly as he slowly struggled into a sitting position. _Something doesn`t feel right…but I can`t put my finger on it._ England frowned at the strange feeling he was getting. It felt as though he was…sitting wrong. _No matter, I have to find Alfred._ With a nod; he quickly stood and started looking around.

_Why is it that the grass is so tall? I can barely see over it! That`s not normal at _all!_ And…why am I…walking different?_ England slowly walked to a stop as he finally noticed the change in his walking habit. It felt as though he was walking normally…but not at the same time. It was only when he felt something brush against his back did he turn around to one of the most horrifying sights he has ever seen.

_I…I-I…I h-have a-a-t-t-t-t-t-_ He could even find the words to finish his statement. What he was staring at was a long, reddish-brown furry tail…which was connected to his behind. And if _that_ didn`t freak the Brit out enough, he soon realized that his behind, along with the rest of him, was covered in fur. The reason he felt like he was walking differently was because he was. He was walking on all fours to be exact, and not on hands and feet, but on small little paws.

_No, oh no, oh PLEASE no!_ England begged frantically in his mind as he tried to figure out what to do. _I need a mirror, or water, or SOMETHING reflective!_ He decided hastily. Quickly, and without a thought, England burst out running in a random direction in hopes of finding a reflective substance. The more he ran, the more dread he felt as the thought of being something _other_ than human settled into his mind.

_Oh please, let me find a mirror! Anything!_ He begged. England skidded to a stop when he saw a _very_ tall stone fountain only a few meters away from him. Out of it poured litres of water in a beautiful upward motion. _There!_ He directed himself as he quickly scrambled over to the edge of the fountain and roughly climbed up to the ledge. With a tired '_huff'_ England looked down into the water.

What stared back at him was not the human face he was used to seeing, but rather a small round face of a kitten. Over the left eye and ear was a reddish-brown patch, and another patch could be seen on his lower back. The rest of the cat`s fur was white and had a very fluffy appearance to it considering the hair was so short. The ears were flopped over slightly and gave a cute innocent appearance to the animal. England brought his face closer to the water as if he was inspecting it. The only thing he could recognize of himself were his eyes, they remained the same. That and his eyebrows had surprisingly remained incredibly thick. _Of all the things…_ He thought with a tired sigh.

England sat back up and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and soon it would be dark. Looking around England noticed there wasn`t a human in sight. He was in a large clearing with only the fountain, a play set, and a few benches inhabiting it. _It must be late out if no one is here…not to mention it _is_ quite chilly_ England noted as he gave a small shiver as the cold wind blew by.

England took one last look around him before hopping down from the fountain onto the ground again. Without another thought he began wondering through the grass aimlessly as he tried sorting out his thoughts. _Where am I? I don`t recognize this place at all…I don`t even think I`m in England any more. Than where am I? What happened to America? I hope he`s alright…I would hate it if this happened to him as well _England looked at the ground sadly. Yes, he was worrying greatly over the American. He hadn`t wanted him to get hurt in any way because of him, and now he had no way of knowing if Alfred was okay or not. _I guess I`ll just have to try and find my way back somehow to London_

England kept walking as his thoughts bombarded him with multitudes of questions. He was so busy with his own thoughts that he didn`t even notice that he had long ago gone out of the grass and was now wondering down a lone country road. He was so entranced by his thoughts that he didn`t even hear a car traveling down the road until it was too late. England gasped as he felt nothing but pain enter his whole body as he was tossed and turned by a large force he couldn`t even identify. Before he knew it he was on the ground, motionless, trying only to breathe as he slipped out of consciousness.

When England awoke again he was still lying on the middle of the road. He groaned before slowly starting to shift his body. A sudden shot of pain coursed through his body and he cried out in pain, which only came out as a painful whine. _M-My side…i-it burns!_ England could feel tears at the corner of his eyes at the excruciating pain pulsing through his body. He had never felt this kind of pain ever in his life. It was if it was a separate kind of pain than he experienced as a nation. It was at this point he realized that even as a cat he could still feel his nation, but it was no long powering him. It was as if he was mortal, but on a second sense he could feel the power of his nation going on without him.

_W…What do I do now? I…I can`t move. No one knows I`m here. Another car will come soon, and I won`t be able to stop it…I have nowhere to go…_ England looked around scared as he noticed the sun was gone, and that it was night time in whatever country he was in. His cat eyes adjusted quickly the dark, but it didn`t comfort the feeling of loss and aloneness he felt. _Alfred…please…you`re the only one who knows…please…someone…find me!_ He cried as he let out another whine of pain, this time in fright of no one finding him.

England completely froze in terror when a bright light appeared behind him, casting a long beam in front of him. _Oh no..._ He tilted his head to the side to try and see the vehicle coming, but winced in pain instead. With a sigh, England gently rested his head back down on the road. _What`s the use…I`m going to die out here…I just hope it will be painless this time_ He quickly shut his eyes and tensed as he waited for that excruciating pain to hit him again.

He was surprised when he heard a sudden screech as the vehicle behind him abruptly stopped. A door opened before slamming shut as quick footsteps quickly ran to the injured cat. Another door opened with the sound of someone getting out as a voice shouted at the first individual.

"Bruder! Get back in the car!" England`s eyes snapped open in shock and recognition. _No…it couldn`t be…no, it`s impossible, that couldn`t be…could it?_ Footsteps grew louder as a figure knelt down beside England. England flinched in pain as a cold hand gently brushed along his side.

"Easy now, I`m not going to hurt you," An all too familiar voice whispered in comfort. England tilted his head as far as he could manage to the left, despite the pain, as his eyes widened even more. The light from the car casted the figure into shadows, but he was close enough to see the details. The red eyes, the platinum blond hair, the pale skin, the yellow chick nestling in his masters hair, the cocky grin; there was only one being on this Earth that had that _exact_ appearance, and that was the personification of the former Kingdom of Prussia.

Prussia`s eyes softened as he looked over the small beat up creature from his crouched position on the road.

"Bruder! What are you doing?" Germany`s voice scolded from beside the car. Prussia rolled his eyes before looking back at his younger sibling.

"What does it look like I`m doing? This cat`s still alive!" He shouted back.

"I don`t care, get back in the car this instant, and let`s go home. That thing could have rabies or some other kind of disease." Germany warned. Prussia scoffed.

"Come on West, don`t be so heartless! The cat`s hurt! Come on, we can`t just leave it here in the middle of the road! Please West, let me keep it. I promise I`ll take care of it." He vowed.

"Nein, now get back in the car." Germany answered bitterly.

"Not until you let me have it. I can stay here all day West," Prussia said with a look that said he was dead serious. Germany had to stop himself from getting back in the car and ditching his brother just to prove him wrong. He sighed.

"Fine, you can have it, but it`s _your_ responsibility. If it does _anything_ in the house, it`s on _your_ head." He warned. Prussia smiled triumphantly.

"Danke, West!" He thanked. Germany just sighed again before slipping back into the car and closing the door behind him, wondering why he even bothered with indulging his brother. Prussia turned back to the cat on the road and gave a small smile.

"I`m going to take you back home with me, ja? I`m going to take care of you and make you better again," He said comfortingly as he slowly picked the cat up into his arm and cradled it close. England was stunned as the Prussian carried him to the car as if he was a precious doll, not once feeling a pull of pain in the process. Once inside the car, Prussia buckled himself in before positioning England into a more comfortable position in his arms, wrapping one side of his unzipped jacket over the poor kitten to warm it. Germany couldn`t help but steal a few uneasy glances at the cat as he started driving once more back to the German`s home.

"Shouldn`t you take that thing to the vet first?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence. Prussia thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nein, I know what I`m doing." He answered. Germany looked at him alarmed.

"You can`t honestly expect me to believe that you`re going to take care of that cat on your own!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I am. Who do you think tended your dogs and Gilbird when they were injured to save us money?" Prussia questioned with a raised eyebrow. Germany looked at him bewildered.

"You told me you took them to the vet! When on _Earth_ did you learn how to tend animals?" He asked shocked. Prussia shrugged.

"I don`t know…awhile back I guess…this is what happens West when the awesome me is bored and Berlitz twisted his ankle." He explained with a proud grin. Germany just stared at him in disbelief. Prussia frowned.

"Uh…West…the road," Germany quickly snapped out of his daze and concentrated on the road. Prussia couldn`t help but let out a small snicker at his brother`s reaction before looking down at the broken kitten in his arms.

England didn`t stop himself from looking depressed as his mind settled on his situation. First: his magic went wrong, second: he was transported to Germany (which he puzzled out when the two German brother`s showed up), third: he has no idea what happened to America, fourth: he was a cat, fifth: he got hit by a car, and lastly and most dreadfully: he was under Prussia`s care. _Bloody hell…_ He thought sadly with a sigh.

England looked up paranoid when he felt Prussia`s hand slowly pet him before gently scratching the side of his neck. Right as England was about to hiss at him to back off he got distracted by the pleasurable feeling of being scratched behind the ear. _My word that feels good!_ Prussia chuckled when he felt the cat absentmindedly purr and lean into his touch. _That`s right, I know what I`m doing, I`m just _that_ awesome._ He praised himself with a grin.

England sighed as he rested his head against Prussia`s chest as the German continued to scratch him gently on the top of the head now. Slowly his eyes began to flutter close. _If this is the only way I`ll be able to get well enough to travel back to England, than I guess there is no harm in letting Prussia take care of me…all I have to do is not think about the '_who_ is taking care of me' part and we should get along quite nicely…that is, unless he tried to _really_ treat me like a cat, then I`ll claw his face off._ With a small nod England dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**And there you go! Ja, this chapter was kind of short...and kind of dark...but it will get funny once he`s actually _at_ Germany`s house...and this also seemed like an appropriate point to stop. So, if you like it, you better ass review for it cause reviews give me inspiration and you know what inspiration does? Makes me update. So if you want me to update, review. If you can`t cause you don`t have an account...get one or...I don`t know...mentally wish that someone else can review so that I`ll update. So please review with your thoughts, danke! :)


	2. Disaster

Muhahaha! A new chapter! And so soon! That`s rare on my part. But from the lovely reviews I have gotten you guys deserve this. As usual, my grammer and punctuation sucks, ignore it. Also, if it`s not what you expected, désolé. I try to keep it true to the character, don`t be suprised if it`s not perfect. Well, enjoy reading it! :)

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hetalia or anything in this story. I OWN NOTHING! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_"I give the impression that I am secure. Confidence is my name and coolness my game."_-Anonymous

England yawned as he began to stretch out his cramped body, only to be stopped by a sudden flash of pain. He winced and opened his eyes to glare at the offending wound. It was when he saw his cat body did the memories of his 'magical mishap' return to his mind. _Bloody hell…why did something so bloody ridiculous have to be a reality?_ He thought with a huff.

Taking a few moments to gather himself, England slowly sat up into a position that didn`t strain his injuries, taking note of the linen wrappings around various parts of his body. _Prussia wasn`t lying when he said he knew what he was doing…_ England comment as he lifted his left paw up to examine the wrappings around his leg. He paused. _Bollocks, of all the people…how could I possibly forget that my tiny life is in his bloody hands! Gah! I blame America for this!_

He sighed before looking around him with angry eyes. Currently he was sitting on a double bed in a very dark room. _Where am I now? This surely can`t be Germany`s house…I would recognize it_ England observed sceptically. It was a fairly large room, with only a bed, night table, desk, chair, bookshelf, dresser and couch inhabiting it. There was also a lamp and a light overhead in the room, both extinguished, with only the moonlight coming from the window in the top left corner of the room providing light.

England raised an eyebrow at the unusual spot for a window. _Hmm…it must be a basement if the window needs to be that high up the wall_ He observed. Taking another quick look around him, England stood up. His legs wobbled a bit before giving out, causing his body to flop back down on the bed with a '_thud'_. _Damn it…_ He cursed before trying to get up again, coming to the same conclusion. _Bloody hell! I`m going to get off this bloody bed whether my body likes it or not!_

With that thought in mind came disaster. England determinedly dragged his body across the bed, completely oblivious to the closeness the edge was to him. He gasped in shock as he tumbled off the edge. In a moment of panic he quickly grabbing onto the overhanging blanket on the side of the bed. His weight pulled the blanket down, pulling the laptop that had been temporarily placed near the edge to fall off the bed as well.

The laptop landed with a '_smash'_ between the floor and the night table as sparks flew everywhere. The weak legged night table shook from the impact and sent the lamp resting on it crashing to the ground as well. As it crashed the chemicals in the light bulb exploded, casting the-in England`s horror-carpeted floor into flames.

_Oh no_ England thought as he watched the flames spread across the carpet slowly from his cowering position under the bed. He did realized the smartest thing to do at that point would probably be to get out of the room, but seeing as the fire was in between him and the door he thought it would be best to stay where he was. _Even if I found a path to the door, how would I open it? Whoever put me down here is an idiot!_ He cursed in his mind.

~oOo~

"I`ll be back soon, just don`t make a mess while I`m gone-are you listening to me bruder?" Germany asked annoyed. Prussia looked over his magazine to the standing blond. He had come to the living room to lay down on the couch for a good 'read' when his brother just _had_ to ruin the fun for him.

"Ja ja, I heard you the first time Luddy," He answered before looking back down at his magazine. Germany`s eyebrow twitched at the nickname he didn`t fancy at all.

"Bruder…look at me," Prussia ignored his sibling and continued reading. Germany waited a few moments before crossing his arms.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, look at me now or so help me I`ll-"

"Okay okay! I`m listening!" Gilbert said annoyed as he put his magazine down on the coffee table beside him. Ludwig sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed.

"Please don`t make things difficult bruder. I _just_ came back from a week-long meeting." He explained tiredly. Prussia sighed.

"I know, and the awesome me heard you the first time. You`re going out to get groceries blah blah blah, I get it." He stated annoyed. He hated being treated like the younger sibling when he was the one who _made_ Germany (in his opinion).

"Just make sure you don`t burn the house down…or anything else for that matter." Ludwig muttered before turning to exit the room.

"Bye," Gilbert scoffed before picking his magazine back up and reading it. Prussia waited for the slamming of the front door before relaxing into the couch. _Alright, West`s gone, I should totally pull out the strong liquor and get wasted_ He mused with a grin. How he loved imagining Germany`s face when he would walk in on _that_. Gilbert snickered, but didn`t dare to actually do it. He knew his brother wouldn`t be gone long and that he really _was_ stressed out from being at the G8 meeting for so long. And when he was stressed, and angry, he got scary.

_Hmm…it's been a while since I checked on my cat, maybe I should see if he's waken up yet_ Gilbert thought absentmindedly. It had been a whole twenty-four hours since he saved his cat, but the creature had yet to wake up. _Can't blame it, I wouldn`t want to wake up either if I got hit by a car…who knows how many times_ Prussia frowned at the thought before placing his magazine back on the coffee table and sitting up to stretch.

He paused when he heard the fire alarm start to go off. _What the-_ He questioned as he quickly stood and started searching the house for the supposed fire. _Not on the main floor, maybe I should check upstairs-_ Prussia paused as he passed by the door leading to the basement. He could smell smoke coming through the door and he gasped. _Scheiße!_

Gilbert quickly through the door open and descended the stairs, smoke starting to rise into the air. Prussia coughed a bit before he covered his mouth and nose with his hand. When he reached the last step he opened the final door leading to the only room in the basement, _his_ room. The albino's eyes widen in shock as he looks at the flames covering half of the floor and starting to crawl up the couch.

"Fick!" He swore as he quickly traveled against the wall to the left corner of the room. Grabbing the fire extinguisher there he swiftly starts spraying the white foam against the flames on the ground until none were left.

England crouched closer to the ground as he back further under the bed in guilt. _This isn`t going to go down well…_ He predicted as he watched Prussia pant in exhaustion from the sudden adrenaline rush. Gilbert looked at the bed before frowning.

"Oi, cat, where did you go?" He questioned as he looked around the room. _He didn`t get burned in the fire did he?_ He wondered. England stayed frozen under the bed as he watched Prussia search around the room for him. Finally the German went on his hands and knees and peaked under the bed.

"Ha! There you are!" He said with a cocky grin as he reached out and pulled the stubborn Brit out from his hiding spot forcefully. Once out Gilbert squished the cat against his chest like it was the cutest thing in the world.

"I`m glad the awesome me didn`t repair you just so you would burn in the fire!" He gushed happily as England groaned at the unwanted attention. "I wonder how it started though…"

England winced slightly in guilt as the Prussian thought over the many possibilities for the fire. He then looked down at the kitten.

"You wouldn`t know, would you?" He asked, knowing full well he wouldn`t _actually_ get an answer. England looked up, guilt written all over his furry face. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You…started the fire…" He asked slowly, not quite understanding how that was possible. _Well, you see, if you hadn`t put me on the bed in the first place I wouldn`t have had to fall off your bed and drag your laptop down with me. Understand?_ England glared at him.

"Mist, not my lap top too!" Gilbert whined as he noticed his wrecked lap top crammed between his bed and the night table. "West is going to _kill_ me when he gets home," He sighed. _Your fault, not mine_ England thought as he tried wiggling out of the Prussian`s arms.

"Oi, where do you think you`re going?" The albino asked as he stood up and placed the cat back on the bed. England hissed angrily at all his hard work in vain. _You bloody wanker! Put me back on the ground this instant or so help me I`m going to-_

"Kesesese, why are you so angry? _I`m_ the one who has to clean this mess up," Gilbert said with a grin at the cat`s adorable angered face. _Put me back on the ground or I`ll break something else!_ England warned. Of course, Prussia didn`t hear it. Instead he picked up the fallen lamp and dumped it in a small garbage pail beside his desk.

"Geez, I`m so screwed when West gets back," He muttered to himself with another sigh. _Are you bloody listening to me! Wanker, I`m talking to you!_ England began '_meowing_' angrily at the lack of attention to his rant. Gilbert finally looked at the cat before snickering.

"Kesesese, you`re so fussy, almost as much as this British guy I know. He`s a moody one too," He stated with a grin. _I`m not moody! And I don`t look like-well, I am-but I don`t look like me! What, you think my human form looks like a cat if I remind you of myself! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!_ Prussia chuckled at the angry hisses coming from the cat. _Fussy, just like Artie_ He mused.

"Hey, that remind me, I haven`t named you yet." Gilbert said as he came to sit beside the bed cross-legged, folding his arms over the mattress and resting his head on his arms. _Oh bloody hell_ England thought annoyed.

"Hmm…let`s see…I already named Gilbird after myself…so what should I name you? You are quite fussy; want that to be your name?" Prussia joked with a snicker. England hissed. "Alright then…how about…sparky," England shook his head. _My name and my name only_.

"Did you just shake your head?" Gilbert questioned while raising an eyebrow. England paused. _This would be a good point to decide whether or not I should act like a stupid cat or a smart one_ He debated. After a moment of thought, England nodded his head. Prussia`s eyes widened.

"Wait, you understand what I`m saying?" He questioned. England paused again before nodding. "Whoa! This is awesome! For real?" The cat lifted his paw to his face as a supposed face-palm. Prussia watched in amazement.

"I can`t believe it…" He muttered bewildered. England sighed before lying down in a comfortable position on the bed, bored as ever. _Let me down on the ground_ He whined tiredly in his mind.

"Maybe I should give you a really awesome name then (not like the others weren`t or anything)…hmm…" Gilbert`s eyebrows furrowed as he went into deep thought over the most awesomest name he could give the cat. England sighed again before humming bored. Prussia raised an eyebrow when he recognized the tune to "God Save the Queen" being purred by the little cat.

"There`s no fricken way…how in the Name des Gott do you know that song?" He asked a little offended. England raised an eyebrow. _It`s my national anthem, maybe you should learn it. It could be educational to your lack of knowledge of my culture_ He answered.

"Are you a British cat or something? Do you like tea too?" Gilbert asked. _As offensive as it is that you think British cats like tea…yes I do_ England answered.

"Does that mean I have to give you a British name now?" Prussia asked and the cat`s ears perked up. _Yes! Yes! Give me my name! Do it! _England sat up quickly and wagged his tail from side to side excitedly.

"Geez, you actually want me to?" The German questioned uneasily at seeing the cat`s positive reaction. "But I don`t know any British names…" _Yes you do! Mine! Give me mine! SAY IT!_

"Let`s see…what names do I know from British movies…I`ve got Peter, William, John, Andrew, Michael…and…I`m sorry, I`m not really good at this," Gilbert admitted. _Where the bloody /$% is my name? Just same my name already damn it!_ England started twitching in agitation.

"Oh, and Arthur, but I don`t think you want that name. It belongs to this really old stick in the mud," _I beg your pardon! How dare you say that to my face!_ England swiped his claw at the Prussian, but was too far away to actually hit him. _Darn it…_ Gilbert moved back slightly, worried at the cat`s reaction.

"Yeah, I know, it`s a sucky ass name. Don`t attack the awesome me for it." He said. _No! I love it! Give it to me!_ The cat then started wagging his tail back and forth, trying to get the German to get the hint that he wanted the name.

"Bruder?" A voice called and Gilbert froze.

"Scheiße…" Prussia cursed. He then sighed before standing up. "I`ll be back later to name you. If you can understand me, try not to burn anything else, alright?" _No! Wait! Name me first! You`re going to forget my name later!_ England tried meowing at him but Prussia was already out the door and up the stairs._ …Wanker…_

~oOo~

"West," Prussia called as he reached the first floor, looking for his younger sibling.

"In the kitchen," A voice answered. Gilbert sighed heavily as he followed the German`s voice to the kitchen. Germany didn`t spare a look at his brother as he busied himself around the room, putting various groceries away.

"You`re home early," Prussia stated slowly, bringing up conversation. Ludwig paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn`t need to get much…why, what did you do?" He questioned as his eyes narrowed. Gilbert quickly raised his hands up defensively.

"N-Nichts!" He stuttered. Germany watched him suspiciously for a minute before continuing on with the groceries. Prussia breathed out a sigh of relief. _As awesome as I am, I don`t know if I can hide the burnt basement for long…but if West finds out he`s going to freak, and if he finds out my cat did it, he`ll try to get rid of him! I`ll have to try and hide the evidence somehow_ He decided. Gilbert then faked a yawn.

"Man, I`m tired. I`m going to go have a nap; call me up when dinner`s ready, ja?" He said, quickly leaving the room before Germany can answer. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at where the Prussian was moments ago. _I wonder if I should be concerned that he`s acting stranger than usual…_ The German wondered.

~oOo~

_I hate stupid Prussia! And I hate stupid America! Why couldn`t I have been left with someone more proper, like Germany! He`s _got_ to be better than his dim witted brother who probably doesn`t even know what a _scone_ is!_ England huffed as he dug his claws into the bed for the tenth time that thought before pulling his claw down to create a large tear mark. _I`ll show that wanker for keeping me on this bloody bed and not giving me my name!_ He ranted with a strange cat smirk.

Arthur looked up when he heard the door to the basement open. _Well speak of the wanker_ He snickered as Prussia walked in and looked at the cat.

"What the fuck do you think you`re doing!" He practically yelled as he saw the many tear marks in the bed. _I hate you and I wanted to show it_ England explained simply with a shrug. Prussia growled.

"You`ve already gotten me in enough trouble as it is. But if you want to play it rough, fine, I`ll play it rough." He said with a grin. Arthur growled. _Bring it Kraut; I can take you on any day!_ Gilbert then walked over and picked the cat up. England hissed and started clawing at him. Prussia snarled but ignored the pain as he marched over to his desk. With his free hand he quickly took his garbage pail and dumped its minimal contents on the ground before placing the cat inside it.

"Ha, try to get out of there smart ass," He snickered as he placed the pail down and placed four heavy books on all sides of the pail to make sure it wouldn`t move. _LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT YOU BLOODY GIT OR I WILL CLAW YOUR FACE OFF AND EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!_ Arthur shoved his body against the side of the pail, but couldn`t get it to budge. Gilbert snickered again as he walked away from the cat to start cleaning up the evidence of the fire away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**And there you have it! Shall I translate some of this for you? If, of course, my translations are correct?

Bruder-Brother

Ja-Yes

Scheiße-Shit

Fick-Fuck

Mist-Crap

Nichts-Nothing

I`m sure the British terms DON`T need to be translated. So anyways, feel free to review, it makes me feel good when I see lovely comments you peoplez leave me, it makes me feel like my story ISN`T completely useless :) So review with your thoughts, ideas, or whatever floats your boat. Ciao! :)


	3. Payback from Hell

OMG HI! It's been AGES since I updated! At first I had no modivation, then it just took me forever to decide what to have happen in this chapter, and then it was a matter of actually finishing it. But since I'm going on vacation tomorrow this is the PERFECT time to put it up! Just finished it and I'm so damn happy! I relaly don't care how bad my grammer is, I'm just glad it's getting out there! Also, on a side not, yeah the random poetry I keep having at the begining is actually from a poem. I was going to do it out of order to fit the chapter, because this line is good for another part of the story coming up in like...I don't know...five chapter's maybe? Depends on how it goes. But I found that ther are other depressing lines, so it's okay. Plus tehcnically this kind of defines how Artie's feeling right now a bit so it's good. So...enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia or ANY of it's characters! Enough said (word!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oresama's Nekogirisu<span>**

_"But don't believe me. Beneath lies the real me-in confusion and fear and aloneness."_-Anonymous

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you_. Arthur grumbled in his mind as he lazily shoved his body against the side of the pail for the hundredth time. He wasn't even trying anymore, it was just comforting and assuring that he wasn't just giving _up_. He had been in that small little pail for what felt like hours to him and he was beginning to get tired from boredom and general body limits. Arthur was still injured and all the adrenaline bursts from starting the fire and fighting Prussia before being put into this little piece of hell had taken more out of his small little body than he had originally thought.

England yawned. _That bloody wanker…when will he let me out of here? Is he even still _in_ the room?_ He wondered as he lazily looked up. Now that he thought of it he hadn't really heard movement in a while and it made him wonder if Gilbert had forgotten about him and went upstairs. _Bloody wanker..._ He sighed before quietly curling up into a ball, feeling slightly dejected in his little imprisonment.

His ears perked up slightly when he heard the basement door open. Footsteps could be heard walking across the room before a small '_clanking_' sound was made. Looking up with an indifferent expression, Arthur saw Gilbert's head peak over the garbage pail with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Finally ready to be let out?" He asked with hands on his hips. _That's a stupid question, I was ready to get out when you put me in here you bloody git_ Arthur answered with a snort. Not hearing his respond Prussia just sighed.

"You're so lucky you're so cute, the awesome me can't stay mad at you forever with _that_ adorable face." He said with a soft smile as he reached down and gently picked Arthur out of the garbage pail. _Shut up Kraut, don't act all nice to me; you're the one who put me in there in the first place!_ Arthur growled quietly as the Prussian placed him on the desk.

"Well, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you food." Gilbert continued as he turned to the tray beside the kitten. On it was a small plate of scrambled eggs and a small bowl of milk. Arthur raised an eyebrow as Prussia picked the plate of scrambled eggs up and placed it before him.

"I forgot to buy cat food today and we don't have any kind of fish. So I searched on West's computer and it said that in an emergency situation scrambled eggs are better to feed your cat than wurst." He explained sheepishly. Arthur leaned his head forward and sniffed the food curiously. _It seems harmless enough…and I highly doubt Prussia would try and poison me. And as much as I hate to admit it, Prussia isn't known for bad cooking skills…well to be quite fair he's not known for ANY cooking skills whatsoever whereas Germany has a more greater reputation. But I guess I should give it a shot_.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Arthur extended his head down and took the smallest bite out of the corner of the eggs. Prussia watched with an expectant gaze as the cat paused before taking a few small chews and then swallowing his food. Then, without hesitation, Arthur began eating his food quite happily as if he hadn't had decent food in a long time.

"Glad you like it, not like the awesome me had any doubts." Gilbert said a little _too_ smugly. Arthur glared up at him before looking back at his food. _Bloody narcissistic bastard and his good food_ He mumbled through mouthfuls of eggs. Soon enough the food was gone and Arthur sat triumphantly beside the empty plate, licked clean, and fur completely untouched of food.

"Wow, you must have been hungry," Gilbert chuckled as he put the plate back on the tray and passed the kitten the bowl of milk. Arthur didn't even bother commenting as he busied himself dipping his tongue into the cold substance. _Not to be rude but I would have preferred tea if you were offering a drink_ He thought while eyeing the milk unhappily before drinking a bit more.

"You know, I was thinking, I should probably give you a bath, I _did_ get you off the street." Gilbert continued and Arthur looked up at him in alarm. _Hell no! I'm not going to let you bath me, that is completely defiling and humiliating and technically as a cat I am naked!_ England paused for a moment as a thought struck him. _But…he already knew I was a boy…does that mean while I was unconscious he_- Arthur couldn't finish that sentence as he was suddenly picked up by Gilbert and carried out of the room and up the stairs.

_Let go of me you perverted wanker!_ He struggled against the Prussian's grasp but Gilbert made sure to hold him more securely after being scratched by the cat around the '_Pail Incident_'.

"Geez, for such a small cat you are so unawesomely fussy," He commented with a disapproving frown, which was less rare for him to show than most knew. Arthur glared up at him menacingly. _If you even so much as roll me over I will __**kill you**_ He thought darkly.

Gilbert continued to carry Arthur around the first floor, past the stairs leading to the second floor and to the bathroom located near it. Now that he got a good look around the higher levels of the house, Arthur did recognize it to be Germany's house. _I guess I just never saw the basement before…not like Ludwig would ever have a reason to if his brother lived down there_ He commented.

England looked up when he heard a small '_piyo_' to see Gilbird, Prussia's pet bird, fly out of nowhere and land on top of Gilbert's head. Prussia looked up at the small bird with a smile.

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," He commented lightly and Gilbird answered with a few cheeps and a small nuzzle to the hair. _Damn bird…I wonder if it can understand me if I try talking to it_ Arthur wondered with a tilt of his head.

To the Brit's displeasure they were soon in the bathroom. Gilbert gently placed Arthur on the counter before crouching down to the cabinet under the sink and opening it. Arthur sat quietly on the counter as his tail flopped from side to side as he watched the Prussian search through the cabinet with caution.

"A-ha!" Gilbert exclaimed as he stood back up with a small towel in hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and Prussia noticed.

"West is more of a neat freak than I am and tends to hide the towels in the hardest place to find them." He explained with a shrug. _**More**__ of a neat freak?_ England questioned in disbelief. The thought of one of the Bad Friend Trios being a neat freak _was_ pretty unbelievable. _But, then again, frog face _also_ keeps his house very neat…and (though I'll never admit it to anyone) Prussia's room _is_ neatly organized…the wanker_.

Arthur then watched as Prussia turned on the tap and wet the cloth until it was completely soaked before turning the water off. Then he twisted the cloth to get rid of the access water before turning to the cat.

"You're still injured and I don't want to have to re-bandage you later. So I'm just going to clean the visible side of you and then fully wash you when you're healed." He explained, feeling the need to explain himself constantly to the (apparently) smart cat. Arthur glared at him. _No bloody fucking way_.

Arthur '_meowed_' loudly in complaint as Gilbert gently stroked his head with the wet cloth, which to his displeasure turned out to be cold water. This only lasted for a minute or so but to England it felt like a few minutes of _hell_. Once his head was completely 'Cleaned', or in Arthur's opinion 'Wet to the point that his fur looked like it turned into a mane', Gilbert began to clean his front left paw and leg, since his right leg was currently bandaged for being slightly sprained.

Prussia smirked when he saw the cat nosing his hand curiously as he cleaned his paw. _Stop cleaning it; it's done_ Arthur thought while poking Gilbert in the hand with his nose. The German soon got the notion and decided to move on. England's eyes widened in shock when Prussia began to lift his front up so that he could wash his underside and quickly hissed, biting the offending hand.

"Fick!" Gilbert swore as he pulled his hand back. _Don't you __**dare**__ look at my underside you perverted kraut_ Arthur snapped as he glared at the Prussian menacingly. Gilbert looked surprised at the cat at its sudden attack.

"Geez, what's your problem?" He questioned as he looked at the bite mark on his hand wearily, the bite not breaking the skin but still created a very noticeable crescent shape on his skin. _**YOU'RE **__my problem!_ Arthur answered.

"I don't understand why you're so sensitive, we're both males here," _The difference is I have a brain and do NOT want to be completely violated by anyone remotely friendly with Francis. And even if you weren't I would DEFINITELY not let YOU, the infamous stealer of vital regions, get ANYWHERE near me like that…not again!_ England continued to rant as Prussia remained completely oblivious to his thoughts. _I'm seriously starting to rethink my decision on letting you take care of me. You are completely oblivious to my boundaries and-_

Arthur's thoughts immediately froze before turning into chaos and shock when Gilbert forcefully lifted the cat's front up with one hand, forcing all its weight onto its hind legs. A feeling of dread set in when Prussia began to clean Arthur's stomach and…other such things. _I've never felt so violated in my life…not even by France_ England 'meowed' in complaint but this only made Prussia smirk once again.

"Relax, we're both guys here, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides I'm almost done here," He said amused. Arthur reluctantly waited for his embarrassment to end as Prussia finished up the job and let the cat sit back down awkwardly. _I hate you Prussia, I really do_ England thought miserably as the Prussian started to wash his lower back, right where the bandages ended, and his tail.

Gilbert then pulled back and looked over the soaked cat with satisfaction.

"There, now you're somewhat cleaned. Geez you look miserable," He commented at the weird cat pout he was viewing at. _I've been violated, and I'm wet. I hate my life_ Arthur stated as he laid down miserably.

"Hey, don't be so moody, the awesome me is going to dry you up now." Prussia said happily as he bent down to rummage through the cupboard under the sink again. Arthur didn't pay any attention to him as he heard a small 'Ah-ha!', some movement, and then a clicking noise. _What on Earth are you doing now-_

England almost had a heart attack when he looked up at the end of, what looked like, a barrel of a gun and then got blasted by hot air. _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!_ He yelled frightened as he was forced to close his eyes from the amount of air hitting him. Prussia cocked his head before laughing as the cat tried pawing at the blow drier with his eyes closed.

"I have no idea why we have one of these, but it become useful every once and a while." He said casually as he moved the blow drier over the cat's lower back. _What new fresh hell is this!_ England questioned as he tried staying as close to the counter as possible in hopes that his torture would end.

Of course it only got worse for the poor Brit for Prussia put the blow drier on a lower setting, forcefully lifted his front again, and dried his underside. _Oh God…_ England thought in utter defeat. The blow drier then was finally turned off, and he was allowed to sit down properly again (well, properly in his cat form).

"There, all fresh and new. What do you think Gilbird?" Prussia questioned as he looked up at the bird still perched on his head. _That thing is _still_ there?_ Arthur thought in disbelief as he looked up at the yellow bird incredulously.

'_Piyopiyo_' Gilbird chirped before flying off of its master's head and landing on top of England's. Arthur lowered his head down slightly from the extra weight as his face reflected one of annoyance and 'fuck my life'. Gilbert chuckled at the adorable sight of his two pets bonding.

"You two are so cute! I HAVE to write this in my blog," He thought out loud as he scooped his kitten up carefully into his arms, Gilbird still sitting on his head, and headed to the living room.

_I hope you trip and die_ Arthur thought bitterly at the Prussian. He gave a small cry of pain when Gilbird suddenly pecked him hard on the head. _What the bloody hell-_ He paused before looking up into the black beady eyes of the small chick on his head. _Did you understand me?_ Gilbird cheeped at him with a twitch of the head that resembled a nod. _This is fantastic! You can help me escape!_ Arthur cheered happily at the new found hope of getting back to London faster with the aid of a creature that can _actually_ understand him (_not like that stupid Prussian_).

Gilbird cheeped again with a shake of its head. England looked at it dumbfounded. _What? Why not?_ He questioned. Gilbird pecked the top of Arthur's head again before flying off and sitting back on his master's head. _You bloody bird!_ Arthur yelled at it. Gilbird just cheeped angrily in reply.

"Gilbird, was ist falsch?" Prussia questioned confused as he looked up at his bird. Gilbird's angry cheeps turned innocent and happy as it looked at the German. Gilbert smiled at the bird and Arthur scoffed. _Wanker…_

Once in the living room, Gilbert grabbed the TV remote and sat down on the couch, kitten in lap, bird on head, and started flipping through the channels. Arthur lost interest fast at all the German channels and instead started devising a plan on escaping the household.

_I know I should wait until I heal to get out of here, but I can't stand it! Now I even got that damn __**BIRD**__ against me! I have to do something…_ Arthur curled up on Prussia's lap as he went into deep thought. Gilbert absentmindedly started petting the cat, oblivious to its intentions. _I can't believe I'm thinking this but…what would Alfred do?_ England thought. _Well that's easy; he would be annoying as hell and pretend to be 'The Hero!' which is completely ridiculous…right?_

Arthur's ears perked up. Indeed, it _was_ a ridiculous idea, but it just gave him another idea. _What if I annoy the heck out of Prussia, then he would practically _beg_ me to get out of the house! Perhaps even abandon me himself! That's __**perfect**__! And the perfect way to do that is to act like Alfred! Of course, one of America's greatest annoying factors is his constant talk on fast food restaurants, and Prussia can't hear me talk…well maybe that's an option for getting the bird away from me. It's absolutely brilliant. And the first thing America would do is give this operation a name…let me see now…I know; I'll call it: Operation Annoy-the-Heck-Out-of-Prussia. Or, if I use the important words, for short it will be: Operation AHOOP!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**AHOOP...yeah, I seriously came up with that one on the spot because I couldn't think of words to go with ANNOYING. So...yeah. I actually thought of England thinking of this idea awhile ago, which gaveme inspiration to continue onto the next chapter. Also, him being bathed was a hilarious thought. So it looks like Arthur alreayd made enemies with Gilbird, who is VERY loyal to his master (who Iggy keeps bashing, via the problem). Also, if you hadn't noticed, Wanker is the new name Prussia has gained from Iggy. It just becomes a name now since he hates him so much.

Also, **PREVIEW-ISH** for the upcoming chapter for you to look forward to! I don't know if I'll be able to do this ALL in the next chapter or spread it out into two chapters. Next chapter wil (hopefully) include: Obviously the begining of Operation AHOOP, perhaps a bit of the relationship between Iggy Cat and Germany, Prussia's name for Iggy Cat (actually I originally wanted Gilbert to name him Arthur...don't know why. But don't expect a completely out of the ordinary name for him cause my imagination level on out of the orndinary is lacking. So unless you want to suggest names, don't expect it to be surprising), and finally there MAY be a Arthur vs. Gilbird thing...just thought of it now so don't hold your breath.

Oh, before I forget, translations!:

Fick- Fuck

Gilbird, was ist falsch?- Gilbird, what is wrong?

And that's about it! Also, just remembered, the fact I made before about the scrambled eggs being agod resource for cats is true. I looked up feeding your cats wurst and all the sites I went to said it was a bad idea and to just go with scrambled eggs if you have nothing (not even Tuna). Also, I made a reference before with England not wanting to be violated by Prussia _again_. Well it turns out, I'm sure none of you are suprirsed by this, that _yes_ Iggy HAS been violated by Prussia before. hisorical fact I read from a friend of mine and very useful. So...with nothing else really left to say, PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! PRETTY PRETTY PWEASE? *puppy dog look* :)


	4. Operation AHOOP

Hey everyone! I know to all of you it must seem like a long time since I last updated, to me it feels like only a week because I was on vacation for two and half weeks...I believe. So yeah, I wrote most of this thw day after I got back I believe, or the day after that. And finished somepoint earlier this week...but I needed to send it to my friend first because I was unsure of the ending. So now there is an alternate ending...or really I just took out what was supposed to happen and put in a replacement paragraph. It was just really awkward and I don't want you guys to feel weirded out, neither does my friend.

Also, I think for today's quote it's relating more on Prussia...lol, poor him. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owners, so I OWN NOTHING! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oresama's Nekogirisu<span>**

_"But I don't tell you this, because I'm afraid to."_-Anonymous

To say that Prussia was concerned, or better yet: freaked out, would be an understatement. No, it wasn't the fact that his cat was smart to the point of having human intelligence, or the fact that it seems to have hated his guts from the start, no that isn't what's freaking him out; it was the fact that his cat was now acting like an evil little mastermind out to kill him!

Wherever he went in the house, the cat would follow him only a few feet away. But of course it didn't _walk_ after him; it crawled as if it was stuck in a vent! And if _that_ wasn't weird, the fact that every time he turned around to look at it, it would stop and wait till he wasn't looking to continue following him. Then it just got weirder. Whenever Gilbert found himself alone he would suddenly get the feeling he was being watched, only to find that his cat was peaking at him through the doorway, half hidden behind the wall and the partially closed door, with an expression that seemed to say "You better not do anything funny, I'm watching you." It was like some scary ass mob movie!

Of course the cat still scratched and bit him if he did something the cat found disapproving. Then his cat tried to make himself more at home by sleeping on Prussia's head at night; and if Prussia so _dared_ to make him sleep on the floor he would whine for hours on end without stop, and God help him if West woke up because of it.

It seemed with every passing minute Gilbert felt more and more under the influence that he was becoming this cat's bitch. It '_meowed_' none stop when it's hungry, curls up on him when it wants a nap, even when Gilbert was about to get up, it hisses at him if he so _dared_ to speak to it while it was cleaning it's paws, if he wasn't careful how he picked it up, meaning if he picked it up anyway related to how he bathed it's underside, it would spas and claw at him without mercy like a hormonal girl on steroids, not to mention it also had an unusual habit of knocking his mug of coffee off the counter every morning, though how it got on the counter he couldn't figure out.

This all kept going on for a week, and Gilbert was seriously reconsidering the cat, but he knew he couldn't just _abandon_ it or give it away, it was his pet and he was going to take care of it whether that moody cat liked it or not!

~oOo~

Operation AHOOP was working perfectly to England's pleasure. He did everything in his power to make Prussia tremble by his very presence in the room. With a mixture of random claw attacks, being annoying, and his clever spy skills he managed in a week to get Prussia checking both ways down a hall before going into it just to avoid the cat-nation.

_This couldn't have gone any better_ Arthur thought triumphantly on the floor of the living room, casually licking his left paw clean, a habit to him now. But his triumph didn't end with Prussia, no the pirate and conqueror in him wouldn't let it end there. He had also managed to keep Gilbird the _hell_ away from him.

Arthur used Alfred's method of '_Fast food talk_' against the poor bird. The poor little guy didn't even see it coming. One day it just flew into the room after Arthur knocked Gilbert's mug of coffee for the first time off the counter for his dislike for the substance, successfully breaking the mug.

Gilbird flew over him and pecked him on the head, to the Brit's annoyance, before perching itself near the nation. Arthur then did what America always does, talk really loudly and ramble about one thing, which for Arthur turned out to be tea. He talked on and on about how tea was the best thing in the world, how he could take over the world with tea, how there were many types of tea, how tea can make you feel better when you feel down, that it was a crime not to drink tea; and by the time he looked back the bird was gone.

To seal the deal, the next day when the bird flew into the room he immediately started his rant and got rid of it. And this has trained the bird to stay out of the room whenever he so pleased. Arthur didn't think it could get much better than that, but fate gave him a whole new opportunity he didn't think of until it came.

Currently Gilbert had left the house for who knows what reason and Arthur was left alone on the first floor to do as he pleases.

England's ears perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps and stopped what he was doing to look over at the doorway of the living room. As the footsteps drew nearer soon a very tall figure appeared, Germany. Quite frankly Arthur and Ludwig never stayed in the same room for long. Germany wasn't a cat person and Arthur's only intent was to follow Gilbert around, which happened to bump into Ludwig from time to time. It was awkward for England and Germany when they were alone in the same room, for one because he doesn't like cats and the other because he and Germany had an unresolved competitive issue.

Ludwig looked down at the cat before letting out a small grunt. He _really_ didn't like cats, and something told him that the cat didn't like him either. Call it instinct or paranoia, it's your choice. Germany just shrugged the cat off and sat down on the couch, casually picking the remote up from where Gilbert had left it this morning on the side table, and turned the TV on.

Arthur looked at the TV from beside the coffee table and noticed that Ludwig was watching the news, in German, but it was still the news. _If I concentrate hard enough I'm sure I can figure out by the images what's going on in the world_ He thought logically. He frowned after a minute though. _This is an awful view, everything's slanted!_

England then turned and clamoured up the couch, since he was too small to jump it. He gave a little pant when he got to the top before looking over at the TV. To his displeasure the coffee table was high enough to cut off the bottom half of the TV screen from where he sat. _Bloody Hell! I _hate_ being small! Why did I _ever_ complain before when it's ten time's _worst_ now!_

Arthur's tail flickered from side to side as he glared angrily at what he could see of the screen. Being so distracted by the coffee table he hadn't noticed that Ludwig was looking at him uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea of being on the same couch with the cat. But yet, Ludwig had a soft spot for animals, even cats, and since it _was_ Gilbert's he was obligated to make peace with it.

Hesitantly Germany reached a hand over and placed it on England's head, not petting him, but just kept his hand there as if patting him on the head. Arthur's head sunk a little at the extra weight and his ears flattened. He eyed Germany as best as he could from his position. _You know Ludwig; I was okay with us sitting in silent agreement. Physical contact is not necessary_ But as soon as Ludwig noticed Arthur's gaze at him he immediately retracted his hand away as if the cat was going to bite him. No matter how crazy he thought Gilbert's stories were of the cat, you always need to be cautious.

Arthur looked at him with a surprised look. _Wow, I've never seen you act like this around me before. Hey, I've got no pickle with you right now so you don't have to worry. I'm not going to attack you, just your crazy perverted wanker-of-a-brother_ He assured, but this of course didn't sooth the German's nerves at all. Arthur sighed. _Fine, I'll be the peace making nation for once…but if you even so __**dare**__ to tell anyone about this, I'll kick another football at your face, I swear I will!_

England then stood and, awkwardly, walked over to Germany's hand that hovered in its retracting position and nuzzled his head against it before moving along it down his back, making a very feline back arch, as if to give the German permission to pet him. Ludwig nervously pet the cat, not used to petting such a fragile creature, not to mention it's injuries, and was worried over somehow breaking it.

Arthur then climbed onto his lap and sat down, getting full view of the TV. _Ah, much better. You make a much nicer couch then your actual couch lad_ England was completely satisfied with his better view of the TV, and pushed the thought of sitting Germany's lap out of his head. It's not like the nation was ever going to figure that it was really England…right?

Arthur's ears perked up again when he heard a few clinks before the front door opened. He listened as the door slammed closed, a few footsteps were heard, and Prussia appeared in the living room with his coat still on, carrying a large bag filled with who knows what, which required him to use both hands.

"Hey, West, do you think you can help me out here-" He paused when he noticed his murderous cat on his brother's lap.

"Hey, you two are bonding! I'm just glad he's not trying to claw your face off," He said happily to his brother, who just blushed embarrassed at being caught with a fragile cat rather than a strong dog. Somehow animals are tied to his pride.

"Bruder, I really think you're overreacting about this whole cat thing." Ludwig said as his hand absentmindedly pet Arthur's head.

"I'm not overreacting! That cat is evil!" Gilbert cried, unable to point accusingly at the offending cat. England smirked. _That'll show you for messing with me you wanker_ And then a thought struck him. What would be better than to make Prussia look crazy by acting completely innocent in front of Germany? He could even frame Gilbert by pissing him so much that he attacks him just as Ludwig walks into the room. Or, better yet, what if he got Prussia completely jealous of his brother by Arthur acting more favourably to the younger, rather than the older?

On this thought, Arthur then innocently started nuzzling Ludwig's hand and giving small purrs.

"Oh yes Bruder, it's _very_ evil," Ludwig said with a raised eyebrow at his sibling. Gilbert huffed. _That's right, like me a little more_ Arthur then nuzzled Ludwig's abdomen for further affection, to the German's surprise. With a quick glance at Prussia, England knew this was starting to get to him. After all, Arthur never nuzzled _him_ like that.

A small '_piyo_' was heard and Arthur glared up menacingly at Gilbird as it flew into the room._ Damn, he's going to ruin my plan! He must have heard my thoughts_ But this state of panic didn't last long. With a grin, he looked straight at the bird. _Tea_ Gilbird then turned and left the room. _Well that was easy enough, now to REALLY piss Prussia off_.

Arthur then climbed up Ludwig and sat on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck affectionately. Oh yes, Prussia was getting really jealous, and Germany more uncomfortable with a small blush at the unwanted attention, not like he would try and move the cat anyways. England knew what he had to do to fully snap the Prussian, but his pride was starting to hold him back. _Come on Arthur, as long as Germany never finds out who you are, there's nothing to worry about. No blackmail can come out of this. So suck it up and DO IT!_

With a reluctant sigh Arthur leaned in and licked the German on the cheek. _God this is gross and awkward._ But it was worth it because Gilbert exclaimed a cry of anger before leaving the room into the kitchen. Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother's typical behaviour and got up to follow, Arthur clinging to the German's shoulder for dear life as he got a free ride to the kitchen.

"Bruder, you're being ridiculous," Germany said once he entered the kitchen through the swinging door leading to it.

"How come that cat hates me? Why?" Gilbert questioned angrily as he started rummaging through the bag he brought in which was now placed on the counter. Ludwig sighed and walked over to stand beside his brother, Arthur carefully jumping onto the counter. Prussia just glared at the cat.

"Bruder, forget the cat. Where were you today?" The younger of the two said.

"I went to the pet store to get the damn cat food. I'm not going to continue making it meals whenever it so pleases the little-"

"Bruder!"

"What! You know he is!" Ludwig sighed again.

"Did you at least get what I asked you to?"

"Ja ja, I got everything you need for dinner tonight…and other stuff." Gilbert answered while looking away innocently. Ludwig's eyes narrowed at him.

"Bruder, I swear if you bought more alcohol than what's already in the fridge and cellar I swear I will-"

"Relax! I didn't get more alcohol. I just got some random stuff, okay?" Germany looked at him suspiciously but dropped the matter. _You guys got a cellar?_ Arthur questioned with a tilt of his head. It wasn't really the fact that they _had_ a cellar that surprised him; it was more of where on earth they put it.

Before any more words could be exchanged the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Feliciano," Ludwig said.

"Ah, going to try and get laid tonight, eh Luddy?" Gilbert teased with a suggestive look. Germany blushed.

"S-Shut up bruder!" Gilbert just laughed as Ludwig shook his head in embarrassment. "Anyways, knowing Italy he probably brought some of his own stuff to make dinner tonight. Can you help me get it?"

"Sure, but you didn't make me buy anything he was going to bring anyways, did you?"

"Nein, just what he always forgets."

"Got'cha," Prussia then followed his brother out of the room, leaving England on his own. Arthur listened for a bit as he heard the door open, the very happy voice of Italy greeting, and a conversation starting to immerge. He sighed. _I'm bored_.

Looking up at the grocery bag that Prussia brought back with him, Arthur got a little curious as to what else Gilbert could have possibly bought. _Probably porn knowing the perverted wanker_ He thought. But there was no harm in looking in the bag, right?

Arthur then walked over to the bag. Going onto his hind legs he leaned against it, but he was still too short to reach the top. _Hmm…what if I ripped it open?_ He then used his claws to try and rip the bag open. But as soon as he got a big enough hole, everything in the bag came pouring out, exception to the small bag of cat food which Prussia had put in the grocery bag for no apparent reason.

Arthur sat away from the mess and looked at it sceptically. There were tomatoes, a box of salt, flour, a carton of eggs, and a great many other things. But there was one thing that caught Arthur's eye that confused him the most. There, sitting at the edge of the mess, was a single lime. No joke, there was only _one lime_. England cocked an eyebrow. _Why the bloody hell did that wanker buy a lime? What can you _possible_ make with that_?

Arthur's curiosity started getting the better of him. He went and sat down beside the lime, poking it with his left paw. It rolled a little, making a slight turn from its strange shape. Arthur then put his paw on top of the lime and rolled it back. _Hmm, this is actually quite addicting_ He thought as he poked it again harder and it rolled farther away from him, out of reach.

With a new found excitement, Arthur crouched and crawled over to the lime as if trying not to scare his prey away, his tail wagging from side to side. When he got close enough he poked it and it rolled farther away, a little _too_ close to the edge of the counter. He crawled a little closer and rolled it away from the edge.

Without warning, and with a childlike excitement, Arthur pounced at the lime. _Ha-ha! Got you! You thought you can roll away from Captain Kirkland, but I _always_ win! _With his paws around the fruit he rolled over so that the lime was on top of him. _Damn it he's got me_! With a pretend struggle he rolled back over on top of the lime, only to have the lime's weird shape continue to roll him over diagonally.

But this didn't get the pirate-cat down, he immediately went back into action and tried biting into the lime, but it's shape and thickness wouldn't allow it and Arthur looked at it disapprovingly. _A shield, the bastard_ He cursed. _No matter, I'm not out of weapons yet_! Then he sunk his claw into the lime successfully thanks to the sharpening he had down to his nails on Prussia's bed post.

_Ha-ha, die bastard_! Arthur was over satisfied with his imaginary work. Only one issue, his claw was stuck in the lime. He frowned as he tried pulling it out. _Damn it! A final trap left by the stupid bastard!_ He cursed again. Arthur tried yanking it out but to no success. _Damn, I'm just going to pull my nails out if I'm not careful…come on Arthur think, you can do this_ He studied the lime for a few seconds.

An idea came to him and he slowly, and cautiously, shimmied his nails out of the lime. It took a while, but he managed to get it out._ Yes! Ah-ha, I win!_ He praised himself while looking triumphantly at the motionless lime. _Loser_ He stated with a chuckle.

Arthur then began to lick his nails clean of the lime juice on them. _Hmm…it's strange…something about all of this seems familiar…I just can't put my finger on it_ He sat there wondering absentminded, oblivious to anything else in the room. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his little lime game that he hadn't noticed that Gilbert had returned to the room around the time he started rolling around the lime, and hadn't noticed that Gilbert had been watching ever since.

Arthur paused when he heard a chuckle. Turning, he saw Prussia leaning against the fridge with a smile.

"Like the lime better than a ball of yarn?" He questioned with a snicker. Arthur glared. _Shut up wanker, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?_ He asked. Gilbert stood up straight and walked over to the counter, picking the lime up in his hand.

"You know, this is giving me a really good idea," He said as he observed the fruit. _What, to eat the thing whole and choke?_ Arthur questioned angrily, embarrassed that he was actually caught playing with a lime of all things.

"You know, I think I know what to name you now," _It better be something good or else-_ "Limey,"

Arthur paused as the name sunk in. _Oh yes, that's why this all seemed familiar_ Was his first thought. Then: _YOU BLOODY FUCKING WANKER! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID STUPID KRAUT!_

Arthur had never forgotten that Prussia like calling him a Limey more than Arthur like calling him and his brother a Kraut. It`s as if that little piece of history will never be forgotten, to England`s _great_ displeasure.

Gilbert laughed, oblivious to the cat`s murderous aura and angered expression.

"It's perfect! How could I have not thought of it before? Well, I guess I was too awesome to think of such an unawesome name. But I guess it'll match you _perfectly_ then since your awesome level has dropped a lot, right Limey?" He questioned as he leaned down to be eye level with the cat. _I fucking __**hate**__ you!_ Arthur growled.

"Bruder! You only brought one box in and left it in the doorway! Come get it and put it in the kitchen!" Ludwig's voice yelled from the front door. Gilbert sighed.

"I should have just brought it with me," He muttered before turning around and going to get the box. He paused at the door. "On second thoughts,"

Arthur tried backing away when Gilbert came back and reached out to get him, but it was in vain and he was once again in the Prussian's hold.

"I better put you somewhere Feli won't see you. I love the guy but he'll squish you to death for sure." He said as he left through the other door of the kitchen and, careful not to be seen by Ludwig, went into the basement. _You think _Italy_ would squish me to death? Have you _seen_ you?_ Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

Gilbert quietly put Arthur on the bed.

"Now stay here, I'll be back to get you when dinner's ready." He said before turning and leaving the room. Arthur watched him until he left before giving a small huff. _Fine, I hope you don't mind me trashing your room in the meantime. I haven't done _that_ since I first got here_ He though with a shrug.

But something caught the Brit's notice that pushed the thought of trashing the room out of his mind. On the bed there was a black thick book and a pen left abandoned beside it. Arthur walked over and sat beside it, leaning down to flip open the book with his nose. He could tell by the weird scribbles that it was Prussia's handwriting. _That wanker could learn to write properly for once_ He shook his head at the disgrace-of-a-handwriting.

Ignoring the awful scribbles Arthur attempted to read the book. The first few pages were in German and he couldn't understand it. _Is this _all_ in German?_ He wondered as he flipped the next few pages. He stopped when he saw English handwriting. _Ah-ha! Here we go! The fool, only an idiot who knows a different language would write in English for someone like me to come across and embarrass him later about it_ He snickered.

_Dear diary,_

_I was so awesome today. Like always every ten pages I'm writing in English to practise it as Fritz always advised. My cat is being weird again and totally not awesome. He's been following me around, and West just won't believe me! Whatever, I know I'm right, West never believes me. Ah well. I'm not that concerned about my creepy cat today, I've got more worries on my hands._

Arthur paused. _More worries? About what? What could _possibly_ be more worrying that your freaky-ass cat?_ He asked offended. He continued reading.

_I had another nightmare last night, it's getting worst. I'm just glad I'm not waking up screaming like I used to back when I got back from the Berlin Wall. I don't want to bother West about it, I know he's got his own issues. Besides, it's a nightmare, who _doesn't_ have those? Totally not awesome worrying about such things…not at all. Anyways it's not like it could ever happen or anything, I mean, if he even so much as _stepped_ into this house I would shoot him down with my shotgun (If I can find it). Maybe even something stronger. Whatever, so I talked to Hungary today and-_

Arthur stopped reading and sat back a little. _Who the hell is this _**he**_? And how is he undermining me? The bastard. _I_ should be the one giving Prussia nightmares not him!_ He didn't understand why he so angry, but he was determined to figure out who's undermining him. _It could be anyone; there are a lot of freaky nations out there. Russia, he's a freaky nation, even _Alfred_ was scary. Turkey, Sweden (just the appearance), Cuba, _Germany_, anyone! And it might even be a human! Or someone who doesn't exist!_ Arthur angrily scanned through the English pages for more information but it never came up again. _Damn it_…

For the next few hours Arthur spent just reading through Prussia's boring journal. _Look at the dates! He writes in this thing __**every day**__! Does this guy have nothing else _better_ to do?_ He wondered. England turned his head when he heard the basement door open and Gilbert walked in.

"Okay Limey, dinner's ready-" He paused. "Is that…my journal?" He questioned. Arthur's ears flattened against his head in guilt. He really _was_ crossing a line in looking at something so personal, not like he was really paying attention to it. _Uh…I…found it like this?_ He tried.

"Okay Limey, I think we need new boundaries." Gilbert said sternly as he walked over and took the journal and pen away from Arthur. _Can they be small boundaries?_ Arthur questioned.

"First: don't touch my journal again. You're not awesome enough to look at it, unlike Gilbird," He started. Arthur's eyes flared with hatred. _I'M NOT AWESOME BUT THAT BRAINLESS __**BIRD**__ IS!_ He yelled angrily with a hiss. Gilbert ignored him.

"Second: If you touch my coffee mug again I'll put you back in the garbage pail," _…fine, is that all?_

"And thirdly: stop being a pain in my ass at _least_ for tonight. I don't want to look as unawesome to guests as I look to West. I've got a reputation to remain." _You mean like the invading of Vital Regions reputation? I'm sure Austria and Hungary would wish you to drop _that_ one_ Arthur added on.

"Deal?" _Deal_ England nodded for Prussia to understand and Gilbert smiled. "Good," He then picked the cat up and carried it with him back to the first floor.

"Ve~! Big brother Gilbo hurry up!" Italy's voice called from the dining room.

"One minute Feli, I'm just feeding Gilbird!" Prussia called back. Gilbert went into the kitchen and sat Arthur down on the counter where a bowl was already placed with cat food in it. Beside it was another bowl filled with strange seeds in it. Arthur raised an eyebrow towards it.

"Alright, I'll be back once I'm done eating, have fun." Prussia said with a farewell wave before turning and leaving the room. _Wait, what the hell is this other food for?_ Arthur questioned after him. But he didn't need an answer, for a minute later Gilbird flew into the room and perched himself onto the side of the other bowl and began to eat.

Arthur watched the bird angrily before sighing. _I don't like you, but I'm not unreasonable either. I guess we can both be civilized for a meal_ He reasoned. England looked at his food and his nose cringed. _I'm __**not**__ eating that_ He looked at the bowl the bird was eating out of. Gilbird looked at him before giving a few cheeps which resembled a lot like laughter. _Shut up you stupid bird or I'll start talking about tea again!_ Gilbird was silent. _That's what I thought!_

Arthur contemplated his situation. _I don't _have_ to eat now…I can wait until tomorrow morning and steal Prussia`s food…I see no harm in that_ His stomach growled. _I hate my life_. But Arthur stuck to that plan like Velcro. He sat and watched Gilbird eat his own food with longing, hoping the bird wouldn`t finish off _all_ of its food (after all, it _was_ a big bowl). But no, the bird ate everything, not a spec left, before flying out of the room.

Arthur sadly went and sat beside Gilbird's bowl looking at it. _That bird ate it all on purpose, didn`t it_? He sighed before trying to listen into the next room. It sounded like a conversation had started, along with a _lot_ of laughter. It got boring after a while and Arthur went back to his own food. _I guess…there's no harm in _trying_ the food_ He leaned his head down and took a single pebble of cat food into his mouth. He chewed it before spitting it back out. _Hell no! I would rather starve to death than eat that poison!_ And so he waited for Prussia to come back.

"It's getting late, we should start heading to bed." Germany's voice said after an hour or so passed; his voice close to the door. Arthur, who had been lying on the counter waiting, sat up and listened. It sounded as if they were all just standing around the kitchen door.

"Ja, I'm tired, and awesomeness needs to get his rest." Prussia's voice answered with a yawn.

"Ve~, good night Big Brother Gilbo!" Italy said innocently, followed by a chuckle from Gilbert.

"Good night Feli, West,"

"Gute Nacht, bruder," Then there were retreating footsteps. It was quiet for only a moment before Gilbert entered the kitchen and walked up to the kitten with a smile on his face. The smile soon faded when he noticed the full bowl of food.

"Hey, you didn't eat. Not awesome," _I really don't care what's in your standards of 'awesome'_ Arthur answered flatly.

"Hmm, did you not like it?" Gilbert hummed while tapping his chin in thought. _No, I didn't like it. Cook me something; _anything_ is better than this crap_ England's tail swished from side to side as he looked up at the Prussian expectantly. But Gilbert simply shrugged it off as the cat not being hungry.

"Let's go to bed, ja?" He said as he picked the cat up and headed for the basement. _No! Proper food first!_ Arthur tried wiggling out of his grasp but it was useless, the Prussian was already heading down the stairs. Arthur sighed.

"I hope you eat tomorrow, I would hate to have a cat that starves itself. And you better not sleep on my head tonight." Gilbert warned as he reached his room and walked over to place the cat on the bed. _Oh don't worry, I will_.

The next morning, Prussia found the cat sleeping on his head. And later he found his breakfast gone when he came back from going to the washroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**Voila! *dances and sings* Go Iggy, uh uh, Go Iggy. *goes back to senses* Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I had fun writting evil Iggy, and the whole Germany seen *snickers*. I know what you're all thinking, poor Prussia, but *shrugs* shit happens to him. There's not much you can do for his karma. But EVENTUALLY things will start turning up for him...right? *Shrugs* You'll have to wait ages and see. Anyways, I'm not going to translate anything on this page because I think there's only one thing and it's self explanitory, it means good night, there, that's your translation. Anything else I'm missing just research or guess, they're not hard ones.

So please review because reviews make me happy and hearing your thoughts make me happy...why? Because they do. I like the crazy reviews the most, they make me giggle and want to send out hugs. So...review I guess! Yes, review! :)


	5. You Came Back

You know...it's _sad_ when you look back at all the chapter of your story only to realize you've been spelling the title wrong each time. *Sighs* Yeah...just sad...but good news! I got a beta! Who's not on Fanfic. but is my friend who's been reading this story and giving me feedback. She noticed a VERY big mistake I made in the chapter...I put the wrong name down, but I fixed it (took me a while to find it).

**Warning**: Well, I thought this is a fair warning. This chapter is pretty serious, so don't expect a lot of humour in it (unless it's amusing to you the whole time then...Awesome). But every now and then I'm going to have a serious-ish chapter just to bump up the relationship between Prussia and England to show that, no, their relationship ISN'T always going to involve Prussia getting screwed over by a very sneaky cat. So that's what this is, a bit of a chapter where one must rely on the other a bit and show apprecitiation...and everything will be most likely back to normal the next chappy.

**Another Warning**: Some of you may not like the content in here, for whatever reason, so if you don't, please don't make me uncomfortable with the information in your review (IF you review) and just state it calmly...thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters (You know it)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oresama's Nekogirisu<span>**

_"But I don't tell you this, because I'm afraid to._"-Anonymous

"Limey? Limey where are you?" Prussia called as he walked around the main floor of his brother's house searching for his missing cat.

"Limey you can't hide forever!" _Oh yes I can!_ The angered Brit answered stubbornly as he stayed in his _extremely_ squished position under the couch, hoping Prussia would think it was too small a space for a cat to fit to check it. It turned out his bottle of luck ran out.

Gilbert peaked under the couch from the back and saw the butt of Arthur from his position. He grinned as he got a brilliant idea. England, being completely oblivious that there was someone behind him, suddenly noticed the lack of footsteps searching around the house. He gave a sudden cry when a blow of wind hit his behind and immediately scampered out.

Gilbert couldn't stop his howler of laughter at scaring his cat by blowing at its ass and began rolling on the ground in laughter. Arthur panted a little in fright before his wits returned and noticed the laughter. Walking around the couch he saw Prussia and snarled. _You bloody __**fucking WANKER!**_ With a pounce England managed to flop half on top of Prussia's forehead and sunk his claws in.

Gilbert gave a small cry of pain before reaching his hands over his head and picking up his cat so it was struggling in his upraised arms.

"You know Limey, I'm _really_ getting used to your attacks, you should just quit while you're ahead." He suggested as he looked at the cat he was holding just over him. _Never!_ Arthur twisted and turned but couldn't get out of the Prussian's strong gasp.

"Well, since you're here, we might as well get going!" He said happily before sitting up, and then standing. England took a moment to pause to register what Gilbert meant before he remembered why he was hiding in the first place. _Oh God….please, please not there!_ He begged.

"Come on Limey, stop struggling, it's not going to be a _long_ visit." Prussia tried but Arthur refused to give up trying to get out of the Prussian's hands as Gilbert headed for the front door. _Please! I'll be good! For maybe…one day! One day! That's generous isn't it? Please! I'll be good!_ England now tried a different approach by clinging onto Prussia's shirt with his nails and looking at him with a pleading look and giving many complaining meows. Prussia frown sympathetically, but this visit needed to be done.

"I'm sorry Limey, but we can't keep postponing this. West's rules, you can claw _him_ for a change later." He said while petting the cat comfortingly on the head while his other arm supported the kitten up. _Please don't do this! Please! I'll do anything you ask just don't do it!_ Arthur continued begging with whines now. It was breaking Gilbert's heart to hear it, but there was nothing that was going to stop this visit.

"I'm sorry Limey….but you have to go to the Vet some point…I promise I'll do something special for you later." He vowed as he grabbed his coat off the rack and shrugged it on, switching the arm to support the cat often. _Please Prussia, you can't take me to the Vet! I'm not an animal, really! I'm like you! You wouldn't take yourself to the vet now would you! Come on now be reasonable! Do you _know_ what they do to animals in there! It's terrifying! TERRIFYING! Please don't take me there!_

Gilbert half-heartedly opened the front door and locked it closed behind him before heading to the car that Germany let him borrow. Getting into the front seat, Prussia placed the cat on the seat beside him before buckling himself in. He knew it wasn't safe to have a cat without a cage in a car, but he was a more experienced driver than experienced drivers and from practice knew how to protect himself and animals in car accidents…whether caused by him or others…though it had only happened with Gilbird.

_Come on Prussia! Please don't start the car! Take me back inside please! It's cold in here anyways!_ Arthur continued as he sat in the front seat watching Prussia's hand as it went for the gear shift. Pulling the shift into reverse, Gilbert pulled onto the road before driving in the direction of the Vet. Arthur started whining again.

"Come on Limey, not this again! I'm just following West's orders; you can respect that can't you? Besides, I'm doing whatever it takes to make him let you stay. Who knows when he'll finally decide it's too girly to have a cat." Prussia said with a shake of his head as he made a left turn. Arthur groaned, but didn't dare move from his seat. As logical as it may seem to hide somewhere in the car, it _would_ be difficult, there's not many hiding spaces, and being an experienced driver it was habit for him to stay seated firmly in the car whether or not at the moment he had a seatbelt to protect him.

It was quiet in the car as Prussia pulled into the parking lot of the vet.

"Well, here we are," He said as he turned the car engine off in his parking spot. He causally unbuckled his seatbelt before pausing. Against his will Gilbert reached over and picked the reluctant cat back up and exited the car.

Arthur gave a shiver at the Autumn wind as Prussia carried him across the parking lot and into the Vet. The entrance was a small room, a reception desk in the corner and chairs along one wall for waiting customers to sit in. Only two people were there and both owned big dogs, one a German Shepard and the other a Black lab.

Gilbert gave the owners a greeting smile before walking over to the reception's desk.

"Oi, I want to make an appointment for my cat if you wouldn't mind." He said very bluntly and Arthur raised an eyebrow towards him. _Well if you're going to do this the least you can do is be gentlemanly like_ He scolded. The female receptionist looked up at him.

"Did you make an appointment beforehand?"

"Nein,"

"Sorry, but you have to register beforehand to get an appointment." She said with a kind innocent voice. Prussia gave her a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about? There's only two other people here! And I've _never_ had to register beforehand until now! And I would know, my brother's got three dogs and I've got a chick! Sure I don't come here half the time because _I_ can deal with it, but if it's serious I always come here! So don't feed me that bullshit!" He snapped angrily, the other customers looking at him in both shock and encouragement. The receptionist was struggling to keep her smiling façade up.

"There is a new policy in order; you have to register beforehand or no appointment." She said, her voice laced with annoyance and growing anger. _Well that's too bad, let's just go back to Germany's and watch some cheesy German Soap Opera while I take a nap_ Arthur suggested logically. But Gilbert wasn't having any of that.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are newbie, but things are different with _my_ family!" He snapped harshly. The receptionist's eyes turned cold.

"Whether you're rich or not, a policy is a policy. Respect it or leave." She said darkly, her smile gone. Arthur looked at her to Prussia. _Gilbert, really it's not worth. Let's just go_ He pleaded.

"I'm not fucking leaving until I get in, and you'll show some _respect_ lady! Customers are always right, that`s _another_ policy you have if I`m not mistaken! I read it five times over on your policy billboard in the doctor's room every time I come here! I had no idea about calling in early, but I`m not about to do it now and come back tomorrow when I finally got my cat out of hiding! Do you _know_ how long that took me?" Gilbert hissed, completely pissed off now. _He's got a point_ Arthur reasoned while looking at the receptionist.

"Sir, I will kindly ask you to leave or I will remove you by force," The receptionist warned. Prussia's eyes narrowed.

"I _dare_ you," _Oh God here we go_ The receptionist stood so her cold eyes met Gilbert's angered ones.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked and all eyes turned to the doctor that entered the room.

"Dr. Schmidt," Gilbert addressed directly.

"Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt, a pleasure. How may I help you?" The short brunette doctor greeted as he came over to the albino.

"I came to get my cat checked out when your very _rude_ receptionist told me about the new policy but didn't give me the courtesy of having an appointment anyways for not knowing." He explained simply. _You know, you DID start the fight, you could have stayed calm and gentlemanlike_ Arthur said flatly.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Mr. Beilschmidt for the confusion. I'm sure we have time slots for you to have an appointment." The doctor said before turning to the receptionist. "Am I correct?"

"I-I u-um…I-I'll check," She said before quickly turning to her computer. Gilbert smirked. Being a regular customer, to an extent, and with the amount of customers coming to the Vet declining he knew that the doctor would do _anything_ to keep him from changing Vet offices.

"There _is_ one available time…right now…" The receptionist said quietly.

"Well then, would you care to follow me?" Dr. Schmidt asked while motioning for Gilbert to follow the man. Prussia didn't hide the smile on his face as he followed after the doctor into the next room.

Inside the room were a counter, many cabinets, two chairs, another door leading to the back, and posters littering the walls.

"So, what can I help you with today?" Dr. Schmidt asked as he stood at the counter.

"I just want my cat checked out to make sure he doesn't have some sort of disease or something…he acts really moody." Gilbert answered while looking paranoid at his cat. _Serves you right_ Arthur thought with a dignified look.

"Well, put him here and I'll have a look." The doctor said as he patted on the counter. Gilbert nodded and placed Arthur down on the counter. The doctor's eyes widened when he saw the bandages on the cat.

"My, what happened?" He questioned.

"Got hit by a car, I saved it from off the street," Gilbert answered with a shrug. _You make it sound as if you jumped into traffic for me, stop trying to make yourself look good_ Arthur looked at him angrily and Prussia ignored it.

"That was very heroic of you-"

"Not heroic, that's not my style. Let's just say Awesome,"

"Very well then, it was very _awesome_ of you," Gilbert smiled triumphantly and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Now let's have a look here."

The doctor then started inspecting England, checking from all angles (to Arthur's _great_ and awkward displeasure) as he created in his mind an evaluation.

"Well, considering you found it on the street, it seems to be perfectly healthy." The Doctor finally said. _See? You happy now? Can we leave?_

"Awesome, is there anything I really have to give him or anything? Shots?" Gilbert questioned. _Please say no_ Arthur begged as he looked at the doctor.

"Hmm, not yet. He seems too young to have any shots yet," _You'd be surprised, I'm older than you_.

"Great, so I guess we're all done." Prussia said happily.

"Before you leave I do feel obligated to notify you of one fact…if you were not already aware."

"Ja? What is it?"

"Your cat has not been neutered, and sometimes it can lead to sexual aggression-" _Wait, what?_ "If you want to get it neutered I would suggest doing it now."

Gilbert blinked a few times as he looked at the doctored. West had gotten all of his dogs neutered, and Gilbird never needed the reason to be. But his cat...

"Neutered?" He repeated, as if he hadn't heard correct.

"Ja, I will give you a minute to think about it." The doctor then left back through the door leading to the lobby. It was quiet in the room. Gilbert let out a sigh.

"Neutered huh…I've never made the decision to do that to my pets before…I always criticized West when he did it to the dogs, but now that I actually have to make the decision…West might get mad if I don't…" _DON'T DO IT DON'T DO IT DON'T DO IT!_ Prussia gave a startled sound as Arthur jumped at him from the counter and clung to him with his claws. _Don't do it! It's not humane!_ The little kitten begged as it looked up pleadingly. Gilbert's heart wrenched.

"Come on Limey, don't make this harder, if I don't West might send me back here to do it later." _But I won't be here later because I'm going back to London to turn back to normal! Please don't let them neuter me!_ Arthur started whining.

"Limey~! Stop it!" Prussia complained half-heartedly. "I don't want to do it, but you know how things are these days…" _I promise I'll get neutered the day you do! Just don't do it now!_ Gilbert sighed but turned when the doctor came back into the room.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked. Prussia was about to answer before his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hold on one sec." He excused before pulling his phone out of his pocket while his other arm supported the cat that was still clinging to his shirt. There was a text on the screen from Germany.

_West: By the way Bruder, since you're there you might as well get the cat neutered_

"Come on! Why do I have to make such a mean decision?" He questioned as he pocketed his phone without responding.

"Well?" The doctor questioned. "Do you need more time?" Gilbert paused.

"Just…do it," He said with a sigh. _NOOO!_ Arthur clung as best as he could to the Prussian as the Doctor tried prying him away, taking only minutes with his expertise to get the cat off.

"You can go into the waiting room." Dr. Schmidt said and Gilbert nodded meekly as he gave a farewell look to Arthur. _Take me with you!_ England begged as the doctor took him through the back door of the room into the back area.

The back area was really a hallway leading to other doors and such, counters and tables on the sides here and there.

"Dr. Schmidt," An assistant called as she came to the doctor. The two started conversation and Arthur took this as his means of escape. Quickly scampering out of the doctor's grasp he jumped down and ran for it.

"Come back!" Dr. Schmidt yelled as he and the assistant chased after him.

~oOo~

_I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I just took away Limey's manhood just because there's a possibility of Luddy taking him away if I don't…I'm just awful…_completely_ unawesome_ Gilbert sighed as he paced around the waiting room, too guilty to sit down.

He felt bad for his decision and had always believed that a man should always have…well, you know, unless there was an issue otherwise. And it was no other man's right to take it away and here lays the guilt.

_Well, it's too late now. Any claw marks I get tonight will be well deserved…unless he becomes traumatized-Mein Gott he's going to be traumatized! What if he starts freaking out? Huddling in a little corner shivering because he felt disturbed and violated and lost his man hood oh Gott what did I just do to him? What if he becomes unresponsive? He'll NEVER forgive me! Oh Gott he's not going to get over this and it'll just get worst and worst until-_

Gilbert stopped his random over-exaggerated ramblings when he heard crashes and clatters down the hall.

"Someone stop that cat!" A distant voice yelled, sounding a lot like Dr. Schmidt. _Oh Limey what have you done now?_ Gilbert thought with a sigh. But then a new thought came. _He's escaping, if I get him now then they won't be able to touch him, Limey will forgive me then right? One less claw mark tonight_ He thought happily before going off in the direction of the noise while the receptionist yelled at him to stop.

~oOo~

_Left. Right. Left. Right._ Arthur looked back and forth at the upcoming intersection where he was to turn either left or right. _Left_ He decided and turned in said direction only to run into an oncoming doctor. _Darn, I should have went right_ And like any experienced driver he made a U-Turn and headed in the opposite direction.

Being the little speedy guy he was he had outrun the doctor and the assistant, but now there were more people chasing after him making things a little more difficult for him, but at least he was small so it made things more advantage able too.

"Got you!" A voice exclaimed as someone grabbed him and picked him up. _Bugger off!_ Arthur sunk his claws into the hand before jumping from the person onto a table against the wall. There were many instruments on the table, some sharp, and some big. _Careful now lad_ He thought encouragingly as he stepped lightly over the instruments across the table.

"We got him!" Another voice said as a few doctors tried surround him on the table. In a moment of panic Arthur ran across the table knocking almost everything off. As the doctors tried to gather the falling items, England jumped down from the table and, dogging around their legs, kept going.

_All I need is an open exit _He looked around but it seemed as if the place kept going on and on forever in the forms of hallways, a never ending maze. The voices behind him showed that he was still being pursued. _I need to get them away from me…hmm…what if I scared them?_

Arthur saw a cart with a tray of items on it and as fast as he could he ran into it before quickly dodging the items that clattered onto the ground lightly. _This could do…this seems a little horror movie like but I think it'll work_.

The doctors all paused in their hunt when they saw the cat there, in the middle of the cluster of items, with the handle of a scalpel in his mouth, crouched down, looking at them with a murderous look, and growling.

They all looked at each other, unsure if this cat was for real.

"G-Go get it," A female doctor said as she pushed one of the males in front.

"N-Nein! Y-You go!" He said while pushing another doctor forward.

"Nein, you!

"Me? What about you!"

"No way! You go!"

"I'm not going! Why don't you go?" And an argument broke out. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked off, scalpel still in his mouth. No one noticed him leave into the next hallway and was confused when the cat was missing.

_Now, where do I go?_ He wondered as he walked down the hall, looking at the labels on each door. _That's not it…that's not it…no…no…no…hmm…I'm sensing that I might be going in the wrong direction, though I don't think going back is a good idea_ He continued walking calmly as if he owned the building as he looked around. _Now all I need to do is find a-_

"Got you!" Arthur gave a startled sound as he was suddenly picked up and held roughly against a male chest. As the one hand held the cat still the other pried the scalpel from his mouth. _B-But-_

"You little bugger, I got you now." The voice said and Arthur turned to see Dr. Schmidt holding him in almost a death grip as he glared at him _very_ angrily. Arthur gulped. _U-Umm…sorry?_

"Don't give me that innocent look, by the time I'm done with you you will have wished your master cared enough to not let this happen in the first place." _I wish that already_ England was scared at what the doctor could do that Prussia would never know about. And something kept telling him that it wasn't the German blood that was making this guy crazy, but that he was just plain insane.

This was around the time Arthur actually _wished_ that Alfred the Hero would pop out of nowhere and save him…even if he would yell at the idiot later and call it a day. But since the Hero wasn't there he would have to make do on his own.

As the doctor put the scalpel on one of the tables in the hall, England tried sinking his nails into Dr. Schmidt's hand, but the doctor just used his other hand to grab him by the access fur on the back of his neck and held him in the air. _Put me down! You can't do this to me!_ Arthur tried swiping at the man but he was out of reach.

"Now let's see again about neutering you." The doctor said with a huff as he turned to head back to where they were before. _No! Don't do it!_ Arthur started whining and the doctor's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Would you shut up already you annoying little piece of-"

"LIMEY!" The doctor froze at the voice and Arthur took this as another escape. Swinging himself he got high enough to reach up and scratch the hand holding him. Dr. Schmidt let go with a yelp of pain as Arthur turned in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"Limey! Come here!" Arthur turned to see Prussia running down the hall at him, or rather _for_ him. Without a second thought England ran to him. Gilbert knelt down and Arthur jumped at him to cling at his shirt again as the two were reunited.

"You okay Limey?" _NO! That evil doctor could have killed me! Take me back to Germany's NOW!_ Gilbert sighed in relief at the mad look the cat was giving him. It was a sign that the cat wasn't hurt, more than it already was, and that was enough for him. He started petting Arthur on the head affectionately as he stood.

"Mr. Beilshmidt, I apologize for my rude behaviour. It's just that your _cat_ gave us…a _lot_ of trouble to say the least." Dr. Schmidt said with a forced smile. Gilbert laughed awkwardly.

"Ja…that sometimes happens. Well, no worries then, because I will no longer be requiring your services because I'm going to take Limey home." Arthur looked up happily. _FINALLY_! The doctor looked at him in disbelief and then anger.

"Sir, your _cat_ caused great damage to this facility, and you just changing your mind so freely and-"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I swear I'll pay for it. But I'm not going to let Limey get neutered, I didn't want to do it from the beginning and it's a cruel thing to do. I'll send you the cheque, but in the meantime I'm off." With that Gilbert simply turned and left.

~oOo~

It was silent on the drive home as both Arthur and Gilbert didn't know what to say. When they returned back to Germany's house, Prussia simply put England on the floor in the entrance and left him be as he locked the door, hung up his coat, and left the room.

"West! I'm home!" He yelled as he searched for his younger brother.

"Upstairs!" A voice yelled back and Prussia headed up the stairs to the second floor. Walking down the hall and to the first door on the left he opened it.

The room was a small office with a desk, chair, bookshelf, filing cabinet, ext. Behind the desk sat Germany, writing away on a document, a pair of glasses sitting on his nose.

"How did it go at the Vet?" Ludwig asked, not looking up from his work.

"W-Well…uh…on the good side, he doesn't have any diseases." Gilbert said as enthusiastically as possible. Germany looked up suspiciously.

"And the bad news?"

"We now owe the Vet a lot of money,"

"WHAT!"

"West, calm down!" Gilbert tried but Ludwig gave an exasperated sigh.

"Did you at _least_ get the cat neutered?

"…Nein."

"Why!"

"I tried! But Limey escaped from them and trashed the whole place and I decided I couldn't take away his manhood so I just picked him up and left!" Prussia rushed to explain. Germany groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So let me get this straight. You ask them to neuter him, your cat trashed their facility, and then you just _changed your mind_ and brought him back!" He yelled angrily.

"I-I'm going to run now," Prussia then turned and bolted out of the room.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT YOU GET BACK IN THIS ROOM NOW!"

Arthur looked up at the stairs guilty and his ears flattened against his head. _Damn guilt, this isn't _my_ fault. It's _his_ fault for letting them try and neuter me in the first place…the wanker…but…he did stop them from doing it…stupid wanker_ England looked flatly at the albino as he came running down the stairs and rushing into the living room away from the angry German.

~oOo~

"Alright Limey, time to go to bed." Gilbert said as he stretched his arms over his head. They were back in the basement room and the time was already past eleven. Arthur yawned tiredly as he looked at the Prussian annoyed. _We were supposed to go to bed an hour ago, cats don't like waiting, I hope you know that_.

Prussia, already dressed for the night, picked England up and climbed into bed. Arthur was about to move from his position on the albino's stomach onto his head when Gilbert picked him up and set him there anyways. England looked at him questionably.

"I figured if you're going to sleep on my head, I might as well just put you there instead of making you climb all the way up." He said with a shrug before closing his eyes. Arthur raised an eyebrow. _It's not fun if you _want_ me to sleep here_. And to spite the German he went back down and curled up on his stomach. _Stupid wanker_.

Without opening his eyes Prussia reached over and turned off his new lamp that Germany lent him from upstairs. Once the light was off he rested his hand absentmindedly on the cat's back and pet him a little.

"G'Night Limey," He murmured before falling asleep. Arthur watched him for a moment. _Goodnight…and I hope what I'm about to say changes nothing between us, because I'm not going to treat you any differently than before. But…thank you…for coming back for me in there._ And with that, he curled up tighter and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- *whines*...*whines*...*whines* I think I made this Iggy's new cat quality along with clinging and using his nails to injure others. So yeah, I hope you thought it cute at least, I liked the end of it, I think there's somesort of respect there. So even though they don't really like each other, they know that they would go after each other in times of trouble...but really anyone with goodness in them do it as an instinct, and being nations they often do that, so it shouldn't be too surprising.

Please review! I know you people are out there! I'm not complaining (completely) but I don't like getting seven emails all from fanfic. just to realize they're all story alerts (not that they're bad, but I like feedback). Please send a review?


	6. Entrance: Bad Friends Trio

Tada! Updated! I totally started working on this chapter the moment after I finished the other one...or the day after or something like that. But I was scared I would get it done to fast and that should pase it...but then I got writer's block, so the chapter that was supposed to be this chapter, is now the next chapter until I break the block. This chapter was sort-of my friend's idea...having the Bad Friends Trio there, what ACTUALLY happens is all me. Uh...yeah my friend inspired me a lot and I stol two of her funny things from our roleplay session to make this even MORE epically funny...she says it's hilarious so I hope you guys think so to. So thank you my Awesome Beta and Friend! And of course to our supporting fans :)

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Not Hetalia or it's characters, nor any of the songs in here or their artists...or anything. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oresama's Nekogirisu<span>**

_"I am afraid that you will think less of me, that you'll laugh at me._"-Anonymous

"Franny! I'm telling you, tonight's _perfect_! Call up Toni and let' just go out and get wasted!" Prussia said excitedly on the phone. Arthur couldn't help but think that the albino resembled a teenage girl by his laid down position on the couch, swinging his legs up and down at slow intervals. When Gilbert had picked the phone up to his best friend he went into all-out-girl-mode and moved England off of him just to get into the position he was now. Arthur huffed annoyed and climbed onto his back to curl up and finish his nap.

"_Are_ _you sure votre frère is not home, mon amis?_" The familiar French voice asked on the other side of the line.

"Positive; he's going out on a date with Feli. By the way, you think Toni will bring Romano with him?" Gilbert questioned curiously.

"_Most likely_," Francis answered.

"Well, that's okay; if you feel lonely you can bring England over or something. After a few vodka shots I'm sure we'll have the entertainment of our _lives_. I may hate Russia, but his alcohol can really work wonders." Arthur looked up when being mentioned. _Don't talk about me behind my back! And I'm NOT that bad a drinker!_ While England ranted he missed the silence on the other line of the phone.

"…_Non, I'm alright. What about you mon amis? Planning on having someone over for yourself? Perhaps a certain Canadien?_" France questioned, changing the topic. Gilbert shrugged.

"Nein, Birdie and me are just friends. Besides, my cat might freak out at me if I try doing inappropriate things." He answered. _Damn right I will_ Arthur said with a nod.

"_Oh? Une chat? Do you feel you do not have enough animals? Do you feel lonely? Do you want a hug from France?"_ Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Nein, I'm okay Franny, but thanks for the thought. I saved a cat off the street and West let me keep it. Wait till you see him, he's so cute." He gushed. _WHY do you keep calling me cute after all the times I've clawed your face in the night?_ Arthur questioned.

"_I look forward to it then. Well, I must be off; I must call L'Espagne and then come over. Au Revoir mon amis!"_ Francis fare welled in a sing song voice.

"Auf Weidersehn Franny!" And then Gilbert hung up the phone. Arthur swished his tail from side to side. _Well at least you technically invited me in two ways so I won't randomly attack you for that. Just don't do something crazy to me later when you're drunk and you won't have to worry about me injuring you…because I'm sure Germany will kick your ass once he sees the mess you guys will make when he comes home anyways_ He ranted as Prussia reached over and placed the phone down on the coffee table.

"Man, I can't _wait_ till tonight! We're going to get _so_ wasted!" Gilbert said happily while rolling over onto his back, England scampering over him to stay on top. _I really don't see what the big deal is_ England commented plainly.

"I haven't seen Franny or Toni since…like…forever! Now that I think of it I haven't really seen anyone but West and Feli for a while…ah well, nothing a little liquor can't fix." He concluded with a shrug. _You're hopeless_. "Which reminds me, I've got to go fish the liquor out."

Prussia got up and placed England on the couch off of him as he stood.

"Hey, Limey, fair warning, if we get really drunk, go hide somewhere; I don't want you somehow getting hit with an empty beer bottle or something." He said as he turned his head to the sitting cat. "Alright?" _Don't expect to see me at _all_ then_.

"Kesesesese, I can't wait. This is going to be an _awesome_ night."

~oOo~

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Lovi~! Don't be like that-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ohonhon, I think I see a blush on petit Romano's face~!"

"S-Shut up!" Gilbert giggled as he watched the three of them fight. It had been a few hours since they all arrived and the alcohol was taken out pretty quickly. Currently Romano was sitting on the couch with arms crossed, a deep blush on his face as Spain sat beside him with an arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture, though the drunken slur in his voice didn't help in the slightest. France laughed freely from his seated position on the right arm of the couch, a bottle of wine in hand. As for Prussia, he was seated on the floor beside the left side of the couch, his arms folded over the arm of the furniture and his head resting against it as he laughed amused. His friends were truly hilarious.

Arthur shook his head as he watched the act from the corner of the room, since the thought of trying to go down the steep steps to the basement seemed too much of an effort. _You guys are more pathetic than America_ He commented plainly.

"Lovi~!" Spain slurred seductively into the Italian's ear. Romano growled half-heartedly, with the Spaniard so close to him.

"G-Go away you bastard!" He said harshly before standing and leaving the room, Spain following close behind him whining out the shorter male's name. France and Prussia broke out in laughter when the two were out of sight.

"I bet you ten euro's that they're heading to one of the spare bedrooms." Gilbert said with a grin.

"I would not bet against you, mon amis, when the answer as to where they are going is so obvious." Francis answered before taking a sip of his wine. Prussia stood and lazily flopped himself onto the couch as France glanced over at the gazing cat.

"Hmm, your cat reminds me of someone." He hummed as his eyebrows came together in thought. Prussia shrugged before looking at the cat.

"Ja, I guess," He agreed.

"He kind of reminds me of…L'Angleterre," Francis said while tilting his head as if getting a clearer view that way. Arthur's head snapped up in alarm as he looked at France. _Does France…_know_ I'm missing? Is this what fate's really giving me? Why couldn't it be merciful and give me someone better than France to realize I'm missing? Why couldn't it give me someone else to recognize me and _hopefully_ figure it out that I'm a cat and take me home?_ He wondered as he stared at the Frenchman unblinking. Prussia broke out in laughter.

"Limey? Looking like Limey? Ja, I can see it, their eyebrows are like twins." He said with a laugh. Arthur turned to glare at the Prussian. _You wait till I'm human, I'll black mail you until_-

"I'm serious mon amis,"

"So am I," It was silent between the two of them.

"Hmm, I'm all out of beer," Prussia observed as he looked at the empty beer bottle in his hand. "I'm going to get another one." And with that, Gilbert stood and left the room. France kept a smile on until his friend had left before sighing heavily. He looked over at the green eyed cat longingly.

"If only you _were_ L'Angleterre…if only…" Arthur came out of his hiding spot and ran over to France, scrambling up to the couch beside the seated nation. _France, you've got to do me a favour and REALIZE it's ME!_

"You are very cute, I'm sure L'Angleterre would have a fit if he heard me comparing you to him." Francis mused as he looked at the cat. _That's true, but pay attention and REALIZE IT'S ME!_ France just smiled at the impatient cat and pet it on the head.

"So cute~!" He gushed with a bit of a slur. _Oh great…what was I thinking? Drunk France is useless…almost as much as the sober one_ Arthur gave a huff.

"Serait le chaton comme un peu de vin?" _Wait what-_ England gave a started sound when France unexpectedly put the wine bottle to the cat's mouth. Arthur tried to back off but as soon as the taste of wine went to his mouth he became absolutely _addicted_ to it, licking it affectionately.

"Oui, the wine is good. You are almost like L'Angleterre with the way you love the wine so much…though L'Angleterre doesn't really have a preference of alcohol once he's drunk enough…but I know he secretly loves my wine…shh, that's _our_ little secret." France hushed with a drunken grin. _Do not_ Arthur mumbled as he continued drinking the wine.

"FRANNY!" A voice shrieked in horror as Prussia walked back into the room. France pulled the bottle back.

"Ah, Prusse, your cat likes my wine, oui?" He said happily.

"What the hell are you thinking giving my cat wine! Are you crazy? You're going to make him sick!" Gilbert said with alarm as he went to the couch. The Prussian's drunken attitude disappeared in a flash, though he wasn't much drunk to begin with, only tipsy, being the heavy drinker he was and deciding to savour the alcohol and save as much as possible so that Germany wouldn't be as angry when he returned.

Arthur gave a hiccup as he looked up at the crouched Prussian. _Wazzup?_ He questioned happily, the alcohol rushing through him like a tidal wave.

"Scheiße," Gilbert cursed under his breath. _Did you know you know you're glowing in the light?_ Arthur gave a strange sound equivalent to a giggle. _You look like a vampiric angel~! Or…or…a knight-ish angel…or demonic angel…or-_ And he continued on.

"Franny what on earth did you do to my cat?" Prussia questioned as his cat gave him the strangest look with a weird cat-drunken-smile. France shrugged.

"Not a heavy drinker," He stated before taking another swing of his wine. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Ja, Franny, I don't think cats are heavy drinkers," He answered bluntly. _'ey! 'm r'ght 'ere!_ Arthur complained while pawing at the Prussian with a whine. Gilbert groaned.

"Look what you did! You started a whining marathon!" He said despairingly as he hung his head. Francis laughed.

"Don't worry mon amis, he'll be sober in the morning." He joked.

"After the massive hangover," Gilbert mumbled under his breath.

"SPAIN STOP TOUCHING ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano's voice came yelling from upstairs.

"Told you," Prussia mumbled. France hummed.

"Didn't doubt you for a moment mon amis." He answered. Gilbert sighed. _D'n wanna be an A'm'rican Idi't!_ Arthur sang to himself, coming out as a weird sing-song cat meows. Prussia raised an eyebrow at the cat, though he wasn't really surprised. He had heard the cat hum 'God Save the Queen', now it was a different tune and completely slurred…or it would be if it were actual words.

"What am I going to do now?" He questioned while looking at the green eyed cat. _Oh! Do y'know wh't you got into? C'n you h'ndle what 'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's 'bout to get rough for you, I'mma 'ere fur your ent'rt'nment_ Gilbert looked at the cat in distress from the constant change of song. Only God knows what that cat was thinking. France shrugged again.

"Do whatever you deem Awesome Prusse," He advised. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja…that sounds about right," He agreed. _My m'lksh'ke brings 'll de boys to de y'rd, and deir like, it's b'tter dan urs, d'mn right, it's b'tter dan urs_.

"Mein Gott, Franny whatever got into your head to make you think it's okay to give my cat alcohol?" Gilbert questioned as the cat tried standing while humming and falling over sideways with a bit of a complained whine when it couldn't get back up.

"Je ne sais pas, mais it _is_ quite amusing, oui?" France laughed. _So g've 'm blood, blood, g'llons of the stuff, g've 'em 'll dat dey can dr'nk and it'll n'ver be 'nough. So g've 'm blood, blood, blood! Grab teh gl'ss cause dere's gonna be a flood_.

"West is _so_ going to kill me when he finds out," Gilbert groaned with stress evident in his voice. Arthur was now on his back rolling back and forth, unable to get back up and still humming as if he didn't notice the obvious and _sad_ struggle to sit up.

"Unless he doesn't," Francis hinted.

"Ja…I'll go with that…but seriously, you touch my cat or get it intoxicated again, I'll kick you out of the house." Prussia warned. France nodded.

"Fair enough," _I'mma l'ttle tea pot, sh'rt 'nd round. 'ere is my 'andle, 'ere is my spout_.

"You guys better get going anyways, West will be back soon." Gilbert suggested while standing.

"Oui, I do not want L'Allemagne getting angry once again at moi." Francis said with an uneasy smile. Gilbert easily scooped up his obviously drunk cat and followed the Frenchman to the door. _Whoa, I'mma flyin! I beli've I can fly! I beli've I can touch the sky!_

"L'Espagne!" Francis called and there was a thump and a lot of movement before Spain and Romano both came down the steps, the Italian looking quite flustered.

"Nein, I don't want to know what you were doing up there, just leave before West comes." Gilbert said simply while ushering them out.

"Alright, adiós mi amigo," Antonio fare welled before leaving the house with France and South Italy.

"Stupid Potato Bastard's brother," Lovino muttered under his breath as he followed. Prussia sighed in relief as he closed the door behind them. Then he looked down at the cat he cradled in his other arm. Arthur was on his back and slumped down to make him look much chubbier than he actually was, still mumbling his cat songs.

"What on _earth_ am I supposed to do now? I never had a drunken cat before," Gilbert said with a sigh. _I t'ink I wuv u m're dan teh Japp'nese wuv tentical p'rn. And we c'n d'nce, d'nce, d'nce, d-d-d-d'nce, to deh stereotieps~!_

"Limey, are you even listening to me?" _Let's c'me tegeder 'nd live in deh w'rld like a…a…I dun remember_ Arthur gave a hiccup. Prussia sighed in aggravation.

"Alright, I'm bringing you downstairs where _hopefully_ you won't hurt yourself." Gilbert went down the hall and headed for the basement. _I wuv teh Scotsmen, doh deh hump sheep~! I wuv my bwuder, doh he humps sheep~! I wuv teh Scotsmen, doh deh hump sheep~! I wuv my bwuder, doh he humps sheep~! He humps sheep~! He humps sheep~! He humps sheep~!_

"Mein Gott Limey cut it out!" Gilbert complained as he went down the stairs to his room while his cat started sucking on his shirt, drool soaking through the material. Prussia shivered. "Not Awesome,"

When the Prussian reached the basement, England immediately struggled to get out of his hold. _Teh bed! Teh bed!_ He shouted exited at seeing the bed. He squiggled out of Gilbert's grasp only to body-flop onto the floor rather harshly with a loud '_thud_'. Prussia looked at him alarmed when he wasn't moving.

"L-Limey?" He questioned as he knelt down beside it. Gilbert placed a hand on the cat's back and Arthur lazily rolled his head to the side and looked up at him unfocused. _W'nker, I didn' know ya had teh twin!_ England giggled and Prussia sighed in relief.

"You had me worried there for a second," Gilbert said with a small smile. _Ur hawt...bot of ya_. "Come on, let's get you to bed." _Ya proposin' sumting?_

Prussia picked the kitten up and placed him on the bed.

"Stay here, I'm going to clean the mess upstairs…for once…" He explained bitterly before turning. "Wish I was drunk…then I wouldn't _have_ to," _Wait~! Wad aboot me?_ But Prussia was already gone._ …Bwudy w'nker_.

~oOo~

"Limey? You still alive down there?" Gilbert called as he walked back down into his basement room. His jaw almost hit the floor as he stared in shock. The room was a mess, though not as severally as Limey had done the first time he had come into the Prussian's care, but still a wreck. Papers from his desk everywhere, his journal on the floor wide open, another lamp knocked down but not broken, the sheets on his bed pulled almost completely off the bed, and in the middle of the room was England.

Arthur wasn't paying any attention to the albino, nor showed any signs that he even saw him enter the room. He was currently rolling on the floor, from the bed post, to the couch, and back again. _WEEEEEEEEE!_

"LIMEY!" England stopped on his tummy and looked up at the angered Prussian. _Pwussia~! U cam back!_ Arthur gave a drunken smile and Gilbert groaned.

"Come on Limey, can't I leave you alone for two minutes?" He questioned. _Nope~!_ Arthur than gave a weird sound and suddenly looked quite disturbed and strange, startling the albino once again.

"…Limey?" _…I dun feel good…_ Arthur answered as he looked up at the taller male with a sad and uncomfortable expression. Prussia knew the look and immediately started panicking.

"O-Oh! D-Don't worry, I got you covered," Gilbert quickly, and gently, picked the sick cat up and brought it over to the garbage pail, just in time for England to throw up. Prussia wrinkled his nose when he was forced to squat down beside the pail for the poor cat to get a better aim.

"…I'm too Awesome to be doing something like this," He mumbled as Arthur gave a sound before throwing up yet again. _…I dun remember eatin dat…_ The Brit commented absentmindedly.

It was a few minutes later before England stopped hacking up everything in his stomach and Prussia patted him on the back.

"You okay buddy?" He cooed softly. _…No…_ Arthur mumbled and shook his head. Gilbert sighed.

"Let this be a lesson, don't take shit from France unless you're using it to get someone into your bed. Got it?" _…wat deh fuck does he put in it?_ Prussia stood and brought the cat back to the bed, bringing the pail along just in case.

"Alright, now sleep it off. If you need to throw up, here's the pail. If you throw up on me, not only is it not Awesome but I'll let West have his way with you." Arthur gulped and nodded. Yes, he was drunk enough to believe the Prussian. Gilbert set the pail down beside the bed.

"Now go to sleep," He said softly as he placed the cat down on the pillow before standing to go and clean his room. Arthur curled up in a ball and watched him for a moment. _…Ur stiwl hawt_ He commented with a purr before falling asleep to drunken dreams before the hangover arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Take it however way you want, that last comment from Iggy can be either a secret feeling for the Prussian, a random bable, a "Lust" call (as I call it, lolz), or however you want to take it. And yes, France's wine is THAT seductive and intoxicating guys, DON'T DRINK IT! You know what'll probably taste better and will NOT getting your vital regions stolen by FRANCE, it's Chocolate Milk! DRINK IT! *offers the chocolate milk*

And **hint hint** does France really know Iggy's gone? Or is he just THAT lonely? I will come back to why Prussia and Germany have NO idea that England's missing...along with a bunch of other Nations, in hopefully two-ish chapters from now, maybe three depending on things.

Alright! Translations before I continue any farther!:

votre frère- Your brother

Mon amis- My friend

Canadien- Canadian (duh -.-;)

Une Chat- A cat

L'Espagne- Spain

Au Revoir- Goody Bye

Auf Weidersehn- Good Bye

Petit- Little

L'Angleterre- England

Serait le chaton comme un peu de vin?- Would the kitten like a little wine?

Prusse- Prussia

Je ne sais pas, mais- I don't know, but

L'Allemagne- Germany

adiós mi amigo- Good Bye my friend

**A/N-** Alright, those are in order of how they appear, I'm not translating basic French like "Oui" or "Non", nor am I translating German words I used before like "Scheiße" or "Mein Gott". I used them before and their basic, so learn them.

The next chapter might take a while to get out of writter's block, but you'll expect it soon hopefully. Please review! :)


	7. Limey's New Identity

Well it's out! Sorry, my beta was lazy, so I didn't get this back until now, but that's okay. Umm...there's not much really to say but...ther's no poem for today because I can't find my version of the poem, and I think the next line anyways would be perfect for the next chapter, so enjoy and read the comment after this chapter. So...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" Prussia groaned as he woke up from his nap on the couch.

"What~!" He complained tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Arthur gave a yawn as he woke up curled up on the Prussian's stomach. _What did you do now?_ He questioned while looking at the albino tiredly. Both looked over at an angry Germany as he entered the living room.

"_What_ have you done to my military jacket?" He questioned angrily with arms crossed. Gilbert looked at him confused.

"What?"

"My military jacket, _what have you done to it_?" Ludwig repeated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about West." Prussia answered honestly.

"Don't play naïve with me! I put it in the wash and it comes out bleached completely!" Germany bellows. Gilbert looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure you didn't put bleach into the washing machine instead of detergent?"

"I've been doing this since the washing machine was invented Gilbert, don't _act_ like this is my fault!"

"Why are you blaming me? I haven't been in the laundry room in a month!" England's ears flattened. _Oh dear_…

_~Flashback~_

_Give it back you stupid bird!_ Arthur hissed as he chased after Gilbird as fast as he could. Gilbird just chirped mockingly as it flew away with a rather large biscuit (no, not a cookie, a biscuit. A round chocolate-chipped biscuit).

How did this all happen? Simple, Gilbert's been trying to eat any of his meals away from the cat so that Arthur couldn't eat it and he still refused to eat his cat food. So, when Gilbert accidentally left a plate with only one biscuit left on the counter, Arthur went for it, only to have it stolen by Gilbird whose belief is for the Brit to eat his own food.

Arthur's stomach growled and he let out a snarl at the bird. _Give it back! I haven't eaten since yesterday!_ Gilbird just chirped and flew into the laundry room. England chased after it and scampered up some storage boxes that were left in the small laundry/storage room until he was on top of the washing machine. Now he was on even ground with the bird that could fly no higher with the extra weight.

_Got you know you lemon monstrosity_ He smirked as he lowered down, wagging his hips from side to side menacingly. Gilbird, not wanting to be attacked in midair, quickly dropped the snack and flew for it. _NO!_ Arthur cried dramatically as he pounced off of the machine for the treat, knocking the bottle of bleach over so that it landed sideways on the machine with its cap to the side. The bleach flowed off the machine and into the still open detergent container.

_Ha! Got it! Finally!_ Arthur praised as he picked the biscuit up into his mouth and trotted out of the room. To him, being a cat immune to chocolate was like heaven opening up in the sky. For Germany, his military jacket got completely ruined because his bleach bottle had no label and was thought to be detergent that spilt.

_~Flashback over~_

"I swear West! It wasn't me!" Gilbert pleaded as he sat up on the couch, causing Arthur to move onto his lap.

"Who else could have done it!" Ludwig spat angrily while motioning his arm dramatically in emphasis. Arthur looked downwards embarrassed. _…My bad?_

"West, calm down, you can fix this can't you?" Prussia questioned hopefully.

"Of course I can't! But you wait! As soon as I find the proof that you did it you'll have chores for a month!" Germany warned before turning and stomping out of the room. Gilbert flopped back down on the couch with a groan.

"He's going to make up evidence just to make me do that!" He muttered stressed. _Sounds like him…_ Gilbert suddenly paused.

"Wait a minute…bleach in the washing machine? And not cause by me and West…that can only mean-" He looked at the cat on his lap. "Limey what on Earth have you done." _Well at least you're getting smarter at this game_ Arthur stated while looking at him flatly. Prussia sighed.

"Limey you can't do this shit to me! Its one thing to mess with me constantly but you can't get me into trouble with West! That's like sentencing me to years of hard labour in prison!" He exclaimed dramatically. _It wasn't on purpose, besides this wouldn't have happened if you had just let me eat your breakfast that morning…or your lunch…or any meal for that matter_ England shrugged.

"Come on Limey; promise me you won't mess with West. If he ever finds out it's you he might just feed you to the dogs as a lesson." Arthur tilted his head curiously. _Would he actually do that?_

"Don't give me cute looks, you little rascal." Prussia petted England roughly on the head, fluffing his hair completely. _Stop touching me you wanker!_ Arthur snapped as he let out a hiss and swatted the hand away to the Prussian's amusement.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We have more pressing matters to discuss." _Which would be what?_ "West has a visitor coming over later and I want you to be on your best behaviour again like you did with Feli." _To be quite frank, I didn't even get to _see_ that pasta-brained surrender monkey._

"Just promise me you'll be good…and perhaps hide…I have no idea who it is and they can either be a cat-lover or a cat-hater, so keep your distance just in case." _They? There's more than one?_ "You promise?" _…Fine_.

"Good boy," Prussia gushed as he fluffed the cat's hair again. _Stop doing that Kraut!_ Arthur snapped and let out a little hiss. Gilbert smirked and picked the cat up before placing down him down on the floor.

"Alright squirt, I'll be back. I'm going to try and find where Gilbird flew off to." And with that Prussia stood and left the room. _Don't be surprised if that bird doesn't come into the room…I've thought of a whole new rant on Earl Grey_ Arthur called after him.

It was quiet in the room as England sat on the floor, getting rather bored as his tail flopped from side to side. _I wish my embroidery was here…at least TRYING to use a needle is more entertaining than here_ He thought with a sigh. Looking to his tail, which stopped its motions when glanced at, he couldn't help but think of why dogs are attracted to their tails, and if it was the same with cats.

_Well, I find nothing remotely interesting about it, it's just an unwanted extension_ Arthur reached out to touch the tail, but it flickered to his other side when he went to clamp his paw down on it. He raised an eyebrow. Turning his body the other way, England tried touching it with his other paw, only to have his tail move again. _Why won't it stay still?_

Trying the other way once more the same result occurred. _Oh there's no bloody way I'm going to let you win!_ England reached farther for it, but couldn't get it. Standing, he chased after it, nearly catching it many times only to trip and fall over, just to stand back up and try again.

Around and around he went as he tried catching the offending 'Unwanted Extension of the Self'. _Stupid…son of a…non-gentlemanly like-bastard!_ He growled before toppling over onto the ground. He was about to give up when he noticed that when he tripped he landed on his tail by a fluke. With a sudden rush of excitement he sat up and placed his paw over his tail as if in victory. _I claim this tail in the name of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and am herby forcing thee to be under my command without complaint_.

A snicker was heard and England looked over to see Prussia with a video camera in hand watching him completely amused.

"Kesesese, here I thought I would finally have the proof on tape that you're evil to show West, and instead I get a cute kitty act. Usually I would get pissed, but it was _way_ too cute to deny." He said with a smirk. _You…you were SPYING on me? That whole bit about searching for your stupid bird was a lie? YOU BASTARD! Erase that film NOW!_ Arthur yelled as he blushed in embarrassment, though you couldn't see it through the fur.

"Look at you, so cute~!" Gilbert gushed as he zoomed in a bit with his camera. _Stop looking at me! Point that thing somewhere else!_ England crouched down to the ground in embarrassment and began whining.

"Stop whining Limey! It's getting so annoying!" Prussia complained. Arthur continued whining. "Fine! I'll turn it off! Happy?" He questioned as he stopped the video and turned the camera off. _Delete the video and I will be_ Arthur answered while glaring up at the Prussian. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the glare.

"Really Limey, is that necessary?" He questioned. _Yes_. Prussia sighed.

"Whatever…" Absentmindedly he started searching through his pocket with his free hand. Pausing for a moment he pulled twenty euros out of his pocket.

"Awesome! Where did I get _this_?" He questioned happily. _Maybe your Ego thought it was Christmas_ England suggested. "Perfect, now we can go out!" _Wait, _we_?_

Gilbert picked the cat up and placed him on his shoulder like he would a bird. Arthur huffed at the idiotic behaviour but clinged to the male's shirt anyways, he was small enough to curl up on his shoulder and had already done so with his brother, so it wasn't a new experience. _Why am I coming?_ He asked flatly.

"Alright, let's go get you your new identification," Prussia said happily. England blinked for a moment. _My _what_?_

~oOo~

"Come on Al, calm down," Canada said worriedly as he watched his twin pace back and forth across England's office.

"No, not until we find Iggy," Alfred answered harshly. Canada sighed.

It had been weeks since the Canadian got the frantic call from his brother. At first he didn't believe his ridiculous story of England suddenly disappearing from magic and thought it was a scam. But the frightened and panicked voice from his brother got him curious. When he had come to England where America was, Alfred explained in person and even showed him the magic spell book that was their only thing left of the Brit.

America had searched everywhere for England, and Canada helped, but he could be anywhere, if he was still alive. Alfred insisted on making a full investigation and to inform all of the nations of the disappearance, but Matthew was sure to convince him that not only would no one believe them, but the other nations could take advantage of England's disappearance against the Brit's government.

The two of them quickly decided to only entrust close relatives to help them. So Canada called France, and some of England's former colonies. All searched, but none found him. Arthur's government was also alert of his disappearance and were encouraged on a secret search for him so that other governments couldn't interfere.

Weeks past and now they were getting frightened and desperate.

"Where can he be? He couldn't have died…right?" Alfred asked hopeful. Matthew shook his thoughts out of his head and nodded.

"Of course not. He wouldn't let himself die so easily." He assured quietly. America nodded and began pacing again.

"What do we do?"

"…we should get someone who knows magic to help us."

"Yeah! You're right! We'll call up Norway and-"

"I already called him; his message machine says that he's on vacation with the other Nordics."

"Okay, what about Romania-"

"He had a fight with Hungary and is now recovering in the hospital."

"Come on Mattie~! How are we supposed to help Iggy then if we can't find someone who knows magic?" Alfred whined hopeless. Matthew bit his lip nervously.

"W-Well…there's always…"

"What?" America questioned. Canada was quiet and it dawned on Alfred. "No! I _hate_ him!"

"B-But Al! He can help us!"

"Not in a million years!"

"Look, don't you want Arthur back?" America was quiet for a moment.

"…yes,"

"Well…?"

"…Alright fine!" Alfred huffed and Matthew smiled as he picked up his cell phone that was on the desk behind him. Quickly dialling a number he placed the phone against his ear.

"_What?"_ Came the immediate response. Canada gulped.

"H-Hello, i-it's me C-Canada," He stuttered.

"_I know, I got caller ID,"_

"O-Oh,"

"_What do yer want?"_

"W-Well…I-I know it sounds crazy and you won't believe us but…England's missing." There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

"_What did my brother do now?_"

~oOo~

"Alright Limey, we're here," Gilbert announced as he walked through the door of the store. Arthur looked around sceptically. _A pet store?_ He questioned as he looked at the aisles of animal food, toys, and other such items.

"I figured that you need your full identity now," Prussia explained as he walked to the check-out counter where all of the displays of collars were. _You've got to be bloody kidding me_ England glared as the Prussian put him on the counter.

"I know you get really touchy about these kinds of things, so you can pick one out." He offered with a smile. Arthur looked at him suspiciously for a moment. _…You're going to let ME decide? And not complain? Hmm, you're learning fast to obey my rules_ He commented before turning back to the collars.

"What a cute cat," The female cashier commented and Prussia grinned proudly.

"Of course! Limey is the most Awesome cat in the world!" He exclaimed. _I wonder if I skewered you if you would still call me Awesome and cute_ Arthur thought absentmindedly as he browsed through the collars.

"Where did you get him?" The woman asked curiously.

"On the street,"

"Oh my! Did you get him tested?"

"No need, Limey's fine,"

"But sir, he could have rabbis,"

"He doesn't, my vet made sure of it."

"I see," The women said with a nod. Then she turned to the cat. "Are you going to buy a collar?"

"Ja!"

"Which one will you choose?"

"Oh, I'm not choosing, Limey is,"

"E-Excuse me?" The woman asked confused, wondering if she heard wrong.

"I said that Limey is going to pick one out," Gilbert repeated flatly, slightly annoyed by having to repeat his Awesome self. _…I can't find any decent collars. Can we go somewhere else? Preferably back to Germanys?_ England questioned, though he didn't bother waiting for an answer as he knew he wouldn't get any.

"O-Okay…" The woman trailed off, concluding that the Albino was crazy. Prussia's eyes narrowed when he noticed this.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"N-Nein!"

"Ja, you do, look lady I'm not crazy, I'm too Awesome for that,"

"I-I didn't mean any offence sir, it's just-" She was cut off by a very familiar, annoying whine. Prussia and the cashier both looked over at Arthur, who had his paw on the chosen collar. _Found it_ He proclaimed not-to-thrilled.

The collar was red, with a simple golden square tag on it with nothing written. Gilbert took the collar.

"Good job Limey," _Go wank yourself_ "And here you go!" He said with a smug smile as he handed the collar over to the cashier to be scanned. The cashier bit back her anger at the smile and just scanned the collar.

"Do you want a name printed on it?" Gilbert tapped his chin in thought for a moment as he hummed.

"Ja,"

"…Well?"

"Just put…Limey on it,"

"Alright then,"

~oOo~

"Limey, stop moving!" _It's too tight!_ "I won't be able to get it on if you keep squiggling!" _Loosen it first!_ "Hold on…almost…got it…" _Stop it!_ "Damn it's too short!" _No shit!_ "There, now stop moving!" _Gah! Your hands are cold!_ "There!"

Gilbert looked proudly at the cat on his lap as the red new collar rested around its neck. For Arthur's part, he looked quite miserable, but happy enough to be done with the ordeal. He wasn't too happy about the tag around his neck though.

"Look at you, all formal. West will be pleased when he sees _this_," Prussia gushed happily as he shifted slightly in his sitting down position on the couch of the living room. _Damn, why did I pick this collar? It's so damn itchy!_ Arthur complained as he tried pawing at the offending collar with his left paw.

"Come on Limey, stop touching it! You'll get used to it," Gilbert tsked as he swatted the paw away, earning him a hiss.

"Bruder! I'm home!" A voice called as the front door could be heard closing.

"In here West!" Prussia called and waited for the German to enter. "What's new Luddy?"

Germany's eyebrow twitched noticeably at the nickname in annoyance.

"I just got the mail," He answered while holding up the small pile of envelopes in his hand.

"Cool, but check it out! Look at Limey! Notice anything different?" Gilbert questioned excitedly while holding the cat up for Ludwig to see, in Arthur's displeasure.

"Hmm, nein, he looks the same to me." Ludwig answered. Prussia frowned.

"He has a collar, West,"

"Oh," Germany leaned in closer to the cat to look at the tag. The name 'LIMEY' could be easily read in the gold.

"Very nice bruder,"

"Danke,"

"Now, let's talk more in the kitchen so that I can start dinner," Prussia nodded as he stood, cat still in hands, and followed the German to the kitchen. As soon as they reached it Gilbert placed Arthur on the floor and took the pile of mail his younger brother left on the counter.

"So, what did you do today?" Prussia asked casually as he leaned against the counter, reading over the names of the mail, dropping all of Germany's mail on the pile again, which was most of the mail.

"Nicht, though I got another frantic call from Italy because he ran out of pasta," Ludwig answered as he shuffled through the items in the fridge.

"Ouch," Gilbert said with a laugh.

"Ja, he wouldn't calm down for an hour,"

"…Hey…West…"

"Hmm?"

"Check this out," Germany closed the fridge and looked at his brother as Prussia was reading over an invitation addressed to the both of them.

"Looks like the UK is holding a World Party before the World Meeting in Washington. Ireland's hosting it in Dublin, it's this weekend." Gilbert summed up. Arthur sputtered the water he was drinking from a little bowl on the ground at the news. _He's WHAT!_

"A World Party? What for?" Ludwig questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't say…just that there's going to be booze and that it'll be a party we will never forget," Gilbert answered with a laugh. Germany sighed.

"Not another of those parties…I still remember France's in 2008," _That bastard wouldn't know how to throw a good party even if it was spitting him in the eye_ England huffed.

"Come on West, we got to go,"

"Nein, I would rather spend my weekend here."

"But West~!"

"Don't start with me. If it'll make you feel better, I'll think about it. Now leave me be so that I can start dinner." Germany then turned back to searching through the cupboards for the ingredients needed.

"I thought you said a guest was coming over," Prussia said confused.

"There is, it'll be a short visit. They're only passing by and want to quickly discuss a few things. It won't take long," Ludwig answered. As if by coincidence, the doorbell rang.

"Bruder, could you get that?" Gilbert nodded and left the kitchen to get the door, Arthur curiously racing after him.

The doorbell was heard again.

"I'm coming I'm coming," The Prussian called as he went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it wide.

~oOo~

"And what exactly do you think you can accomplish _Alba_ by forcing _me_ into hosting some World Party?"

"It's simple _Éire_; we can more easily find our brother with all the nations together in one spot. It's easy to tell who's hiding something, and who's not."

"What if they don't show up?"

"In that case Cymru, they will automatically be assumed a suspect for not showing."

"This plan is absurd, there is no way we'll find him this way."

"_Don't_ doubt my methods; I know what I'm doing. I promise you by the end of that day, I'll know where our little Albion is,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Omg who's at the door when Prussia opens it? Guess what, **DEPENDING ON HOW YOU REVIEW DECIDES IT!** I've got two people who it could be (which I'm not telling you who). I was going to use the one, but I get the hint from you guys via email that you guys don't want this to be a long ass story and and want England to change back soon. Personally, I was disappointed at that. I understand these kinds of story should be THAT long, but I have a lot more to go on with the plot.

No, I'm not changing how it's going to happen because of you guys, but I was going to do at LEAST another chapter or two before a big climatic part that will altimately change England's and Prussia's relationship, but your reviews give me the hint that you guys might want that NOW, speeding everything up. So that's who the second option would be...so please, if you're reviewing, LET ME KNOW whether or not you guys want the emtional "WTF is this doing in a comedy story *cries*" scene now, or later. You're choice!

Side note, if you seriously have no idea who Canada called up to help them find Iggy then...I don't know, look up England's family and you will find him! Lolz, I love him. I know I was starting to write accents out a bit at one part, but screw it, IMAGINE their accents cause it's annoying writting them out.

I don't think theres any translations so enjoy! :)


	8. A Game Anyone?

*makes tired drum roll sound* Yay...got it done...Sorry if I sound lazy, I like this chapter, but it lost it's flare while I was writting it cause I'm sooo looking more forward to HOPEFULLY the next chapter, and then DEFINATELY the one after that :) You know what that means? That for once I'm not completely winging all my chapters and I KNOW what's gonna roughly happen in the next two chapters. YAY! So anyways, without further distractions, please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or ANYTHING mentioned in this chapter! I don't want to specifically name anything cause that'll spoil the chapter, but seriously, I OWN NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER OR IN ANY OF MY STORIES! :)

P.S. Thanks Iggy, my Awesome beta, for editing this so fast (like, and HOUR after I sent it fast). You get a hug from Awesome Good Hero *glomped* :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_"I'm afraid that deep down I'm nothing and I'm no good_."-Anonymous

Prussia opened the front door only to have his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh shi-"

_SMACK_

Arthur looked at the Prussian shocked when he got knocked to the ground rather spontaneously before looking up and relaxing. _Ah, well, there's nothing to be alarmed over_ He thought as he sat down and watched.

"Hey Winnie!" The visitor chirped happily while stepping over Gilbert into the house. Prussia groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Don't call me that, it's unawesome, and what are _you_ doing here Liz?" He questioned at the Hungarian woman. Hungary shrugged and tied her frying pan back to her belt after using it against the male.

"I came to see your brother, about some things," She explained with a wave of her hand. Gilbert groaned.

"I was afraid of that," He mumbled as he slowly stood and closed the door.

"So where is-OH MY GOD!" Prussia froze in horror when Elizaveta saw his cat sitting watching them, and he was positive Limey noticed too by the way he stiffened at her glance.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" And with that Elizaveta ran so fast to the cat that any video camera would have to slow it down to frame by frame to see her move. Arthur gave a startled sound and turned to run, but didn't even make a step before Hungary scooped him up and squished him against her chest like the cutest stuffed animal in the world.

"AWWW!" She cooed as she cuddled him closer. _PRUSSIA! I'M…FUCKING…DIEING! CAN'T…BREATH!_ Arthur yelled in panic as he struggled for breath.

"Liz let him go!" Gilbert cried as he ran to his cat's defense. Hungary was quick to undo the simple knot holding her frying pan up and with one hand smacked him down again.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert complained on the ground at his pounding headache.

"Stop being so selfish and let me see it!" Elizaveta said with a huff before taking England and holding him out to inspect him _fully_. Arthur took in a deep breath from being suddenly released from a death hold before blushing quite flustered under her x-ray vision. She looked at him _everywhere_.

"Aww, what a cute little boy!" She cheered happily and England blushed more deeply. _S-Stop looking at me there!_ He defended.

"Hungary?" A voice called out and the woman turned around.

"Igen, I'm here Ludwig!" Elizaveta answered. Germany came out of the kitchen into the hall and immediately shook his head in shame at his brother's already fallen form.

"Shall we do business now? Or, considering you _are_ like family since you and my _bruder_," He glanced at Gilbert's patheticness, "Are close, would you like to stay for dinner and then do business?"

"NEIN!" Gilbert cried out. "Don't invite her for dinner!"

"I would love to!" Elizaveta said happily. _No! Germany why! What have I EVER done to you to deserve this?_ England paused for a moment to actually consider this. _Never mind, your mind is just_.

"Gilbert, _try_ and be entertaining for her and _not_ end up on the floor," Ludwig said to his brother before returning to the kitchen.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Gilbert mumbled as he went to stand back up.

"You know what I think?" Elizaveta started, stepping on Prussia's back and standing on it to keep him from standing. "I think your cat looks _very_ upset! Do you treat it right?" She questioned.

"I treat Limey fine now GIVE HIM BACK!" Prussia begged while trying to squirm away from her unsuccessfully.

"Hmm, well that name isn't very pretty at all! You probably starve the poor thing don't you!" _He won't give me his food, so yes!_ Arthur immediately agreed with a nod. Hungary looked at the cat in her arms.

"Look! He's _way_ too skinny!" _EXCUSE me?_ England asked flabbergasted.

"Limey's ALWAYS like that! Now give him back to me and GET OFF!" Prussia yelled.

"Point is Winnie, he looks too miserable. Don't worry, I'll make him feel better about himself," Elizaveta declared as she walked off of the Prussian and continued on her way.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gilbert asked alarmed.

"I am helping your poor cat. You can wait here until I'm done," She answered as she walked towards the washroom.

~oOo~

Gilbert sat on the couch waiting, glancing at the clock every few seconds and twitching in guilt. Hungary now had his cat, that alone is a bad thing, but the constant whines he keeps hearing in the other room keeps throwing him into a pit full of guilt and shame. _What the hell is she doing to him?_ He wondered.

"Hey, Teuton!" A female voice called and Gilbert sighed. For some reason Hungary was coming up with a shitload of new nicknames for him just to outmatch the many he had for her.

"I'm coming," He mumbled back as he stood and walked into the front entrance.

"Tada!" Hungary announced and Prussia froze.

"Mein Gott!" He said in shock.

Poor,_ innocent_ little Arthur, pretty much had his manhood ripped away from him in a whole new way. He now had a very _pretty_ prink bow on his collar, another on his tail, and another on his head. If _that_ wasn't enough to make him upset, then the strange multi-coloured and patterned kitty dress Hungary somehow got a hold of would have. He looked more miserable than the day he almost got neutered. _I hate my life…I lost my pride yet again…I would gladly die now_.

"Isn't he so cute~!" Hungary gushed while squishing the poor cat against her chest again. _Let me go! Prussia~!_ Arthur started whining again and Prussia felt bad.

"J-Ja, so cute, can I hold my cat now Liz?" He questioned hopefully. Hungary looked at him suspiciously before shrugging and giving him the cat.

"But I swear if you harm that cat I will put a permanent indent in your head!" Elizaveta warned while pointing a finger inches from his face. Gilbert leaned back slightly and nodded quickly.

"Bruder, Elizaveta, dinner is ready." Germany called and Hungary's expression turned back into a happy one.

"Coming~!" She answered as she went off into the next room. Prussia waited until she was gone before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked down at England. Arthur was shaking in trauma. _I…I lost…EVERYTHING!_ He cried despairingly as if he just lost his man parts…which to him were probably the same thing at this point.

"Hey, Limey, a-are you okay? Here, let me help you out," Gilbert said softly as he quickly took the bows and dress off of the cat. England started calming down after that.

"Where the heck did she get these?" Prussia wondered out loud as he looked at the accessories before setting them aside. Then he turned to England. "You really should have run," He said with a sigh. _She's fast!_ Arthur retorted.

"Come on, I'll give you something to eat. Maybe with some energy you'll be able to run faster." _I highly doubt it…I might be able to roll faster_.

~oOo~

"Hey, Gil, after I'm done my meeting with Ludwig, we've got to play-"

"Don't even say it," Gilbert interrupted annoyed for once. Elizaveta pouted from across the table.

"Come on~! I can win this time!" She encouraged.

"Liz, I haven't played it since the last time you were here, over a month ago, and I can still beat you. You're not going to win," Prussia answered flatly.

"But I've been practicing! Besides, since when did the self-proclaimed narcissist become tired of proving his Awesomeness?" Hungary asked.

"Since you challenge me to it every time you visit me since it was invented,"

"Come on Gil~! Please?"

"Nein, I'm tired of playing the game when I _know_ I'll win."

"Not this time! I've practiced, honest! I even had Japan help me get better! Please?" Prussia sighed at the other nation's puppy dog face.

"Fine, but you better make it worth my while. It's no fun with no competition." He said. Hungary cheered.

"West, are you going to be Liz's cheerleader? She'll need all the luck she can get," Gilbert said with a mischievous grin to his brother. Ludwig shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm not getting involved with your petty competition. But I'll watch and assure no one cheats." He answered.

"Pcht, I don't need to cheat to win," Prussia mumbled.

"Well then, Ludwig, let's hurry up and have our meeting. I've got a game to win," Hungary said excitedly while standing from the table.

~oOo~

"Ha! The Awesomeness that is me told you that you couldn't beat me."

"The song's not over yet!"

"Doesn't matter, there's no way you'll catch up to my score, I've got nearly perfect…cause I'm Awesome and all,"

"I can do it!"

…_Well…this wasn't what I was expecting_ England commented as he watched the two compete against each other from Germany's lap on the couch. Prussia and Hungary were competing against each other in Dance Dance Revolution Supernova, or short form, DDR. Yes, they were competing in a dancing game that Prussia was completely owning.

"YES!" Gilbert cheered as he beat the Hungarian in the third song of their match, earning him a triple sparkle A, while Elizaveta got only a single sparkling A.

"No fair! You cheated! There's no way you can be _that_ good!" She challenged angrily.

"What can I say Elizaveta, I'm _that_ Awesome." Gilbert answered with a shrug.

"Bruder, you played this for months after it first came out," Germany scolded.

"So what?"

"Don't make it sound like natural talent,"

"I wouldn't have gotten so good if my Awesomeness wasn't natural." Ludwig rolled his eyes. Arthur shook his head. _You're good…better than Japan, but Japan constantly complains he's too old for the game and never really plays…but without a doubt, you're not better than me_ England smirked.

Oh yes, England was the 'Master' of DDR. He spent a summer with Japan and played nothing but that, and became a pro…or so he believed. _If only I was normal again…I would kick your ass at this…just you wait…_

"Alright Liz, I'll let you pick the next song, losers choice," Hungary growled but went through the list.

"I challenge you at…Love Shine…on expert!" Elizaveta announced. Prussia laughed.

"Alright," He turned to look at England. "Hey Limey, cheer for me will yeah?"

_Whoo, go Prussia_ Arthur said very lazily and almost sarcastically as he gave a lazy fist pump.

"Alright, let's start," Elizaveta stepped on the 'X' button and began the round. To her shock, the whole song was mostly made of jumps. Prussia, being naturally light on his feet, and being a pro at this game, completely destroyed the Hungarian woman.

"Damn it!" She said angrily as Gilbert got yet again another sparkly triple A, while she got only one sparkly A.

"What can I say Liz, I'm Awesome. Why don't we call it quits, and play something you got a chance at like…Go fish or something." Prussia suggested with a grin.

"No way! Not until I win! Again!" Hungary said angrily determined.

For the next hour England and Germany were forced to watch the two play annoying songs over and over again, to the point where Arthur actually fell asleep on the German (though he will never admit this to _anyone_).

"Come on Liz, no more! Look, even _Limey's_ tired!" Gilbert complained, tired of jumping around on the mat when he could be watching some action packed German movie.

"Not until I win!" Elizaveta complained.

"Give it up! Come on, you can try and beat me again another time, but can we please _stop_?"

"…Fine," Hungary finally gave up as she decided that she _was_ quite tired too. Gilbert sighed happily and went over to his brother, petting England. Arthur opened his eyes tiredly and annoyed at the touch. _Go __**away**__…_ He complained with a half lidded glare.

"By the way, are you guys going to Ireland's party?" Hungary asked as she sat down beside Germany.

"Ja," Prussia answered while sitting on the other side of his brother, sliding the annoyed Brit onto his lap. Germany gave him a look.

"We aren't sure yet," He corrected.

"Well, I've convinced Roderich to go," Elizaveta continued with a mischievous smile. Gilbert laughed.

"Specs is going? We've _got_ to go now!" He exclaimed happily.

"Nein, I don't like these kinds of parties." Ludwig said with a disapproving frown.

"Come on West, no one's going to try and drug your drink again. I promise it was only the one time," Gilbert said while giving his brother a nudge.

"What about the dogs?" Germany asked.

"Stop making excuses, our neighbour will feed them." Prussia answered.

"The dogs might not react well to him-"

"West, he's the ex-officer that helped you _train_ them,"

"…What about your bird,"

"He's coming with me,"

"And your cat? You can't leave him alone with the dogs,"

"…I'll bring him too,"

"Gilbert, you can't bring a cat to a World Party," Elizaveta scolded.

"I won't, I'll leave him at the hotel," Gilbert answered.

"The hotel won't let you keep animals," Ludwig countered. _I'm not an animal_ Arthur mumbled tiredly.

"I'll sneak him in, big deal. I do that with Gilbird anyways. Besides, I'm not letting you make excuses for us not to go." Prussia said while pointing at the German accusingly. Ludwig sighed.

"I think this whole idea is a complete scam," He said with crossed arms. Gilbert scoffed.

"A scam to get what? Everyone hammered?"

"Don't be so childish, and I hardly believe someone like Ireland would have a World Party for no reason like France would or _you_ would."

"Who cares! Let's just GO!" Germany rolled his eyes at his brother.

As they talked, England had gotten down from Prussia's lap and sat on the floor, completely ignoring them, as he thought of a way to keep himself awake. He went over to the DDR mat and sat in the middle, debating on what song to choose. _Let's see…a slow song would be logical if I can't move around fast…hmm…but a lot of the slow songs are ridiculous…it looks like I'll have to sniff up my pride if I want to play…well, not my _pride_ but just my masculinity…which is worth a little less_.

Hungary's attention turned to the cat in confusion when she heard the sound of the songs changing. England kept scrolling and stopped on his chosen song, hesitating on it for a moment. _Come on, it's not the _worst_ song to play…_

Gilbert and Ludwig stopped their talk immediately when the music began to play.

"Limey?" Prussia questioned when he saw his cat sitting in the center of the DDR mat.

"_Why_ is your cat playing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' on Beginner?" Hungary asked confused. Oh yes, England was playing that song. _Because it has a slow beat!_ He retorted.

_Magnificent_

_Magnificent_

_Perfect_

_Perfect_

_Magnificent_

This was the general pattern of England's score, and the three other nations looked at him bewildered.

"He's _amazing_!" Elizaveta said with a smile.

"He's only on beginner, and it's a slow song," Gilbert countered, but he held no 'denounce of self-esteem' in his voice. Prussia moved onto the floor and sat beside the mat as England walked from arrow to arrow pressing on the appropriate button when necessary.

"Maybe we should go to a fast song for you next time," He commented. _Yeah right wanker_ Arthur answered while looking up at the Albino, pressing the right arrow at the perfect timing without looking.

"Don't give me that look, you're too cute to deny!" Prussia gushed while petting England's head, messing his fur up again. _Damn it I can't see the screen with you pushing my hair in my eyes!_ Arthur complained as he tried pawing the Prussian away. Gilbert laughed and easily pressed the appropriate arrow for the song while continuing to show affection to the cat._ You are such a bloody wanker! Now it's not a complete victory! Now I have to give credit to you! I hope you're bloody happy!_

"Considering you claim to 'love' your cat. He looks pretty miserable," Hungary commented lightly with a shrug. Prussia glared.

"You should have seen him when he was with you," He countered and she glared at him.

"You two are hopeless," Germany mumbled as he stood and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I know this chapter is a bit smaller than the other chapters, but I figured that adding in at the end the trip to the World Party would be off topic. And YES, I'm not hiding the fact, the next chapter is the World Party. Oh yeah, booze, cats, and more fun, the rest of the UK there! WAHOO! Sorry, I started roll playing as all of the other UK countries, plus Ireland, and minus England (Cause my friend is England). So yeah, like usual, I don't type accents cause it's annoying and hard in my opinion. But it's gonna be fun anyways! :)

Translations:

Igen- Yes (Hungarian)

**A/N-** Honestly, you guys should know any German in here, it's not new phrases and are pretty common. Like Nein...I think we ALL know what that means, and if you seriuosly don't, look it up or go to my first chapter or something where I ACTUALLY translated it. So, please review! Cause I like reviews and they make me feel VERY good about myself! So review and I'll reply like I always do cause each and everyone of you deserves a thank you! (and I know some of you have messages disabled, so just imagine me saying thanks to you). LUV YEAH ALL! :)


	9. World Party, England's Soliloquies

MUHAHAHA! I'M ALIVE! Heh, sorry it took so long for this to come out, but I just had a road block and...yeah...well I can honestly say this chapter didn't go as planned...but hey, a lot of things don't. There's going to be no translations or comments after this chapter for reasons you'll see so I'll put my notice up here for a change.

**NOTICE!:** So here's the deal. Unfortunatly I won't be able to update this story again any time soon *Cries in emo corner* I'm sure you guys are wondering why. It's cause I want to do a Christmas challenge starting tomorrow, December First. I'm going to make a Christmas story called "Christmas with the Kirklands" and update it every day until Christmas Eve (YAY!). It's based off of Christmas Vacation and gives you guys a look at my version of the countries that make up the United Kingdom. Two original characters will be in it made my both myself and my beta (who is a friend of mine). One is England's daughter, Talia, and the other is coincedentally his girlfriend (At the time...they're now engaged according to our role play), named Navey. Their relationships with each other will reveal themselves to you basically so...yeah...if you guys would like to support me on that story, it would be appreciated, and I promise to work on this story whenever the other one isn't biting me in the ass. So...thanks! And enjoy the chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of this! NOT ANYTHING! It belongs to it's rightful owners (naturally)...CHEERS! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_"Yet only you can call me into aliveness."_-Anonymous

"Nein,"

"But Luddie~! You can't just _leave_ him in here!"

"Then _why_ did you bring him in the first place!" Germany yelled angrily at his brother from his position at the steering wheel. Prussia looked down on his lap to where Arthur sat waiting for them to arrive at the World Party.

"Because! He wouldn't stay at the hotel!"

_~Flashback~_

"Nein Limey!" Gilbert cried as the damn cat clung to his shirt and refused to let go. "You can't come with me!" _Oh yes I can!_

"Let go-before-I-GAH!" Prussia landed with a '_thump_' on the ground as he tripped over his suitcase that he had yet to unpack. England sat on top of his chest looking at him with dominance. _You're taking me with you_ He said firmly with no room for argument. Or at least there would be if Prussia could hear him.

"Come _on_ Limey! West is already angry that you're here!" _And that's MY problem?_

"…Don't give me that adorable look." A few seconds later. "…Fine,"

_~Flashback over~_

"From your story it doesn't sound like you were trying very hard," Ludwig retorted harshly.

"I did! I…even tried tying him down and all that!" England looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. _Yeah right you wanker, like you could EVER hold ME down_. Germany gave a reluctant sound.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you." He finally let out. Gilbert let out a triumphant sound.

"Danke danke danke! You have NO idea how many claw marks you saved me tonight!" He said happily. Ludwig just pretended to ignore him.

~oOo~

The World Party. A fantastic and joyful event where friendly nations come together to socialize sophisticatedly and logically. If anyone believed that they are high. A World Party would be better defined as a place for lonely nations to forget their problems by drinking free booze, make hits on people they would never confront sober, and maybe get lucky. It was the _perfect_ place for the Germanic family to forget any stressful items (Limey) and for a certain British family to carry out a secret plan.

"Are you sure this will work?" Wales asked nervously as he was pushed a little forward by a drunken nation passing by. The room was practically packed, thanks to Scotland who forced Ireland to purchase a small room for the party with a lot of people.

"I'm positive, stop asking." Scotland replied annoyed. Leave it to his brothers to annoy him while at 'work'.

"Alright, I'm getting a pint," North Ireland said while splitting from the group. Scotland rolled his eyes and just ignored him.

"The rest of you, get to your places." He instructed, and Ireland and Wales nodded.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Prussia exclaimed excitedly as he went exploring around the room like an eager treasure hunter close to finding his gold. _Stop moving so I can ditch you!_ England complained as he was constantly tugged around corner to corner of the room by the Prussian, unable to jump down from his shoulder onto the floor.

"Prusse!" A voice called and Arthur's heart sank _deep_. _Oh great_…

"Hey! Franny! Awesome party, am I right?" Gilbert said in conversation as Francis came over to him, wine glass in hand. _If there's one thing the Frog is good for, it's distractions. Farewell and have fun without me_ Arthur said before softly jumping from Prussia down to the floor. If there was one thing he was thankful for, it was the fact he could land on his feet, and that he was very light weight (not like he wasn't before).

While Prussia was distracted, Arthur weaved through the legs of many nations, hoping to find a certain American, that he hoped would piece together the situation at hand.

Meanwhile, at the bar, sat a very sad Alfred, drinking every once and a while and looking around wearily. On normal occasions, he would be angry and tearing through the crowd, interrogating everyone for information on Arthur's location. But with the United Kingdom involved, he somehow felt powerless to help.

Scotland said he had a plan that was certain to work, if Alfred just _sat still_ and let _them_ handle the problem that they blame _him_ for…or at least both Ireland's blamed him for it. It unnerved him to be able to do nothing, but he somehow knew that some sort of information would turn up, that soon they'll find England and have him back. Somehow…

As for the UK, they honestly had no idea what they were looking for. Only Scotland really knew the plan and refused to give details on it, with excuses like "You'll know when you see it,"

And of course no one in the party was even paying attention to all of this. Everyone was too busy occupied with themselves or others. Romano was drunk enough for Spain to have _some_ of his way with him, Hungary watched Switzerland cautiously in case his pleasantries to Austria was something _more_ than 'friendly', Russia was having fun 'playing' with the Baltics and even making moves on Canada, Belarus followed Russia like a hawk, Lithuania follow _Belarus_ like a hawk as Poland complained, Cuba tried attacking Canada thinking he was America, Romania was stalking after people, Norway was trying to keep Denmark _off_ of him, Finland and Sweden were having a GREAT time, and so on and so forth.

As you can imagine, England had a little trouble getting through all these people, and more importantly, finding America. _Excuse me-ouch-move it!-darn-would you-STOP STEPPING ON ME!_ He yelled angrily as he slithered through the crowd rather frazzled and annoyed. _How the bloody hell am I going to find ANYONE I need in this dump-_

Arthur paused and blinked as a small opening was made through the mass of nations in front of him for a split second to see Alfred sitting at the bar. _ALFRED!_ He yelled as though the American could hear him. Without thinking he bolted for him, trying to weave as fast as he could through the mess. _I'm. Almost. There-_

WHAM!

Right when Arthur thought he had a clear path to America, a pair of legs walked practically into him. England gave a grunt as he ran into them and backed away, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts. _What the-_ He looked up and paled.

Green eyes looked into green eyes as one showed a surprised expression, the other a '_busted_' look. A smirk spread across the other nation's lips.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said mockingly and England glared up at him. _Scotland you wanker! You KNOW it's me don't you!_ He shouted angrily at his oldest sibling. Scotland bent down roughly in the crowd to near England's height.

"Albion, what have you done to yourself now?" He questioned with a little snicker. _Shut up and reverse this you idiot!_ Arthur snapped. Scotland chuckled at his younger brother's angered expression. He didn't mean to run into the cat, but as soon as he saw it he recognized him right away.

"So, a spell gone wrong, and you transported yourself somewhere and turned into a cat. Now _that's_ one you haven't done before. I don't even _need_ to beat you up for you to realize your mistake this time. Have you had enough yet?" He questioned. Arthur raised an eyebrow. His brother sounded almost…_sincere_. As if he…cared, and was actually willing to help him. It was almost too good to be true. _You want to…help me?_

Scotland looked at his brother with that honest face for another minute, almost expecting a response from the puzzled and cautious cat. _…If you HONESTLY mean what you said then…yes…I HAVE had enough. Please turn me back Alba, I want to go home_ Arthur admitted as he looked at his brother hopefully. Scotland's honest look turned to smug dominance.

"Don't think you can get out of this THAT easily little brother. You got yourself into this; you'll have to get yourself out. THAT'S your punishment, wallow in it." He said with another snicker as he picked his brother up. Arthur started clawing at the Scotsman furiously, but Scotland just held him by the extra fur at the back of his neck, and away from his body, completely and somehow trained to do this. _I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!_

Scotland began walking around the crowd, looking for something England didn't care to realize.

"Hey, Alba, I _really_ have no idea what I'm looking for-WHY do you have a cat?" Wales asked as he confronted his brother. Scotland stopped and put his free hand on his hip.

"I'm looking for its master," He answered simply. _WHAT!_ England exclaimed and began struggling more.

"Since when do _you_ care about someone else's cat?" Wales questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Since now," Scotland answered, still looking about the room.

"Hey, is it just me or does that cat remind you of-"

"No, I see no resemblance to anything but arrogance in this cat." He quickly cut off. _I hate you so much! When I'm human again I'm going to rip your heart out and-_

Scotland's head turned suddenly when he heard a voice calling out, searching for something.

"Limey? Limey where did you go?"

"Well look at this," Scotland said happily as his free hand turned England's collar around and read the tag: _Limey_. "Looks like I just found your owner, _Limey_," He snickered. _Don't you DARE bring me back to that hell hole! Please! Let. Me. GO!_

England struggled harder than ever to get free, but Scotland's grip was very solid. The red head carried the cat across the room, and practically tossed him at the Prussian when he was in close range.

"Found something of yours," He said in passing, and kept walking, Wales following confused behind him.

"U-Uh…thanks?" Gilbert questioned, unsure of who threw his cat at him, or how his cat got to someone in the first place. _ALBA! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE! COME BACK! CYMRU! REGONIZE ME AND TAKE ME HOME! SOMEONE!_ England yelled angrily and hopelessly. He was back in the Prussian's grip, that was it.

"Limey, where on _Earth_ did you go?" Gilbert asked. _To the Gateway of Heaven, then got dragged down here by my devil of a brother_ Arthur answered bitterly, his life seeming meaningless.

"I thought I lost you. Don't know what I would have done if I had. I might have gotten a long rant from West on responsibility if I did!" Prussia laughed, hiding his worry completely. England looked up at him in thought. _You make me TOO curious as to what you would do if I had managed to get away_ He commented.

"Bruder," A voice suddenly appeared and Prussia turned to his younger brother as he approached them.

"Ja?"

"We're leaving,"

"What? Why?"

"France drank another glass of wine then tried sticking his tongue down my throat, we're _leaving_." He explained angrily. Gilbert gave a weak laugh.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," He said casually. Prussia looked down warningly when England tried wiggling out of his grip, more violently than any time he's tried in the past. "Limey, would you quit moving! I can barely hold on to you!" _THAT'S the POINT!_

"For Gott's sake!" Germany exclaimed. He grabbed the cat from his brother and held the Brit in an iron grip. Arthur was shocked, and even more so by the fact he couldn't even move a centimeter out of the German's hands.

"Let's _go_!" Ludwig said more firmly and Gilbert raised his hands in defense, and slight fright at his brother's anxious behaviour to leave.

"But we only just got here West!" He reasoned.

"I. Don't. _Care_." Prussia sighed.

"Alright, _fine_, we can go. But…you owe me a WHOLE tone of bier for this!" Germany nodded.

"Let's go," The two started to head for the exit, England unable to escape from them.

Before they could reach the door, Hungary cut in front of them.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Luddie's upset, so we're going back to the hotel." Gilbert answered, earning him a glare from his brother.

"Nem! You can't leave yet! You just got here!" Elizaveta exclaimed unhappily.

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, but I refuse to stay here any longer." Ludwig said unmoving.

"West, it _is_ impolite to leave so early. It's our _jobs_ to drink all of Ireland's booze, that's why we're here!" Prussia tried convincing his brother yet again. Germany looked at him long and hard as he thought.

"You're right bruder…it's unfair of me to ruin your night. I'll make you a deal. Since I refuse to stay here, _I'll_ go back to the hotel, and you can call me when you want to be picked up…or if you're too drunk, get someone else to call." Ludwig offered. Gilbert jumped in glee.

"Danke West!" He shouted happily while giving the German a hug. England hissed when the Prussian's body came too close and tried to claw him, but unable to reach at that angle.

"Ja ja, now go on." Germany ushered. Prussia smiled before turning and leaving with Hungary towards Austria. Ludwig sighed before exiting the building, Arthur still in his unyielding hands.

~oOo~

England didn't know what was worst, being betrayed by his stupid older brother, or being stuck with a boring Germany while still being angry at his stupid older brother. Definitely the later.

_I hate him…I hate him…how could he do this to me? I've learned my lesson! This wasn't even my fault anyways…it was that stupid America…he should get punished, not me…and why is it the only person who recognizes me have to be stupid Scotland? He HATES me! Always pushing me when I'm down…learning my lesson my arse…he just wants another excuse to watch me suffer as he sits mighty high…bastard…wanker…there's no word on this planet to describe his wretchedness!_ Arthur growled lowly as he sat in Prussia's hotel room angrily, getting up to pace back and forth every once and a while as he fumed.

_I need to get away from here. If I leave now, there's more of a chance of running into America, or one of my _less_ selfish and cruel brothers…scratch that, Scotland's the only one who would do this to me. Better not run into Wales though…he thinks I'm Prussia's cat…stupid Scotland's fault…probably told EVERYONE that, didn't he! Stupid stupid wanker!_

England's ears perked up when a beep was heard, followed by the opening of the door.

"Danke bruwder, fur getting mich," Gilbert mumbled as Ludwig helped his drunk brother through the door.

"Ja, always a pleasure," Germany answered sarcastically as he closed the door behind him. _When did YOU leave?_ Arthur questioned angrily from the doorway of the bedroom.

"You're such a nice bruwder!" Prussia gushed and Germany had to stop the Prussian from hugging him.

"Ja ja…why don't you go to sleep?" Ludwig suggested hopefully. Sometimes his older brother was stubborn when he was drunk.

"'Kay," Gilbert smiled and stumbled his way over to the couch, Ludwig following the whole time to make sure he didn't hurt himself along the way. Prussia flopped onto the couch with a childish giggle.

"Like a two year old," Germany mumbled to himself. "Alright, now go to sleep," Gilbert nodded eagerly and closed his eyes. In minutes he was in a deep sleep to everyone's satisfaction. Ludwig sighed and got a garbage can for his sibling, leaving it beside the couch.

England watched furiously from the door. _Why don't MY brother's take care of me? Nations or not we're blood brothers. Its Scotland's job as the eldest to take CARE of me, not abandon me! Yet he treats the others like family! And why wasn't America looking for me? Didn't he care I was gone? He just SAT there moping! Was he even _thinking_ of me? I can't stand this place anymore, but I can't leave the hotel with all the doors and windows sealed…but on the way to the airport tomorrow, I can escape then. No one can stop me from changing back then, and getting revenge on them all!_ Arthur gave a dangerous look to Germany as he quietly busied himself tidying the room.

~oOo~

That night, Arthur dreamt of being human again.

"_Iggy! You're back!"_

"_I am you bloody wanker,"_

"_Where were you?" America asked._

"_In hell," England answered. But for some strange reason, he turned his head away as if he told a lie, and felt guilty for it._

"_Well, you're back now! Everything will be just like before!"_

"_No, it won't be. I'm going to change things."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, first, I'm going to somehow make Scotland cry…don't know how, but it's worth the challenge." Arthur answered._

"_Then what?" Alfred questioned eagerly, as if he actually _cared_._

"_I would tell Wales to stop believing everything Scotland says. I'm going to make sure Germany NEVER finds out about me cuddling with him as a cat…I'm going to make YOU stop being so stupid."_

"_Have fun with that!" America answered with a smile._

"_And what about me?" A voice asked. England frowned. The voice was from behind, but for some reason he didn't turn around to answer. He knew, but didn't, who it was._

"_What about you?"_

"_If you're changing things, what are you going to change about us?"_

…_Change...about…us?_

Arthur awoke with a start. He was so dazzled and confused about his dream that he was unsure about reality for a second. When his dream state started to wear off did he look around at his surroundings. He was in a cage, in some sort of luggage area. England recognized it, he was there before, just _once_ before. _**WHY AM I ON A PLANE!**_ He screamed so loud he was _sure_ a human could hear him clearly.

_Wankers went to the airport without waking me! How is that POSSIBLE! Hangover Prussia would have woken me up with his clumsiness! Unless Germany…NO! DON'T THINK IT! Stupid stupid me! How could I have slept all the way here!_ Arthur's ears perked at a sound. In the distance the overhead was heard announcing something in German. The word 'Berlin' caught his ears and he growled. _I slept the whole FLIGHT!_

~oOo~

"Home sweet home," Ludwig mumbled as he and his brother entered the German's house.

"Would be…if I didn't have a verdammt headache." Gilbert groaned as he put his hand to his head in pain.

"You have no one but yourself to blame,"

"I wasn't blaming anyone," Germany raised an eyebrow, before quietly walking away.

"Bruder, before I forget, you should deal with that cat of yours. He's been unusually quiet for a…what would you call it…fussy? Cat." He called over his shoulder before disappearing through the kitchen door. Prussia frowned and looked down at his fuming cat. You could feel the aura from a mile away.

"Hey, Limey, everything okay?" He asked worried. _No…NOTHING'S alright. I'm back in GERMANY. _GERMANY_! I was so close to HOME! ENGLAND! I was RIGHT there! I could practically see a vision of it! And now it's GONE!_ Prussia raised an eyebrow, unable to understand the cat's mood.

"I don't know what's going on, but I got too big of a headache to read the signs…I didn't even know you were upset until West mentioned it," He sighed as he began to walk away.

"If you need to talk…or…whatever you cats do, you know where I am. I'm here for you," England looked at him strangely as Gilbert headed for the basement. For some reason he felt touched that there was someone who actually _cared_ for him, and made sure he was alright…even though he had no idea that it was actually Arthur there. _Does…Does this _change_ things?_ He thought about it for a moment.

~oOo~

12:00 AM. It was nearly pitch black in the basement of Germany's house. It was unusually warm that early night, and Gilbert had felt a little claustrophobic, so he opened his high basement window. England waited for Prussia to fall into a deep sleep, before climbing up as many things as he could to that window, without waking his 'master'.

Once he made it to the window he looked back at the sleeping albino and hesitated.

"_You look like a vampiric angel~! Or…or…a knight-ish angel…or demonic angel…or-"_

"_Let me go! Prussia~!"_

"_Bloody narcissistic bastard and his good food,"_

"_And even if you weren't I would DEFINITELY not let YOU, the infamous stealer of vital regions, get ANYWHERE near me like that…not again!"_

"_Don't you dare look at my underside you perverted kraut,"_

"…_and I hope what I'm about to say changes nothing between us, because I'm not going to treat you any differently than before. But…thank you…for coming back for me in there."_

Arthur sighed heavily. It had only been weeks but…it felt longer. He could even say he got _attached_ to...

_Does this change things_ He wondered again to himself. Holding onto his pride dearly he turned away defiantly. _No_.

Then England was gone, out into the dark, cloudy, night.


	10. Lost, Found, Missing

*Crying loudly* I MISSED THIS STORY SO MUCH! *sobs* I swear I've been writting this through December despite what I said! And the saddest thing is I had it done last week and wanted to offer it as a Christmas present to you guys...but, unfortunately due to the time of year, my beta hasn't been able to edit it at _all_! So, since I was so determined to get it out before New Years, I edited it myself again in hopes I might get my final mistakes covered...sorry if I didn't.

So yes, this is the ultimate chapter you've all been waiting for! Dun dun duuun! I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or ANYTHING in this chapter! I SWEAR IT! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_"Each time you're kind and enouraging,"_-Anonyomous

_How could this have happened?_ Prussia thought in panic as he rushed down the street, his eyes darting around for any signs of Limey. It wasn't even ten past eight in the morning when he had started his search. He knew when he woke up early that morning that something was wrong, but he tried convincing himself otherwise and forced himself to sleep longer till eight.

He still couldn't believe that Limey was gone. He knew the cat hated him but…he never thought it would ever leave him.

"_West! West!"_

"_Bruder?"_

"_West! You've got to help me!"_

"_What? What is it?"_

"_It's Limey! He's gone!"_

"_I'm sure he's around here somewhere-"_

"_He's not! I've searched everywhere in the basement! I lock my door at night! There's no way he could have escaped upstairs!"_

"_Then there's no way he could have escaped bruder,"_

"…_Nein…I…I left the window open last night…"_

"_Bruder, he is a small cat. There is no way he could have made it up that high-"_

"_But he did! I even found a path he could have taken up! He's gone! You have to help me find him!"_

Germany hadn't gone with him into the streets to search for the missing cat, but Gilbert was sure Ludwig was calling _someone_ to help…hopefully. _Limey…where did you go? Where _could_ you go? Do you even realize how dangerous it is out here?_ Prussia froze at the thought. _Mein Gott…what if he gets hurt like he did when I first found him? I have to find him now!_ Gilbert took off at such a speed that pedestrians might have thought he was an Olympic Gold medallist for his speed.

~oOo~

_Where…am I?_ England questioned quietly as he walked down a dark ally, tail between his hind legs. _I thought I knew my way around Berlin…I guess only with a car…and a taxi driver…how could I have gotten so lost? I swear this was the way back to the streets_ Arthur looked around nervously at his dark surroundings.

When he had started out, he felt confident of where he was going. But as he continued on, his turns became guesses, and soon he became hopelessly lost. _M-Maybe I should have…no, I made the right decision to leave. I _have_ to get home. No one said this was going to be easy. Come now Arthur, you can do this_ England took in a deep breath and started on his way again. _It always gets darker before the light…right?_ He questioned as he went further and further down the alleyway. Of course he was extremely grateful that there was no one jumping out of anywhere and trying to kill him but…that didn't mean that he was less scared.

Arthur looked up when he felt a heavy rain drop on his head. _Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me_ He cursed as another drop fell, followed by another one. _Come on chap, you're a nation full of rain; there's nothing to be afraid of. Just find some shelter_ England nodded to himself before hiding under the flap of an upright cardboard box.

Five minutes later the rain came pouring down heavily and Arthur shivered whenever the wind blew the rain at him. He yawned and laid down. _You've been up most of the night, there's no harm in resting for a while_ He convinced himself. His heavy eyelids drifted shut and he fell into a deep slumber. His dream turned into a familiar repeat of the dream he had the day before, but now continuing where he had left of.

"_Have fun with that!" America answered with a smile._

"_And what about me?" A voice asked. England frowned. The voice was from behind, but for some reason he didn't turn around to answer. He knew, but didn't, who it was._

"_What about you?"_

"_If you're changing things, what are you going to change about us?"_

…_Change…about…us?_

"_Nothing,"_

"_Why not? We have fun,"_

"_Stupid fun, you don't even know who I am." Arthur turned around to face the other, green eyes meeting red. Prussia looked at him with a frown._

"_Do I need to for me to care for you? For me to want to protect you?" He asked. England opened his mouth before closing it in thought._

"_It's not the same. All decent people care and protect their pets." He answered._

"_Did you ever think I thought of you as more than a pet? Not every pet has a mind of its own you know. Did you ever think I thought of you as my small fuzzy companion? A friend?" Gilbert asked while putting his hands on his hips._

"_But I'm changed now! I'm not your _cat_ anymore!" Arthur countered, tears in his eyes for unknown reasons. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to be human again, and yet he felt unloved and uncared for because of it._

"_I don't care. Cat or human, you're still the same person to me. Do you think I really care what you look like? Do you really think of me like that?" England looked down at his feet embarrassed._

"…_A little…can't blame me…you're so bloody narsisstic…" Prussia laughed before giving a warm smile._

"_I have no nation, no people of my own, I live off my brother, I'm barely surviving, and no one knows who I really am anymore. Do you _really_ think that under my outward act I'm narsisstic? I do what I can to show others I'm okay. That doesn't mean that's who I am. You of all people should know that." He answered. Arthur nodded._

"_I guess so…"_

"_Besides, you should also know, I'm never as people expect me."_

"_How would _I_ of all people know that?" England questioned skeptically._

"_Well, you were there at Waterloo weren't you?" Prussia questioned with a grin. Arthur paused as he thought._

"_Oh yes…I know what you're referring to now…we thought that after France attacked you at Ligne that we were alone in the battle. Well, alone as in, just us and those working under our Duke." England said with a nod._

"_Ja, but we came when you thought we wouldn't. We came when you were near the end, didn't we? We won the war together, though I don't think people really think of me when they think of that battle, only you and Franny." Prussia smiled. England was silent for a moment._

"_Gilbert…can I ask you a question?"_

"_Ja,"_

"_I…know that you aren't real…none of this is real but…I have to know…even though whatever you say isn't true because it's all from my mind, but…are you…looking for me?" He asked. Gilbert thought about it for a moment before smiling._

"_What do you think?"_

Arthur stirred violently as a giant gust of wind pushed him into the box, and what felt like a bucket load of water crashing down on him. He gave a startled cry before sitting miserably in the rain, shivering often from the cold.

_I want to go home_ He sniffed as he looked at the ground miserably. He didn't care if it was his home, or Germany's, he just wanted to be somewhere warm and familiar. _If I don't keep moving, I'll die out here_ Arthur reminded himself as he stood and began walking again, wishing every moment that Prussia would find him.

Time passed by slowly, and England wandered through endless allies before reaching the crowded streets again. He was beyond grateful for finding human beings, though he knew none of them would stop and help him. Keeping to the wall, he followed along the sidewalk, not exactly knowing where he was going.

As time went on, fewer people were on the streets, and after being splashed by a car driving over a puddle, Arthur retreated back to an ally until the rain would cease. He curled up against one of the walls and laid down, watching the street longingly, and remembering a time he walked down them just complaining about going to a meeting. _How stupid of me to complain about such a stupid thing_ He scrutinized.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander…thinking of times he took for granted, and of what he would do if Prussia found him. _I wonder if he's actually looking for me…knowing him, he probably is…won't find me here though…_ He didn't know why that upset him more than he expected.

"_You came,"_

"_Of course I did, you didn't really think they defeat the Great Kingdom of Prussia did you?"_

He sighed. His dream was right. He had felt similar at Waterloo…they were about to be defeated by France, and Prussia was the decision between life and death. At the time, they didn't even know where Prussia was. But they came, when they least expected it. _I only wish it was as simple as that now…_ Arthur sighed and let out a pitiful whine.

"…Limey?" England's head snapped up as if he heard a nearby gunshot. _P-Prussia?_ He questioned confused and slightly dazed from just coming out of his thoughts. He waited a moment, but his name wasn't called again. His heart sank. _I guess it really _was_ too good to be true…_

"Limey!" A voice suddenly exclaimed and England looked up at the entrance of the ally to see Prussia looking at him in a mixture of disbelief, shock, and relief. England couldn't stop himself from crying out to the albino. _Gilbert!_ Prussia knelt down as Arthur ran at him at full speed and caught him when he jumped at him.

"Limey! Oh danke Gott you're alright," Gilbert thanked as he squished his cat against his chest lovingly. For once, Arthur didn't care, he just cared that he wasn't lost anymore…and perhaps something else. _I promise I'll wait until you take me back to England before leaving next time, I swear! Just take me back with you!_ He cried, burying his head into the other's wet jacket.

"Here, you must be freezing!" Prussia exclaimed as he opened his jacket and covered England over with half of it. Arthur snuggled closer as he felt himself give a big shiver, making himself even colder. He looked up curious when he heard a sniff coming from the Prussian. Gilbert used the hand that wasn't supporting England up with to wipe at his eyes, tears going down his pale cheeks. _Prussia, are you…crying?_ Arthur questioned as he looked up at the other.

"Limey, don't you…ever do that again…okay?" Gilbert said between sniffs before looking down at England. Arthur suddenly felt bad as he considered for the first time what _Prussia_ must have felt when he left. Sure, Gilbert had strong attachments to his animals, and people get upset when their pets are missing, but adding in the fact that Prussia was pretty much on his _own_, it changed things. Germany was barely at home, and even if he was, he was doing work. So was everyone else, because they were still _nations_.

England subconsciously nodded his head towards the Prussian before realizing what he had done. _Why did I nod? I can't agree to something like this if I want to get home_ But he felt too much guilt to go against his better judgement. He felt as though he was rewarded when Gilbert gave a small grateful smile towards him.

"Danke," He thanked as he stood and began walking down the street, cradling the soaked cat in his arms. Arthur was surprised, shocked, and a little angry when he realized he was no more than five minutes away from Germany's house. _All this time I was walking back?_ He criticized with a huff.

Gilbert opened the door to the house and entered, closing the door behind him. Immediately Germany appeared through the door leading to the living room.

"Well?" He questioned. Prussia smiled and revealed the cat hidden in his coat.

"I found him," He answered.

"Well, it's a good thing; he could have been killed out there." Ludwig said with a nod.

"Can you hold him for a moment?" Gilbert asked. Germany nodded and Prussia handed England over to his brother. Arthur gave an angry huff and looked at Gilbert expectantly as the Prussian hung his coat up on the rack. He then came and took England back.

"Danke West, for doing…well, everything you did really." Prussia thanked with a sheepish smile. Germany blinked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"J-Ja," He stuttered, taken aback.

"I know you have stuff you have to do, so I won't bug you anymore. I'll go dry Limey up and make sure he hasn't picked up any sickness from the streets." Gilbert explained with a nod before turning and leaving before his brother could say anything.

"…Alright," Ludwig answered quietly to himself before sighing and heading upstairs.

~oOo~

"It must feel good to get these bandages off finally," Prussia commented lightly as he took the wet bandages off of his cat. England looked up at him from where he sat on the bathroom counter. Gilbert frowned as he took a closer look at Arthur. Taking Limey's previously injured leg and moving it back and forth he made a confused sound.

"Strange, you're completely healed. You healed much faster than I expected," He said as he pulled back with a raised eyebrow. _Same here_ Arthur agreed as he looked at his leg.

"Well…I guess that's a good thing…anyways, here," Gilbert took the dry towel beside England and wrapped it around Arthur's still shivering body. _Thanks_ England said with a small blush.

"I don't think you caught anything, but I think it's best to keep an eye on you just in case. I hope you're warm enough with just this, I can take the blow drier out if you want." Prussia continued. Arthur looked up at him alarmed from his last experience with it and shook his head quickly. Gilbert laughed and nodded his head.

"Alright then," Picking the cat up, Prussia wrapped the towel under England and carried him gently out of the bathroom, turning the light off as he did.

"Why don't we go watch a movie or something? It'll take our minds off of things." Gilbert suggested. Arthur could tell Prussia was eager to forget the whole matter and to probably make him feel more at home. England just nodded, not caring what they did as long as it involved him warming up.

Gilbert sat down on the couch in the living room with Arthur curled up on his lap. As the Prussian turned the TV on and found a movie playing, England snuggled up inside his towel and made up his own subtitles for the movie.

As the movie continued Arthur began to fall asleep to Prussia's touch as Gilbert scratched him gently behind the ears. _I missed this_ England purred softly, not even aware of what he was thinking.

~oOo~

"Alfred, you can't do this." Canada begged as he looked at his brother.

"That bastard…he promised to find Iggy, and then he just quits!" America growled as he typed angrily on the keyboard of his computer.

"I'm sure he has his reasons-" Matthew started but was cut off.

"And what about the rest of the UK? They just stop looking for their own brother? They just stopped caring! I'm going to find him no matter what!" Alfred exclaimed determined.

"We agreed to not tell anyone else! If everyone finds out, they could do almost anything! What if they find him and hold him captive for ransom, o-or hurt him, o-or-"

"Mattie," Canada stopped babbling. "We _have_ to find him. This is my fault, if I don't find him, I'll never forgive myself." America said seriously, his eyes showing a deep emotion that Canada instantly recognized. He slowly nodded in understanding.

"Alright…I hope you know what you're doing." Alfred nodded.

~oOo~

"Bruder, look at-"

"Shh! West, Limey's sleeping," Prussia hissed as his brother walked into the living room during the credits of the movie. Germany paused, paper in hand, looking at the sleeping cat buried in a towel, before sighing frustrated.

"This is serious bruder; I got an email from America. It's addressed to _all_ nations." He continued quietly. Gilbert looked at him shocked.

"_Everyone_? What is it?" He asked.

"It's England, he's missing." Ludwig answered.

"What!" Gilbert practically shrieked. Germany quickly hushed his brother, motioning to the cat. Prussia rolled his eyes angrily at the rule of being quiet that he set upon the room.

"He didn't explain what happened, but England's been missing for almost a month now, maybe a bit more." Ludwig continued.

"A-Are they sure he just isn't at home?" Gilbert tried.

"Nein, America saw him disappear. But he won't write what happened." Germany explained.

"How is that possible? Why didn't he tell anyone before?" Prussia asked angrily.

"I don't know, but he says for us to keep an eye for him. He sounds desperate,"

"Mein Gott," Gilbert whispered in disbelief and shock.

"I'm sorry bruder,"

"…What for?" He questioned quietly.

"You two were friends," Germany elaborated.

"Still are, don't act like he's dead West. Ja, we go drinking all the time with Denmark…it's weird thinking of him as…missing…I can't think of such a nation disappearing…I mean, where did he go? What happened that's so bad that America won't tell anyone?" Prussia explained with a sigh.

"If it's that bad, we shouldn't question him. I'll tell my boss of England's disappearance and see if they have any information or sightings of him," Ludwig offered.

"Ja, but do not let the information get out to the wrong people." Germany nodded in agreement before turning and heading for the phone. England stirred and Prussia looked down at him. _Wh…what's going on?_ Arthur questioned sleepily, his eyes fluttering tiredly.

"Go back to sleep Limey, I'll get West to put in another movie for you to sleep to." Gilbert whispered gently to the kitten, petting him softly on the head, causing Arthur's eyes to close at each touch. _M'kay_ England slurred, putting his head back down and falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** WAKE UP LIMEY! DO IT! Hehe, I'm sure you guys were wondering when THIS news would be spread, and now it is.

Now, on a side note, you must have noticed that I refered to the Battle of Waterloo probably more than I should have. It's only for one majour reason. If you a re a big fan of PrussiaxEngland pairing, I would suggest looking this war up. Because honestly, when I read about it in my Les Miserables book, I nearly died. Best Yaoi war I read yet. I loved it so much I wrote a One-Shot dedicated to it, a story I treasure to much considering. I WOULD put it up on Fanfiction for all of you to read about Prussia and England's beautiful love at the end of the war, but I'm so protective of the story that I can't. I don't think people will appreciate the Awesomeness the story holds, so sorry guys for that.

Anyways, please review with your thoughts on the chapter as always! Ciao! :)


	11. Failed Plans

I know I updated less than two weeks ago, but we'll just say I'm dedicated enough to actually get another chapter up in the amount of time. So, here is a weird and random chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this chapter, not ANYTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_"Each time you try to understand because you care."_-Anonymous

"Alright Limey, we've got a mission." Prussia said as he walked down the street from his brother's house. England looked at him from where he was perched on the Prussian's shoulder. _A mission? You're not dragging me along for some chore Germany sent you off to do, are you?_ He questioned sceptically.

"I found out the other day that a friend of mine went missing. I've been looking around on my own but…I thought you might want some fresh air, you've been grumpier than usual today." He explained. _You would be too if a stupid yellow bird knocked over _your_ bowl of milk, flies into the washroom, and when you try to get on higher ground you fall into the toilet and have to saved by _**Germany** Arthur ranted angrily before pausing. _Wait…a missing friend? Could it…no, how would he know? Maybe someone else went missing_.

"The chances of finding them here is slim but…there's always hope that you might run into them. I mean, there's more chances that they ran away then being kidnapped or something…or so I hope…Anyways, let me know if you see a weird looking blond that would probably stick out of a crowd because of certain, noticeable assets." Gilbert continued, looking around attentively. _Weird looking blond? He couldn't _possibly_ be talking about me; I don't stick out of crowds…maybe France? His glamour _would_ stick out of normal crowds, and he seems like the type to get lost when he's drunk…hmm, but he couldn't be _that_ stupid. America would, but he's not Prussia's friend. How about Alfred's brother? Uhh…what's his name? He's not stupid, but I'm sure he would get lost easily, considering so many people barely notice him…which isn't any fault of my own_ Arthur self-assured slightly embarrassed.

The two of them walked around the area for a good hour or two before taking a break on a park bench. Prussia took England off of his shoulder and let him sit beside him as they rested.

"It's harder than it seems…the world is so big." Gilbert said with a sigh. _So many people wouldn't be able to live here if it wasn't_ Arthur pointed out.

"I still wonder what could have happened that they just _disappeared_, but there's no way to find out…legally anyways." He continued. _You're becoming obsessed with this, maybe you should get a new hobby_ England suggested hopefully. Prussia snickered.

"I bet if we gave one of West's dogs his sent, they could sniff him out." He joked before giving out a laugh. Arthur looked at him nervously. _I would _really_ rather not_.

England's ears went flat on his head when a bark was heard a distance away. Turning around he saw a dog barking madly at him, barely being controlled by the leash its owner held. _Why did you jinx me? Tell me why?_ Arthur said annoyed as he looked back at the Prussian who looked at the dog dangerously.

"That's a sign that we better get moving," He stated as he scooped the cat up and walked away from the park. _Well, I'm not going to complain about not having to walk_ England said with a content sigh as he got comfortable in the other's embrace.

~oOo~

"Alright Limey, West went out to meet with his boss about business of the state. I'm just going to search around a little more. Try not to mess up the house, and stop fighting with Gilbird. I don't know what the issue between the two of you is, but I want it to stop. Alright?" Prussia instructed from where he stood at the front door, looking down at the cat. Arthur looked away stubbornly. _Fine_ He replied. Prussia smiled triumphantly when he saw a reluctant nod from the cat.

"Good boy, I won't be gone long." And with that, Gilbert turned and left the house, closing the door behind him.

England looked at the door for a long moment when suddenly an idea struck him. _I wonder…_ His thoughts were cut off when the flapping of wings was heard. Looking up, Arthur saw Gilbird dive down to him, stopping just before contact, before perching in front of him. Gilbird gave a few angry chirps at his thoughts.

_Stop chirping you annoying ball of lemon! You didn't even hear my whole thoughts!_ Arthur defended. Gilbird paused before patiently waiting for a further explanation. _Listen, let's get it out, I don't like you, you don't like me, end of story. But we _both_ know that I'm a human, or close enough to it. If there was a way for me to turn back and leave this place, I'm sure you of all creatures would be the first to help me achieve it, wouldn't you?_ England questioned. Gilbird hesitated before shaking its head.

_What? What do you mean no?_ Arthur asked surprised. Gilbird gave a few cheeps, adding a few strange gestures of his wings to help his translation get along to the other. _Oh…I see. You only don't like me because I torment your master. And you of course, but that's a side note. But you don't want me leaving because I make him happy too…_ He sighed. _I can't stay like this forever. But there's something I want to try…I always pushed it out of my mind because I thought I wouldn't be strong enough to do it but…I feel like now, I might be able to pull it off._

Gilbird cheeped curiously. _Magic is what brought me here, changed me into a cat. I wonder if I try using magic to turn me back, if it will. I don't know how much of my magic actually transferred into this body with me but…I think it's worth trying. If it fails, which it most likely will, I'm sure the situation can't get any worse than it already is. But I can't do this by myself, if something happens; I want someone there to tell someone else…I'm sure you're more reliable than Alfred is right now_ Arthur continued. Gilbird nodded in agreement. _Alright then, you know the house better than me. Do you have anything I can draw with?_ Gilbird nodded before flapping his wings and flying off.

England stood up and headed for the living room, wanting space to perform effectively. He looked up surprised and expectantly when Gilbird came back so quickly. His eyes quickly turned to skepticism when he saw the bird holding a sheet of printing paper in its beak and a pencil in its talons. _Really? That's ALL you could find?_ The bird put the paper and pencil down before chirping angrily at the other.

_Alright alright, just stop chirping. I've never done any magic with paper before…I'm more safe using the pencil on the floor. Besides, the circle must be bigger than my current size anyways. We'll just erase the circle off the ground when we're done_ England suggested. Gilbird reluctantly nodded to the idea as Arthur took the pencil in his mouth and began drawing. _Okay, it's hard to see what I'm doing, you'll have to fly above me and tell me what I'm drawing wrong_ England instructed. Gilbird nodded before flying into the air and looking down.

With a lot of mis-instructions and much time later, they finally finished the pencil circle on Germany's floor. England and Gilbird sat beside each other looking at the circle fondly. _Good team work, now it's the matter of actually getting the spell right_ Arthur stated with a sigh. _No matter what happens, nothing can interrupt me, __**nothing**__, understand?_ Gilbird chirped in agreement.

England sighed as he walked up to the circle, concentrating on what he had to do. Clearing his mind, he started chanting in his mind, rewording his previous spell to fit the new situation. Gilbird watched him amazed as the circle started to glow slightly. It wasn't like it was the first time, the light wasn't very bright, and there was only a slight change in the wind current. But as Arthur continued chanting, the more difficult it became to finish. He felt as if all his energy was going into it, and he began to fully consider if he really _did_ have enough magic in that form to complete the magic through.

Gilbird heard his back thoughts on the magic, and knew from the look Arthur gave him that the cat couldn't stop the spell now, but he might not live to finish it either. Gilbird quickly took up the pencil, and flying across the summoning circle, he dragged the eraser across. As soon as the lines were broken up the magic stopped. England sighed in relief, being released from the magic.

_Thank you_ He said tiredly. Gilbird chirped concerned. _I'm fine, just tired…I didn't think it would take that much out of me…I guess I thought all my magic would come with me…I guess it followed where my nation's powers went. On a side note somewhere, only somewhat fueling me until I become human again_ He answered. Gilbird flapped one of his wings gently at the cat. _It's alright, I don't need to rest. I'll help erase the circle, and then we can wait for Prussia and Germany to come back_.

Gilbird had no choice but to allow the persistent Brit to help him clean up. He was a smart bird, and knew that England was tired from exerting too much energy at one moment, and he also knew that doing extra work wasn't going to help. But Arthur insisted, so he didn't stop him. Soon enough, the marks were gone.

_Now…all we have to do is find something to pass the time until they return_ England said as they finished. Gilbird gave a started rustle of his feathers when Arthur gave out a rather violent cough. He chirped concerned. _I said I'm fine…I'm sure it's just some aftermath of using too much energy…just a bit out of breath is all_ England assured. Gilbird huffed, knowing the cat was lying.

_I said, I'm fine. I can handle this_ Arthur said more firmly when the bird continued to chirp at him. He stood up and began walking away from the annoying bird when he found that his vision was blurring things together. He shook his head, but it just got worse to the point where he swayed and collapsed to the ground, unable to get back up.

Gilbird flew over to him, flying around his head while chirping panicked. England let out another violent cough. _I'm sorry…Gilbird…it's worse than I thought…my brother said that…sometimes if you use more magic…than your body can handle…but you pull back…before the spell can take from…your body what…magic it needs to be…completed…that it can…fry your…energy and…make you…weak or…severely sick…_ He mumbled miserably. Gilbird gave a criticising chirp. _What do you mean…being sick is an excuse…for something big? When I say sick…I mean…like hospitalization…sick_ England emphasized, too tired to go into details. Arthur suddenly gave a jerk forward as he gave a strange sound. _Oh God…not again…please…Gilbird…get help_ He begged before giving another strange sound. Gilbird knew that sound; his master gave it a _lot_ whenever he gets drunk. England's stomach was about to give way and Germany would freak if he ever found out.

Gilbird nodded his head determined at his new mission before flapping his wings and flying over to the front door. Gilbird paused when he realized he couldn't open the door, and at that time of month, no windows would be open. Still, England needed help, and he had to give it his all to help.

Gilbird flew around the house for anyway of getting out, but couldn't find even so much as a crack. Finally he came back to the living room feeling like a failure. Seeing Arthur curled up in a little ball on the ground shivering, Gilbird flew to the couch, picked up the blanket folded up on the top in his beak and flew over to him, draping the blanket over the Brit.

Arthur looked at the bird as it landed in front of him. _Thanks_ He mumbled, curling up inside the blanket, thankful that Gilbird had put it slightly over his head as well, just ending past the ears. Gilbird nodded. Now they would just have to wait…and England doubted his stomach would be able to hold on for very long.

~oOo~

"Well, that was a waste of an hour." Prussia muttered darkly as he entered his brother's house unhappily. The house was dark from the late hour but the albino didn't really care as long as he turned on a light. Closing the door behind him, Gilbert started searching the wall for the light switch, when something small flew into his face, batting its wings at him rapidly.

"Holy shi-" He exclaimed as he stumbled back at the attack, reaching desperately for a light. As soon as his fingers felt a switch, he flipped it. Prussia sighed in relief when he saw Gilbird flying in front of him.

"Geez, you scared me. What the hell got into you?" Gilbert asked, never being attacked by his bird like that. Gilbird pecked at his shirt, as if trying to drag him along.

"What? What is it?" Prussia asked confused. The bird then flew away from him and looked back, waiting for him.

"You want me to follow you?" He asked, walking after the bird to the living room. Gilbird waited for him to catch up before flying down to the ground, finding England easily in the dark. Prussia couldn't see where the bird went, so he turned on the living room light.

Arthur cringed at the sudden light and retreated farther back into the blanket on him.

"Limey?" Gilbert questioned as he knelt down beside the cat. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He questioned, pulling the blanket off the cat. England looked up at him annoyed, but his eyes were too unfocused to get that emotion across. Instead he just gave a whine and curled up more into a ball.

"Are you sick or something? You were fine this morning," Prussia commented, looking the cat over. _I didn't try to do…something stupid this…morning_ Arthur responded. He then gave another noise, and looked up panicked. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Oh Scheiße, you can't _do_ this to me today," He said unhappily as he gently picked up the cat and quickly headed for the washroom. "Don't worry, I know the drill."

~oOo~

_I feel like shit_ England commented miserably from where he lay on Prussia's lap, the blanket wrapped around him again. Gilbert sighed and stopped typing on his brother's computer to look down at the annoying cat that would make whining noises every few minutes.

"Come on Limey, the only thing we can do now is wait it out. It's _your_ fault we can't go back to the vet, and I have no idea where another one is. Besides, you at least stopped throwing up, that's a good sign." Prussia said before petting the cat on the head. _I'm just waiting…for my guts to come out next_ Arthur responded.

"Bruder! Bruder, are you here?" A voice called from the front entrance as the sound of a door opening was heard.

"West's home, he might have some news," Gilbert said hopefully. Picking the cat up, he gently placed him beside the computer's keyboard on the desk.

"It's best if you don't move around a lot. Stay here, I'll be back soon." He instructed before leaving the room. _Are you…kidding me? I'm in…Germany's fucking mini library! I'm screwed…if he finds…me here!_ England whined, unhappy at being left in the little study. He sighed and looked at the computer.

_Hey, he`s on Facebook…I wonder…_ With a sly smile, Arthur crawled over to the computer. Gilbird, who was previously on top of the monitor, flew down and landed on the mouse. England blinked. _You're going to help me?_ Gilbird chirped a response. _Sick or not, I still…find it a nice…gesture_.

With Gilbird's help, Arthur was able to log the Prussian off his account and log himself in. _I can at least tell…Alfred that I'm…okay. Thought I don't…think I'm ready to…leave yet_ England commented, giving a small cough at the end. Suddenly a little chat box popped up at the bottom of the page. Arthur growled when he saw Scotland's human name on it. _Bloody wanker_ He cursed as Gilbird clicked on it.

**Aidan Kirkland:**_ So you finally got a human body back?_

England narrowed his eyes, before slowly typing a response, finding it difficult to type with paws…and being sick.

**Arthur Kirkland:** _No_

**Aidan Kirkland:** _Ah, still stuck as a cat? Heh, and how's _that_ going for you?_

**Arthur Kirkland:** _…I'm sick._

**Aidan Kirkland:** _How unfortunate for you._

England glared at the screen menacingly.

**Arthur Kirkland:** _Why didn't you tell anyone who I was?_

**Aidan Kirkland:** _I told our brother's _after_ the party. They're angry at me, but what else is new. But I got them to agree to let you sit this one out._

**Arthur Kirkland:** _I hate you._

Arthur sighed frustrated, but decided that he'll feel better if he stopped talking to his brother. Closing the chat, England asked Gilbird to open up his contacts to see who's online. His ears flattened when he saw that America was offline. _The one time I need him_ He mumbled. _Well, I guess I can always…send him a message_.

Gilbird clicked on the search bar at the top of the site. But as he was about to type in the name, a voice was heard behind him.

"Oh…mein…Gott…" England paused and slowly turned around. At first, Gilbert's expression showed one of shock, probably from the fact his sick cat was on the computer. Then it turned to confusion, because the cat was on a different account, and was using Facebook like a pro. Then it turned to realization when he saw the user's name.

"L-Limey?" He questioned. Arthur could tell by the sound that he wasn't calling his name, but using the nickname that he called his human form. Slowly, and guiltily, England nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**Well, how many of your are excited and happy? If you don't know what's going on, and you don't know Prussia's favourite nickname for England is (no it's not Iggy), then look it up and you'll understand. Better yet, I wrote it a LOT in this story and explained it when Arthur was first named. So, yeah, I hope you guys are happy, cause I am! So please review with your happiness! :)


	12. When your Calm

YES! IT'S UP! Lolz, well, one of the reasons it took so long to get up was all the different things going on, and I stopped and re-wrote this chapter cause I didn't like it. So...I hope you enoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Harry Potter, any restaurants or ANYTHING in this chapter! I DON'T OWN A THING! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_"Who am I? You may wonder._"-Anonymous

"Oh mein Gott, West must have finally shot out my brains because this CAN'T be real!" Prussia exclaimed as he looked at the cat in shock and disbelief. England shrugged. _You look fine to me_ He commented.

"H-How-I mean this can't be-I mean I don't-I mean-" _Alright, NOW you're not making any sense_ Arthur stated as the Prussian started pacing the room.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Gilbert finally yelled. _…Magic?_ England said hopefully. Prussia stared at him for a moment.

"I actually want an answer I can understand," He said simply. Arthur sighed and turned back to the computer. _Gilbird, can you go to Microsoft Word?_ He questioned. Gilbird nodded and moved the mouse over to the little 'W' at the bottom of the screen. The program took a moment to upload before England began to write.

_Me + America + Magic + Stupidity = Cat + Transportation_

Prussia walked over to the computer and read the words.

"Magic? Are you fucking serious?" He said in disbelief. _And here I thought you were open minded_ England retorted bitterly.

"So, you're _actually_ expecting me to believe that you're here because of magic?" Gilbert questioned calmly, trying to process everything. _Yep_ Arthur answered and nodded.

"You know what, I'm not even supposed to believe that you're England or understanding me or are convincing me of magic, so I'm just going to go and bang my head on a wall and forget the whole matter." Prussia finally said before turning to leave. _Wait! You can't just ignore me!_ Arthur snapped angrily.

In a fit of fury, England jumped off the desk to race after the Prussian, expecting to land on the chair and then to the ground. The chair, however, wasn't where he expected it to be, and gravity was never on his side, even when he was a cat. Gilbert turned around shocked when he heard a loud '_thump_', expecting something completely random like some supernatural voodoo. He gave a small sigh of relief when there was nothing out of the ordinary before walking over to the flattened cat on the ground.

"You okay Limey?" He questioned as he knelt down beside England. _I hate you_ Arthur mumbled angrily as he just lay there, too tired to move. Gilbert sighed again before settling himself cross legged on the ground.

"I'm sorry; you didn't have to go so far for me to listen to you." He said as he pet England's head. _You make it seem as if I went in front of a bullet to prove myself_ Arthur responded.

"I'll believe you…even if I secretly don't. I'll eventually get used to it. So, just tell me what you want, and I'll do it." Gilbert said uneasily. _…I want to nap_ Arthur responded tiredly while closing his eyes and curling up in a ball. Prussia watched him for a moment confused.

"…Aren't you going to do something?" He questioned. _Nope_ England responded. _I don't want to have to write out what you need to do to turn me back, I'm tired, and quite frankly I _don't_ want to be sick when I turn human_. Prussia sighed when the cat didn't move before hesitantly picking the cat up, grabbing the fallen blanket and putting it around England again.

"Fine, be lazy and unhelpful. It's only going to come back to you in the end. And no, I don't care if carrying you around is awkward for you now." He said as he stood up and started walking towards the door. He stopped, and turned around.

"Come on Gilbird," He said with a smile. Gilbird chirped as he logged England off his account before flying over to his master.

~oOo~

"Come on Limey, I think _that's_ pretty realistic!" Gilbert exclaimed as he motioned to the TV screen. Arthur looked at him skeptically from the Prussian's lap. _Not only is that offensive, but that is _completely_ untrue!_ He retorted.

"Come on, admit it! You were trying to turn into someone else and turned into a cat instead! Then you accidentally apparated here cause you were scared of America seeing you like that." The Prussian continued logically. _Gilbert, you are watching _**Harry Potter**_! Besides the fact that it is a fictional book, it is also planted in my brother's land! Even if I am the United Kingdom, does _not_ mean I use magic from Hogwarts, even if it _did_ exist!_ England replied angrily.

"Stop giving me that angry look, you know it makes the most sense." Gilbert said as he looked from the cat back to the TV. _That's not true! I misread a summoning spell and got turned into a cat!_ The cat paused. _…Okay, I guess yours _does_ sound more realistic…but only because it's a best-selling novel!_ Gilbird chirped mockingly from on top of Prussia's head, and England just glared at him.

"Really Bruder? Again?" Germany commented as he walked into the living room, looking at the TV, before heading for a stack of papers resting on the desk in the corner. Prussia frowned.

"It's Harry Potter! It's a classic!" He retorted.

"You've watched the same movie from the series every time," Ludwig replied, giving a heavy sigh.

"Even you can't deny the Fourth was the best of the series. There's a dragon in it," Gilbert answered. _There's a dragon in the Seventh one too_ Arthur countered.

"Whatever you say Bruder," Germany dismissed as he grabbed the pile of papers and headed into the kitchen. Prussia sighed and looked down at the cat.

"Boy, isn't West going to flip when he finds out your England." He commented. Arthur looked up at him alarmed. _Don't you dare tell him!_ He begged as he dug his claws into the other's leg.

"Ow! Okay Limey! I get it!" Gilbert exclaimed and England retracted his claws.

"But you know…now that I think of it…there _were_ some strange things you did with West…" He trailed off. Arthur eyed him suspiciously. _…So?_

"Didn't West say he helped you get out from the toilet the other day? That's something strange to mention later, though now I'm kind of curious as to why you were in there in the first place…" _I slipped!_ England retorted with a blush. Though on a side note he was actually a little relieved the Prussian was just questioning why he fell rather than making fun of him for it.

"Now that I'm thinking back, you used to _cuddle_ with West…and even _licked_ him." Gilbert continued on, starting to look a little disturbed, and a little mischievous. "You don't have a crush on West do you?" _**WHAT!**__ Me? A _crush_? On _GERMANY_? You've GOT to be joking!_ England responded quickly, not believing his feline ears. Prussia laughed at the flustered look on the cat as it desperately shook its head.

"Wow, you remind me so much of yourself, I can't believe I didn't connect the dots before!" He chuckled. England gave him an angry flat look. _Shut up_.

"So, if you didn't like West, why'd you snuggle up to him? You weren't trying to piss me off or something, were you?" He questioned. Arthur shrugged in response before settling back down.

The two of them were quiet as they continued watching the movie. Prussia couldn't help himself from looking down at the cat every once and a while, imagining him as the lost nation. He still couldn't grasp the concept of the cat being something other than…that. A part of him really wanted to test the theory of proving it was England sitting snuggled up on his lap.

Arthur's ears perked up confused when he felt Gilbert move the blanket back a little before searching through his fur. _…What are you doing?_ He questioned, looking up at the albino curiously. Prussia ignored the look for a moment before making eye contact.

"I'm trying to find your tattoo under your fur," He answered with a grin. England flushed red before rolling onto his side so the other couldn't search his back. _You pig! Who told you?_ He questioned angrily.

"Come on Limey, don't be like that. I won't tell anyone if I find it. It's a guitar, right? Franny was telling everyone at one of the World Meetings last year." Gilbert explained. _How the hell would that frog know?_ Arthur hissed furiously.

"He said you dropped some papers in the hall, and when you bent over to get them your shirt went up just enough for him to catch it. So is it on your hip or something? Lower back?" Prussia continued, trying to roll the cat over unsuccessfully. _I'm not telling you!_ England snapped, trying to claw at the other nation. Gilbert chuckled and finally relented.

"Relax; I just wanted to see your reaction. You're definitely Artie, without a doubt." He said with a smile. Arthur glared at him as he rolled back onto his stomach and tried flicking the blanket back over top of himself with his tail. Gilbert helped put the blanket back in place.

"I don't know about you Limey, but I'm getting hungry. Want something to eat?" He questioned. _Get me real food and I will be_ Arthur answered flatly. Prussia snickered.

"Now I know why you always stole my food, it's because you're human, right? Wow, it's still weird to say it." He said with an amused smile.

"Bruder, who are you talking too?" Germany's voice questioned from inside the kitchen.

"Limey, _obviously_," Prussia responded and England rolled his eyes.

"It's a cat, bruder, it can't understand you." Ludwig responded bitterly.

"You don't know! You don't see him!" Gilbert retorted defiantly. A loud sigh was heard in the next room.

"Whatever, by the way, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to Italy for the next few days." Germany informed. Prussia gave a knowing snicker.

"Oh really? 'Business' there?" He questioned teasingly.

"_Point_ is, I am leaving in an hour, you're on your own, so don't do anything stupid." Ludwig replied, ignoring his brother's comment. Gilbert paused for a moment to consider it before looking down at England.

"Hey, this could turn in our favour!" He whispered excitedly. _Favour? I'm sick Gil, what are you expecting me to do? Besides, you know diddly squat about magic. When you bring over someone who does, let me know_ Arthur retorted before giving a little sneeze.

"You'll also have to make your own meals," Germany's voice continued in the next room.

"Wait, even tonight?" Prussia questioned disappointed.

"Ja, and don't waste all of our money on something ridiculous. If I come home and _anything_ is different than how I left, you better run fast." Ludwig responded. Gilbert gulped nervously.

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?" He asked himself confused. _Not be an idiot and get a life_ Arthur responded with a grin. Prussia sighed before suddenly getting an idea.

"Hey, Limey, I just thought of the best place to go to for dinner." He said. England's eyes narrowed at him. _You're going to pick something nationally offensive to me, aren't you_? He questioned menacingly.

"Don't give me that look, I promise it's not some crazy place with only German sausage or terrible English food-" _Hey!_ "I swear you're going to love it!"

~oOo~

_I fucking hate you_ Arthur growled as he looked out the front window of the Prussian's car at their destination. Gilbert frowned and took the cat from where he was leaning against the steering wheel and put him on top of the dashboard out of the way.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm going to annoy the shit out of you until the day you turn normal. It's your fault for letting me find out who you were, now it's revenge for all those claw marks you put on me." He explained with a triumphant grin. _I hope you choke and die on whatever fatty food you pick, you pig_ England grumbled angrily as Prussia drove the car up closer to the restaurant.

"Alright, we're obviously buying out, because I can't take you in anywhere. So pick what you want, I know you know what they have." Gilbert said as he looked over to the cat. _I don't want any of that_ Arthur retorted.

"Come on Limey, I'm paying for it. Just pick something." _…Fine…I want that_ England said while pointing at a little picture on the window of the restaurant.

"That? Alright, I don't think you will finish something like that, but maybe you and Gilbird can share." He suggested. _Just because we're on talking terms does NOT mean I'm sharing my food!_ Arthur hissed.

"Alright, stop hissing you prissy cat. And hush down and pretend to be a bobble cat while I order." Gilbert commanded. England looked at him flatly. _…I'm not THAT small…_

A static voice could be heard suddenly as Prussia rolled down his window. Even though he didn't know what they said, England figured it out since he heard it many times in English: "_Hi, welcome to McDonald's."_

Prussia leaned slightly out the window as he answered the woman's question in German. Arthur sighed as he waited for Gilbert to finish saying their order impatiently. When he was done, Prussia turned to the cat.

"And that's how it's done,"

~oOo~

"…So if Sirius Black never died, does that mean I could have met him in real life?" Gilbert questioned as he took another spoonful of his McFlurry. _For the last time IT'S NOT REAL! But you can talk to Gary Oldman if you want…don't think it's the same though_ Arthur answered as he nibbled at the end of a fry.

"You know, I'd make a GREAT Slytherin," Prussia said with a smile. _I can see it, then I would be Gryffindor and we could hate each other night and day_ England agreed.

"That would be awesome…being a kick ass wizard…then I could actually _do_ something, and prove to West I'm just as strong as he is…equal amount of power. _Plus_ I'd get to stand on a moving staircase, that's a bonus in EVERY way." Gilbert continued with a snicker. Arthur thought about it for a while before nodding in agreement. _Yeah, maybe I should enchant my stairs to do that sometime…or maybe not, that could be disastrous, and I don't need another reason for Scotland to laugh at me_.

"Hey! We should try that! When you turn back human, I mean. We could make things fly and shit!" The albino said dramatically while motioning his hands. England laughed. _Your version of magic is very narrow minded, but I promise to show you _something_ that'll blow your mind_ He agreed. For some reason, Arthur was glad Gilbert was at least taking the magic thing well. He felt happy to be able to share his knowledge of magic to an outsider, for someone to actually _believe_ him.

"Hey Limey…at Ireland's party…Scotland was the one who gave you to me…did he know it was you?" Prussia suddenly questioned. England gave him a hard angry look. _Of course he did, he's an ass_.

"…I'm guessing from that expression, a 'yes'? Wow, that's shallow, he's your brother. It's the older brother's job to look out for the younger, take it from me." Gilbert said with a wave of his hand. _Oh, he takes care of the youngers, he doesn't take care of the youngEST_ Arthur corrected.

"Well, we can always prank call him later. In the meantime, we're going to finish Harry Potter, finish eating, pop in another Harry Potter, than go to sleep…cause if I don't, I'll end up pulling out a beer…then another one…then another one…and I fear West's wrath so much I'm not even going to get wasted while he's gone…and with the whole news of you being human, I don't think I can restrict myself to only ONE beer…Hey, THAT'S why you got so drunk when Franny gave you wine!" Prussia exclaimed as it finally came to him. _S-Shut up!_ England cried as he remembered that night _quite_ clearly. Gilbert giggled at the cat's flustered and embarrassed look.

"I'm _never_ going to forget that night now!" He said with a snicker. _I hate you_ Arthur said with a huff.

The rest of the night went exactly as Prussia said it would. They finished the movie and their meal, popped in another movie, and then headed to bed. Gilbert felt a little awkward when he turned off the TV and realized Arthur was already sleeping on his lap. He slowly, and gently, lifted the cat up and into his arms before standing and heading for the basement door.

As he walked he couldn't help let his mind wonder again to England. It was strange to think he was carrying the lost nation in his arms, that he was going to go to bed with him, and for it to _not_ be awkward because they've been doing it like that for over a month. It was strange to consider that their relationship had been completely changed without realizing it, and for him the worst part is that it will end when Arthur became human again. Once human, England won't _want_ to hang out or do anything like they've done already. No more lazily watching movies all day long, or taking random naps, or going on walks or random adventures, or pissing each other off, or get into intense situations where they realized how much they needed to stay with each other no matter their strange living situation, because they wouldn't be together anymore.

Gilbert paused in the hall and looked down at the sleeping cat, Arthur looking so peaceful in his sleep. The Prussian remembered that calm expression from the nation, and can remember a time he carried the Brit bridal style to somewhere he could rest after getting piss drunk. It was strange, thinking back on everything the cat had done, it was exactly something England would do. Arthur was always a complex nation, and human, always making smart remarks, seeming to be angry and annoyed and trying to push people away, but is actually quite funny, easily flustered, self-doubting, amazing person. If there's one thing for certain, you could never get bored around England, despite what the short-spanned America says.

Prussia scratched behind England's ear softly and watched the cat give a purr and then roll over in his arms to get more comfortable. He smiled. He had spent the last month getting the cat to like him, and now it does. And adding in that it's England…well, he was unsure of how to function that in yet.

Gilbert quickly made his way down to the basement, not even bothering to get changed for bed, before flopping down onto his mattress, letting the sleeping cat lay on his stomach sprawled out. Prussia just grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it over them both before letting himself close his eyes and fall asleep.

As he slept, Gilbert imagined all of these past scenarios with Limey, except with England human. Even though it's cruel, and he felt it in his mind, he could imagine Arthur easily on that road, injured. He could see himself, inspecting him, picking him up to take him back with them. Prussia could see England fighting against him if he _ever_ tried giving him a bath, of course only if he's injured…though he was sure if they were a couple, Arthur wouldn't be complaining so much. He could imagine England following him around just to annoy him, and steal his food, and knock over his coffee mug every morning just because it's not the right drink. He _couldn't_ imagine taking him to the vet to be neutered…but he _could_ imagine going to some emergency room and England freaking out and crying on him because some crazy ass doctor is trying to get at him. He could see him getting drunk, obviously, and having to take care of him. He couldn't imagine getting him a collar, but getting him some better clothing he would definitely do. DDR, oh yeah, he could see Arthur rocking that thing. The World Party? Hard to say, England didn't do much. He could also imagine England on the ground, really sick, needing his help, and him taking care of the sick, whinny Englishman. Running away…

Yes, Gilbert could imagine Arthur running away. But he dreamt that it wasn't because he was trying to get home. He dreamt that they were together, but Arthur had some secret feelings for America, and was trying to get back home to him. But getting lost in Germany, Gilbert found him and Arthur realized he loved him all along.

Prussia knew deep down this was all fake, he was dreaming, and it was _way_ off from what he really felt. But he was okay with just leaving the dream the way it was. There was no doubt it all came from his past feelings for the Brit that he could never pursue because of Franny, and sometimes America, but since he didn't have any current feelings or status with anyone, imagining himself with the Brit the way they were made him happy, and that was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Muhaha? I hope you guys liked that. Umm...I'm sure you guys are probably thinking either "How did Prussia cope with that so fast" or "Why does he already have romantic feelings". Well, easy explanation, whenever something major happens, you really don't feel the full effect of it till later, so Prussia doesn't fully feel the pull of it yet. And he doesn't exactly have romantic feelings, they're past feelings that he has had, but remembering them might stir it up again.

So anyways, please review with your thoughts! I like it, even if you didn't like that chapter :)


	13. Awkward Roomate

I'M NOT DEAD! I'm SO SO sorry for not updating soon! I was going to, then I forgot what I was going to do, then I wasn't motivated, and it took me this long to figure that all out. So if this chapter is weird, it's cause it's been so long since I wrote a chapter for this. I'm SO sorry!

But I got great news! Aoshirousagi-chan has drawn four GREAT pictures for this story! So please check them out!

**Here they are (they'll also be on my profile):**

kazesagi./art/APH-Glare-294583484

kazesagi./art/APH-Scratched-295129714

kazesagi./art/APH-Sleeping-295135455

kazesagi./art/APH-DDR-295141223

Now, if you're having trouble accessing it, go on Dev. Art. type in my user name (don't look at my art work, it's awful, not kidding) and go to my favourites, you'll find them there.

Now, onto the story. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or ANYTHING mentioned in this story EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's<strong> **Nekogirisu**

"_I am someone you know very well."_-Anonymous

Alright, _now_ things were getting awkward. Gilbert thought things would be easier now that he knew Limey was actually England, but in fact it was the opposite. He never realized that the cat was _everywhere_. When he woke up, he was there, when he walked around the house, he was there, when he ate, he was there, when he was doing embarrassing things alone, he was there, when he was lazing about, he was there! It`s as if the ex-nation is never alone anymore, and he was only conscious of it now.

Prussia sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, slowly eating his cereal, his eyes watching the cat wearily. England was eating his own bowl of cereal, or rather half eating, half drinking it, minding his own business. But Gilbert knew that it about a minute the cat would be done his food and would _watch_ him eat. Why? So the moment the Prussian was done eating Arthur could whine to be taken into the living room where he can take his morning nap so he can get energy for his 'tea time', which not only included tea but involved a fight between him and Gilbird over _something_. Then, just like any older sibling or parental figure would do, he would put them each in their own corners for an hour…otherwise he would favour one and put the other in the corner.

_Whine_.

"Here we go," Prussia huffed unhappily.

~oOo~

_Tea_ England demanded. Gilbert glared at the cat, knowing that it wanted something.

"Whatever it is, nein," He said flatly. _I said I wanted tea_ Arthur repeated more sternly, growling a little. Prussia crossed his arms defiantly, shifting away from the cat seated beside him for once on the couch.

"Stop being a mother fucking princess and leave me be!" He snapped, unhappy that the cat thought he owned the house. _It's 11:00! Now that you know who I am I demand elevenses_ England replied. Gilbird chirped angrily at the cat from on top of his master's head. _What? You're taking_ sides_ now! You know I'm right!_

"Oh please say you two aren't fighting early today." Gilbert complained tiredly while rubbing at his temples. He seriously thought his babysitting days were over when Germany hit puberty. Suddenly Gilbird started chirping madly. _…What are you doing?_ Arthur questioned confused.

"Limey, stop upsetting Gilbird," Prussia groaned. _What? I'm not doing anything! He's getting me into trouble again!_ England defended. Gilbird continued chirping angrily and even went in a defensive position on top of the Prussian's head.

"Quit it Limey," Gilbert warned. _I'm not doing anything!_ Chirp. Chirp. CHIRP!

"THAT'S IT!" _No don't do it!_ Arthur whined as Gilbert picked him up, stood, and then headed for the basement.

"I'm tired of you two fighting. One hour, time out down stairs." Prussia said with a sigh as he went down the stairs and put the cat down at the bottom. _No! This isn't fair!_ England complained.

"I'll be back down in 60 minutes," And with that the albino went back upstairs and closed the door. Arthur glared. _Oh, this isn't over yet. I will get back at you and your little bird too!_ He warned. There was a pause. _…But how?_

England sat beside the stairs for a while, thinking. Then it came to him. _I got it!_

~oOo~

"Hey, Limey? Hour's over. Are you ready to come back up now?" Prussia questioned as he slowly walked down the stairs to his bedroom. He was surprised to see Arthur sitting in the middle of the room, completely composed, with the smuggest look he's ever seen on an animal's face in his _life_!

"…What did you do?" He asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know what the former pirate conjured up to screw over his life. England motioned his head towards a piece of paper sitting in front of him, a mark stranded near it. Gilbert slowly walked over and took the paper into his hands. Written messily on the paper was: _Last book on shelf, clock, favourite music book, and diary_.

"What's this?" He questioned. Arthur motioned his head to the book shelf. Looking, Gilbert noticed that the last book on the bottom shelf was gone. Getting the jist of what was going on; he looked to his nightstand where the digital alarm clock was gone.

"Where did you put my stuff?" England shrugged. "I'm not kidding, where are they?" _Over there, over there, over there, and somewhere over there_ The Brit answered while looking around the room, not letting his eyes stay too long on one spot. Gilbert growled before starting to search his room for his missing items. _You have fun with that_ England sang happily while climbing up the stairs to the open door.

Gilbird was waiting for him when he reached the living room. The bird chirped curiously. _He's downstairs, trying to find everything I hid_ The cat explained calmly as he sat on the floor beside the couch. Gilbird gave a disapproving sound. _What do you want from me? This is your fault anyways_ Arthur retorted.

"Ah-ha! Found one!" Gilbert's voice cheered from the basement. England shook his head. _I didn't have enough time to hide them very well, but that's not what's going to piss him off_ Gilbird tilted his head curiously. _Don't worry; you'll know it when you see it_.

It took a good half an hour before Prussia came back upstairs, diary in hand.

"Alright Arthur, I'm going to say this once." He started as he walked into the living room. "I found all my items. And this is the second time I caught you touching my diary. Do it again, and I swear I'll drag you back to the vet and get your neutered. And I will be the one to hold you down as they do it."

_Hmm…then you're not going to like what you'll find in there_ Arthur thought with a nervous laugh, or one that sounded like that. Gilbert didn't really notice it and just opened his diary to check it over. He blinked once, than twice, as he noticed something written on the back of the front cover.

It read: _I have drawn a small smiley face on one of the pages in this diary and you will NEVER know where it is!_

Prussia's eyes turned to the cat who suddenly looked very sheepish. _Alright…there's no need to get angry about this…_

"Limey, where's the smiley face," _…Guess…_

"You're _SO_ gonna get it! …As soon as I find it!" The Prussian warned before angrily flipping through the pages of his diary looking for the supposed mark.

Arthur was a little worried at first, but after about an hour he got bored of watching the albino and just curled up on the floor for a nap.

"Mein Gott! Where is it?" Gilbert yelled when he couldn't find the cursed smiley face. After a while Gilbird perched himself on his master's shoulder and helped search for the stupid mark.

"Is it even _in_ here?" He wondered out loud. Gilbird shrugged. With a sigh, Prussia closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. He then looked at the sleeping cat.

"Well don't _you_ look happy," He muttered darkly. "I hate that," But suddenly he got an idea.

"Alright, you want to play dirty, then count me in." The albino said with a grin as he stood up and quickly left the room. Gilbird flew from the nation's shoulder and landed on the couch, waiting curiously to see what would happen.

Prussia was soon back in the room with a black marker in hand. He crouched beside the cat and uncapped the marker. Gilbird gave a critical sound and Prussia glared at him.

"Seriously, whose side are you on?" He asked. Gilbird shrugged again before chirping at him.

"B-But he started it!" Gilbert whined. Gilbird made a disapproving sound and Prussia pouted.

"Fine…I won't do it…" He finally gave in, sitting on the ground in defeat. Gilbird shook his head, wondering why he bothered with the two nations who were as incapable with each other as an apple and a pencil.

The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

"Bruder?"

"Fuck my life…" Prussia mumbled miserably. "In here!"

Germany's form soon entered the room.

"You're home early," Gilbert noticed.

"Well, I'm not alone," Ludwig answered honestly.

"What do you mean-"

"Big brother Gilbo!" A cheerful voice called cheerfully as the bright Italian ran into the room. Prussia raised a suggestive brow to his brother with a grin.

"Well look who's here," He teased.

"Shut up," Germany mouthed annoyed.

"Ooo, is that a kitty?" Italy asked as he sat down on the other side of England, petting the sleeping animal.

"Ja, he's mine," Prussia answered dismissively. Gilbird gave a chirp to the Prussian, and Gilbert smiled.

"Good idea," He whispered before turning to Italy. "Say, Feli, wanna play with my cat for the day?"

"Really?" Feliciano asked excited.

"Of course! You see, Limey here is a bit mood. I was hoping you could brighten up his day." Gilbert explained.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Italy beamed as he picked up the sleeping cat into his arms. Arthur stirred before opening his eyes and looking around tiredly. _Where…_

"Have fun with Feli, Limey!" Prussia called as the Italian nation carried the cat out of the room. Gilbert snickered when he heard the distant cat whine. Germany gave him a hard look.

"Bruder…sometimes I don't even know what to say to you," He admitted before walking out of the room as well, in the direction of the kitchen. When he was gone the albino turned to Gilbird.

"Brilliant idea Gilbird, I knew you couldn't have turned unawesome and changed sides." He said with a smile. Gilbird chirped happily before flying over to the Prussian's shoulder.

"Ja, ich liebe dich auch,"

~oOo~

_Oh god I'm going to die_ Arthur thought in horror as he was forced to sit beside the burning stove as Italy cooked dinner for the family._ Must sneak away, must sneak away!_ He thought determinately as he tried crawling away from the stove.

"Limey," The Italian's voice called. England paused. "You have to stay here to try the pasta!" _No, I think for once I'll believe what everyone tells me and say that if I stay here any longer your food will turn into a burnt pile of…stuff_ Arthur tried. _…God even as I say it I don't believe it_.

The poor cat was forced to stay where he was as the Italian hummed tunes to himself as he cooked the boiling pasta and sauce. Personally England had never tried the Italian's pasta, he's had the food before, but never made by the nation…he was never invited…not like he wanted to be.

"Here, want to try a piece of pasta?" Italy asked, using a fork to pull out a cooked string of spaghetti from the pot. _No, I don't want any of your food_- Arthur gave a gasp when the string of pasta was forced into his mouth, the fork carefully maneuvered as to not hurt him. England took a moment to get the spaghetti into his mouth before slowly chewing it. _There's no sauce on it…but…OH GOD I WANT MORE!_ Arthur nearly pounced at the Italian, hoping to get rewarded for his unnatural behaviour.

"Liked it?" Italy guessed with a smile, trying to hold the cat up with one arm while stirring the sauce with the other. _More!_ Arthur begged.

"Wait for the food to be done," Feliciano said patiently, guessing what the Brit was thinking from the hungry look in his eyes. _I'll be so good, just one more~_ England begged.

"…Alright, I'll give you a little more before dinner,"

~oOo~

"Oh mein Gott…" Prussia said in horror as he walked into the kitchen after being called for dinner. Limey…his _cat_…better yet, ENGLAND, was sitting on the counter, with his face half hidden in a bowl of pasta. He didn't know what was weirder, the fact he was eating it like a gluten, or that it didn't look like that was his first bowl.

"What did you do to my cat?" Gilbert asked in disbelief as he looked closer at the little cat, wondering if it was possible that he could _see_ the animal getting rounder.

"What? I gave him a little pasta," Italy shrugged as he brought two bowls to the table as Germany carried the third.

"But he's…he's…so _British_," Prussia tried, unsure how to get his point across the Arthur wasn't exactly the pasta type.

"That's no excuse," Feliciano retorted. Gilbert couldn't help but notice that Limey looked like he was starting to get an Italian curl coming out of the side of his head.

"Dear Lord the pasta's possessing him! Don't eat it West! You'll go down next!" He yelled traumatically. Germany raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bruder, calm down,"

"Come, eat," Italy ushered. Prussia looked at the food suspiciously.

"Alright…but if I start turning Italian, West, I'm counting on you! I'm sure no possession could take you down!" He declared. Ludwig shook his head.

"Sit down bruder,"

"Just remember my words! They could be my last!"

"You ate England's food and lived, you're fine." Germany reprimanded.

"…You're right…I've got an awesome stomach of steel." Prussia agreed while sitting down.

The next half hour was spent eating their dinner, and as soon as Gilbert was finished (and was sure that everyone was still sane) he went to the kitchen counter and pried England away from what had to be his fourth bowl of pasta. It's as if he's never eaten before!

_Let me go~_ Arthur whined as hung like a fat rag doll from the Prussian's hands.

"Geez Artie, I haven't seen you this crazy since you were drunk!" Gilbert whispered bewildered while heading straight to the basement where he might be able to detain the pasta bloated cat. _But it was so good~_ England retorted.

"Come on Limey, work with me here!" Prussia tried desperately, reaching his room and locking the door behind him. "You like tasteless English food! Say it with me! YOU LIKE TASTELESS ENGLISH FOOD!" _Pasta~ Veh~_ Arthur paused. _Oh God what's wrong with me_?

"Alright, I don't know what went on tonight, but I'm guessing it's because you've never had the magic that is Feliciano's pasta. Don't worry, we'll put you on a straight English diet tomorrow and see how that goes." Gilbert suggested. _I've been so separated from my people I'm starting to eat other nation's food at my pleasure! I'm betraying my own people's food! I'm a monster!_

"Oh great…now you're fake sobbing," Gilbert said with a sigh as Arthur made sad noises but no tears came out. "Alright, starting tomorrow, complete English diet…for _you_ anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Any problems with the translations, just let me know. Otherwise sorry if this chapter was weird. Please review!


	14. Visitor

I am such a terrible person! I had this chapter done months ago but I never put it up. And it's not even long! And it's not properly editted! *Cries* I'm so sorry you people deserve SO much better! I have been so awful to you guys! I'm SO SO sorry! Please, enjoy this excuse of a chapter and maybe forgive me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything in this chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

_Why~! What the bloody hell did I ever do to you?_ England complained as Prussia efficiently placed the box of biscuits in the cupboard, high above the kitten's reach.

"Stop whining, Limey. You eat these things as if they're tic tacs," Gilbert criticized. _Things? These __**things**__? I'll have you know that those 'things' are the best God damn biscuits in the whole world! And most likely made in my country_ Arthur retorted angrily.

"Bruder, where are you? And what did you do to the phone?" Germany's voice questioned from the next room. Prussia gave an awkward laugh, unsure of how he should explain to his brother. Basically England tried chasing Gilbird for a cookie, climbed onto the table beside the couch, tripped over the corner of the phone, and got tangled into the cord on the floor. Prussia was forced to hide the phone away from where England can't accidentally hang himself and replaced it with a spare cordless phone.

"It…broke?" Gilbert tried as he exited through the kitchen door into the kitchen. Germany shook his head at his sibling as he crossed his arms.

"I don't want to know," he answered. Gilbert was slightly surprised when he saw Ludwig shift nervously in his spot.

"What's wrong, West?"

"Nothing's wrong…but, I have a favour to ask," Germany answered slowly. Prussia blinked confused.

"A _favour_?"

"I want you to leave the house today, for a few hours,"

"What? Why?"

"I will tell you later," Ludwig answered, looking away awkwardly. _He's up to something_ England concluded as he sat down beside Prussia.

"…Alright…" Gilbert slowly agreed. _We're going to spy on him, yes?_ Arthur asked eagerly.

"Well…I have work upstairs that needs to be finished. I'll call you when you can come back home," Germany said nervously. Prussia nodded his head and watched as his brother left the room.

"…Well that's weird," he finally said after a minute. _I'm the best at spying, just get me up the stairs and I'll find out what Germany's hiding_ England said, his tail wagging from side to side.

"Hmm…kesesese, I bet West just wants a 'day' with Feli without me eaves dropping," Gilbert chuckled. Arthur scrunched his nose at the thought. _…You eaves drop on them?_

"Come on Limey, let's check West's computer to see if there's a movie we can go to…and don't worry, I'll smuggle you in just like I would with bier," the Prussian assured with a smile as he picked the cat up and headed for the room his brother's computer.

~oOo~

"I'm leaving West!" Gilbert called up the stairs as he shrugged his coat on. _I don't want to see this movie_ Arthur whined as he laid down on the floor in resistance.

"Don't ruin my car!" was the only response Prussia received, and the albino laughed.

"Ich liebe dich auch!" he yelled back before turning towards the door. "Alright Limey, let's go-"

_DING DONG_

Gilbert blinked as he looked at the door curiously.

"Who's that?" he wondered out loud as he went to the door and unlocked it. England couldn't help watching in anticipation as he too wanted to see who the visitor was. However, when the door swung open, England and Prussia couldn't help stare in shock.

"Privjet, comrade," the visitor said with that cheerful, innocent smile as Russia stepped into the household before being invited in.

"R-Russia," Gilbert said in shock as he took a step away from the taller man. Russia absentmindedly closed the door behind him as he looked at the albino amused, and with a hint of something Gilbert was terrified to see: mischievousness.

"Not happy to see me, comrade?" Ivan asked with mock hurt. Arthur found himself back on his feet as he looked from the Russian to the Prussian in alarm and concern.

He remembered so clearly the day that Germany declared his brother as East Germany to save Gilbert's life, and in consequence reluctantly handed him over to Russia. As much as Gilbert hated Ivan, he went with pride and confidence, a normal trait the Prussian carried. England wasn't the only one more than shocked when they saw Gilbert again after the wall fell. He was broken, beat, and his eyes reflected nothing but the death the Prussian felt within. Arthur could only imagine how Germany felt when he received the shell of what used to be his brother. The tension all the nations who were friends with the Prussian started to fade when they saw the albino slowly turn back to his usual charming self…and yet, they could all feel that nothing would be the same for him again.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert asked harshly, swallowing the lump in his throat in order to speak. Ivan chuckled as he began walking forwards towards the ex-nation, forcing Gilbert to move back.

"Why am I here?" he asked in fake thought. Prussia could feel his heart pound faster and harder with every second that the Russian waited before giving his next answer, feeling completely trapped the more Ivan walked closer to him.

Without a warning, Russia grabbed Prussia by his throat and slammed him against the wall bordering the stairs leading upstairs, Gilbert giving terrified gasp as he did so.

"I'm here for you," Ivan whispered in the other's ear with a sinister grin. Arthur quickly ran over to the two nations in panic, but froze when he realized that there wasn't anything he could do to help. Russia was so big compared to the cat that England had no idea what to do to help Prussia escape.

"It's been lonely around my house now that you're gone, there's no more fun. I can only imagine how much you miss that wall of mine," Ivan continued, ignoring the terrified trembles running through the albino's body. Gilbert could only stare in horror as he shook his head in disbelief, the hand around his throat closing in a little tighter.

Russia's attention was taken away by the other nation for a moment when he heard the loud, and very annoying, whine coming from Arthur. _Germany better ass hear me_ England swore as he tried whining louder, much to the Russian's displeasure.

"Stupid cat," Ivan mumbled before ignoring him and looking back at Prussia.

"Y-You…Y-You can't take me b-back," Gilbert whispered hollowly, sounding as though he's trying to convince himself.

"Do you believe that?" Russia questioned mischievously. _Come on Gil! Say 'yes'! Mean it! Kick that Russian ass and then pick me up and RUN!_ England tried encouraging, trying to think of something else he could do to help. Prussia was silent for a moment, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"W-West wouldn't l-let you," he said as convincingly as he could.

"He did before," Ivan countered with a small, cheerful laugh. _Don't believe him! We all know that Germany had no choice! Don't give in! Where the fuck is Germany when you need him?_ Arthur looked up the stairs expectantly, but there was no one there.

Suddenly, he got an idea. England looked around for any breakable item in the room. It took him a while, but he finally spotted a useless vase used for decoration on top of one of the small tables the German brother's use to put their keys on. _That'll do_ he thought to himself before charging at the desk and slamming his head into one of the legs. _Ouch! God dammit! Fucking-_ he swore as he sat down, rubbing a paw against his head. _Idiot…if I was a large dog I would be able to knock the vase off that way…I'll have to climb up there if I want to knock it over_.

A chirp was heard and Arthur looked up to see Gilbird flying over the vase. _Yes! Brilliant! Gilbird, knock it over!_ England yelled happily as he stood back up. Gilbird nodded his head before grabbing the edge of the vase with its talons. It must have been a light vase because Gilbird was able to pull it off the table with his small body. _Wanker! Wait till I'm out of the way!_ Arthur yelled as he ran away from the table just in time for the vase to crash down.

Russia and Prussia both jumped at the sound and turned towards the broken piece of pottery. Upstairs footsteps could be heard and Russia quickly backed away from the ex-nation.

"Bruder? What was that noise?" Germany asked as he walked down the stairs with a sigh. He paused as he looked from the broken vase, to Arthur, to Russia, and then to his brother.

"Russia, you're here early," he said slowly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion when he saw his brother's terrified expression.

"Da, I came early so we can finish our meeting early," Russia answered with an innocent smile.

"…Alright…come upstairs to my office then," Germany said while motioning his head upstairs. Ivan nodded his head as he did as the other nation instructed, giving a promising glance to Prussia first. Ludwig waited till Russia had made it upstairs before turning towards his brother concerned.

"Bruder, are you alright?" he asked softly. Gilbert just nodded his head weakly, not having the strength to say anything in fear that his voice might tremble. Germany looked at his brother indecisively.

"I was hoping you would have left before he came…" he explained slowly. When Prussia didn't respond he sighed. "The meeting won't be long…I'll explain more when he's gone…"

Gilbert didn't dare to look at his brother as Ludwig ascended the stairs to meet with Russia. England looked at Prussia with concern. _…Are you alright?_ He asked. Suddenly, without warning, Gilbert ran to the basement door and tore it open, quickly racing down the steps. _Gilbert, wait!_ Arthur called as he chased after the ex-nation.

Carefully trying to get down the long flight of stairs, England slowly made his way down to the basement, Gilbird flying hesitantly above him. Arthur paused at the open door to Prussia's room before carefully entering. _Gilbert?_ He called as he looked around the room.

England spotted the Prussian sitting against the wall, his knees curled up to his chest as he cried into his knees. _Gil…_ Arthur whispered sadly as he walked over to the man and sat down beside him. Red eyes peaked over the albino's knees as Prussia looked at the cat.

"Y-You're making fun of me…a-aren't you?" he said with a sniffled. _No, I wouldn't do that_ Arthur answered honestly.

"I-I don't care i-if you are…I-I miss it," Gilbert continued, giving a weak smile. _You…miss it?_ "Y-You nag me w-whenever you s-see me…a-always have something to s-say…It's d-distracting…I-I miss it," _I didn't know you depended on my nagging so much_ England replied sarcastically.

"…I…I guess you wouldn't u-understand…w-what it f-feelings like…seeing…_him_…" Gilbert shuttered as tears streamed down his face. _No…I don't…but I know what it's like seeing someone who's hurt you in the past all the time…I know it's not the same, but it's all I can do to relate_ Arthur answered.

"H-He's always saying…h-he's going to take me b-back…back to t-that _place_…I-I'm so t-terrified…" Prussia admitted while wiping at his eyes. England nuzzled his head against the Prussian's leg in comfort. _Germany won't let Russia take you back, there's no way that he ever could_ he said softly. Gilbert chuckled lightly.

"I f-feel as if I c-can almost hear w-what you're thinking," he said before slowly picking the cat up into his arms and cuddling him close. "I-I know you'll c-claw me later f-for this but…" _I know…I'll let you have this one_ Arthur licked at one of Gilbert's tears, making the Prussian give a small laugh.

"…Danke…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**People have been guessing who the mysterious visiter I said would come would be, and here he is! Russia! Anyways, once again, sorry for it being so short and all...I really am. Review?


	15. Searching

UPDATE! On the friday to! Barely, but still. I stayed up a bit to work on this and...*sniffles* it's not worthy! I'm so sorry you've guys have been waiting so long and probably lost interest. I just haven't been in a Hetalia mood in a long time. But I'm trying to because you guys are so amazing and I'll try by best to keep this story going. It's actually almost done, a few more chapters to go.

So this chapter isn't really comedy based, we're getting down to business (finally). The writings a bit weird, half of this was writen Christmas break and the rest today so...yeah, sorry if it's not TOO in character, I have to get used to writing these two again.

Special thanks to Kay-Mentrae for inspiring me and getting me to update this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

"Bruder, are you finished packing?" Germany yelled impatiently down the basement stairs. _Pcht, no_ England replied from where he sat beside Prussia's bed, watching the albino rush to fill his empty suitcase.

"Ja!" Gilbert lied as he shoved whatever clothes he could find into his trunk, not caring if they were clean or not. _Germany's going to kill you when he finds out you didn't pack until the last minute_ Arthur commented while lifting a thick brow when the Prussian packed an open box of Toffifee in with his clothes.

"What else…What else..?" Gilbert mumbled to himself as he looked around frantically for other items to fill the suitcase. He paused when he noticed the Brit watching him.

"Damn, I forgot to pack for you! Come on, Limey, bring me your stuff and I'll shove it in here," _What things do you think I own? And to hell if you think I'm putting anything in with that pigsty you call a trunk!_ Arthur argued offended giving a sound of protest.

"Oh, right, what am I thinking? Everything you need is already _in_ England," Prussia continued, his tone sounding off at the end. Arthur couldn't help looking away at his comment, feeling unusually guilty. The World Meeting was tomorrow, and it was being held in London. They both knew that he was going to try and turn back into a human before the meeting began and that would be it, they would go their separate ways. England understood that it would be harder on Prussia than it would be on him, but he feared that may not be the case.

Arthur had been in the German household long enough to get accustomed to this new lifestyle. He doesn't like the thought of going back to the busy life he had where he would return home from a meeting all angry, annoyed, and more importantly alone. He liked how he was always busy around Prussia in a different way than paperwork. He didn't worry about the next time he would see America, or how the Queen would be worrying about where he is, and he didn't feel incomplete. At the same time, he knew he couldn't stay as a cat forever either, he had responsibilities that only he could accomplish.

"Alright," Gilbert said, snapping Arthur out of his daze. Prussia shut the lid of the suitcase closed and locked it. "Done!" _I don't even want to know what it looks like in there_ England commented distastefully.

"Okay, Limey, it's time to hit the roads. West would kill us if we miss our flight," Prussia said cheerfully as he walked to the cat and scooped it up.

~oOo~

_I'm never flying as a goddamn cat again_ Arthur thought angrily as he was finally let out of his cage carrier in their hotel room.

"You look more miserable than usual. Must really suck being at the back of the plane, doesn't it?" Gilbert asked with a small laugh from where he sat beside the small cage. _Shut up or I'm going to put __**you**__ in a cage next time!_ The Brit snapped, shaking his body to fluff any dirt out of his fur.

"Bruder," Germany called as walked over to the Prussian. "I'm going to meet Italy and Japan in the lobby. We decided to all go out to dinner. You're welcome to join us."

"Nah, I'm alright. Give them both my love~," Gilbert chimed while waving his hand dismissively. Germany nodded his head.

"Alright, don't cause any trouble while I'm gone. I'll be back later," he instructed before turning and walking to the door.

"Auf Wiedersehn!" Gilbert called.

"Ja, auf Wiedersehn," Ludwig replied before exiting the hotel room. Prussia waited a moment before turning his attention back to the cat.

"Alright, Limey, you ready to be turned human?" he asked with a smile. _Yes, but it may not be that easy. Once we get to my house we'll have to find the book I used before. It will most likely have the spell to turn me back into a human. I may not have the energy to do it so I'm hoping you're going to step in to give me some energy_ Arthur ranted, not noticing that the Prussian couldn't hear what he was saying.

"So, I'm guessing we should probably go to your house. I hope you have a spare key somewhere because I highly doubt you have your house key on you," Gilbert said while standing, stretching his back as he did so. _Of course I do…I should probably move it, America keeps using it to get into my house and steal food_ England replied with a nod.

"Good, let's go then." Without another word Prussia scooped England up before heading out of the room. Making sure the door was locked behind him, Gilbert made his way down to the main lobby and then out onto the street.

Arthur's eyes opened in awe as he saw rain drops falling heavily down onto the wet pavement before them. _It's raining…I didn't think I'd miss the rain this much_ England whispered to himself at the gloomy weather. Opening his jacket Prussia stuffed the cat under the open lapel to shelter it from any raindrops.

"Taxi!" he yelled at the passing car. The taxi slowly pulled to a stop as the albino raced over. Opening the back door and quickly slipping into the back seat he told the driver the address of England's household as he shut the door firmly behind him. The taxi driver nodded his head once before pulling the car away from the curb and back onto the road.

Arthur settled into a curled up position on Prussia's lap as the albino buckled his seatbelt. The two didn't speak the entire journey but enjoyed each other's company for as long as it would last. After Russia had left German's house the two never mentioned or referred to what had transpired between them. It was a rare and close moment they had shared and even though they had silently promised to not bring it up they secretly wished to. Gilbert had wanted to thank the Brit more and Arthur wanted to know if Prussia felt anything more in that moment than companionship. But to them that chance was long gone; once England was human it was going to be the end of their relationship. Both had considered trying to start something new whether it be friendship or something more, but if the reality before the spell was cast didn't allow for good relationships than they both expect nothing to change.

"Here we are," the taxi announced when the car had arrived at its destination. Gilbert thanked him with a grin as he pulled out the appropriate money from his coat pocket and handed it to the man's outstretched hand. England wondered whether or not the money had been the Prussian's to begin with or Germanys.

Getting out of the vehicle Gilbert ran across the soaked pavement with Arthur cradled under his coat lapel towards the front door where a small roof had been built to shield the owner from the weather when opening the door. Prussia sighed relieved at the lack of water dropping on his shoulders as he looked at the door expectantly. _Alright, now the spare key is on the top left hand corner of the door frame. Really easy to find…one of the first things I'll change when I'm human_ Arthur instructed with a mental note at the end.

"Alright, let's find this key," Prussia said to himself as he used his free hand to search every item around or above the door without success. _No, wrong way! Left! Left!_ Arthur yelled angrily as he watched the Prussian search for the spare key the right side of the doorway.

"Where is it, Limey? I can't find it…" Gilbert mumbled unhappily as he continued to search. _Left, you idiot! Left!_ "Wait, I found it," Prussia cheered happily as he took the key down from the door frame and looked at it.

"Awesome," he praised as he stuck the key into the door and unlocked it. _Congratulations, it took you ten minutes to enter a household_ England said sarcastically with a small huff at the end. Entering the house, Prussia looked around briefly as he closed the door behind him.

"So…what now?" he questioned. Arthur barely paid any attention to him as he looked at his home. It had been so long since he's been there that he felt as though he might cry in happiness at returning. Leaping down from the Prussian's arms he immediately starting running through the halls, just wanting to see everything and remember how much he loved his home.

"Hey, Limey! Come back!" Gilbert called as he chased the cat. Running a full circle on the main floor, Arthur stopped his pace when he reached the basement door. _Here! Gil, break into my basement and get the book!_ England instructed as he remembered their task. Prussia stood by the door, panting slightly from the run as he looked at the cat.

"…What?" he asked when he saw big green eyes looking at him expectantly. The cat looked from the ex-nation to the door, signalling him to go to it. Prussia looked at the basement door.

"…In there?" England nodded. Gilbert sighed and tried the knob: locked. "You never make things easy, do you?" he mumbled to himself as he took a pin out of his pocket and began working the lock.

Arthur watched in anticipation as the Prussian poked and prodded at the key hole in hopes that he was as good at picking locks as the ex-nation bragged about being. He was rewarded with a small '_click'_. Gilbert smiled triumphantly as he twisted the knob and opened the door wide.

"Ha!" he cheered at his success. Looking down to see the Arthur's expression Prussia blinked when he noticed that England was no longer there. The cat was already on his way down the stairs, carefully maneuvering so he could get to the bottom. "Hey, wait up Limey!" he called as he rushed down to the step the cat was on and scooped the animal up despite its protests. Ignoring the glare directed towards him Gilbert walked down the remaining stairs and to the center of the small basement.

Arthur's eyes searched around the room anxiously in hopes to eye the book immediately but no such luck came. Putting the cat back down Prussia looked at him expectantly.

"Alright Limey, what does it look like?" _Don't bother asking if you can't understand me_ England replied with a roll of his eyes. Ignoring the Prussian completely the cat made his way to the book shelf and looked at each title carefully. Gilbert settled into a cross-legged position on the floor as he watched the animal search helplessly. He both wanted and didn't for Arthur to find the book. Both options brought both good and bad scenarios to his mind and he was worried that only the bad scenarios could come out in their present situation.

Minutes passed into hours and soon Prussia lay napping on the floor as England continued his quest, looking through multiple piles of books hoping to find the particular spell book that would help turn him back into a human. _…It's not here_ Arthur finally concluded in disbelief as he finished looking over the last pile. _No, impossible, it HAS to be here! Why on earth couldn't it be-_ the Brit paused as he thought about it. _No…I brought it outside with me when the spell went wrong…so when I disappeared it must have fallen down. It must still be in the forest! Gilbert, get up you git!_ Arthur quickly stormed over to where the Prussian slept and clawed him in the face. Gilbert gave a cry as he jolted awake, red eyes looking at the cat in a daze.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he said immediately, almost routinely, as he sat up. His mind becoming clearer he brushed a hand through his hair as he looked at Arthur expectantly. "Did you find it?" _No. Take me to the forest! Now!_ England demanded as he patted at the albino to pick him up.

"What? What do you want?" Gilbert asked as he watched the animal poke at him annoyingly. _Pick me up!_ Prussia looked at the cat wearily for a moment before figuring out he was supposed to pick the nation up. Sighing he stood and scooped Arthur up into his arms.

"When did I become your bitch?" he mumbled. _Please, you've always been my bitch_ the Brit replied with a raised brow. Gilbert sighed as he imagined what England was thinking. "So…where do I go?"

~oOo~

England didn't think it would take long to signal Prussia in the direction he wanted him to go in, but the task was a lot harder than he expected. After minutes wasted going up the stairs back outside and to the forest next door the two finally made their way on the right path towards their new location. Walking through the leaves and branches of the trees Gilbert sighed tiredly as he looked around trying to find the exact location the spell was cast in, though he didn't know that was where they were going. He felt useless in their adventure for once but he didn't mind so much knowing that Arthur had been dragged on more than one of his outings unwillingly.

"Limey, are we going in the right direction?" Prussia asked as he followed behind the cat as England led the way. _It has to be around here…_ Arthur thought determined, ignoring the albino once again, as he looked around desperately. The nation paused suddenly when he realized that they were standing at their destination. Gilbert looked down at the cat surprised.

"…Limey?" Arthur looked around alarmed for a moment. _This is it…this HAS to be it. Where's the book?_ Walking around the clearing with the Prussian's eyes on him he searched and searched for the missing item. Gilbert watched for a moment before looking around himself in an attempt to help the animal out. _I…I don't understand…where is it?_ England thought confused as he sat down defeated and downhearted. _If it's not here then the only other place it could be…_ Then it hit him. _Bloody hell, Alfred has it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**A short chapter, but what will happen now? The World Meeting is at their door step and America has the book! Will England turn back in time? Or will something completely different happen? ...I think it's quite obvious out of the two, but I'll let you speculate. Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll be inspired enough to keep writing the rest of this story! Please review!


	16. Unexpected

**Note:** Sorry the chapter's late, I forgot to send it to my beta and then both I and my beta were busy over Easter weekend. I'll try to not let that happen again. So the final verdict: I'm surprised that I gave everyone two options and I got a tie between three options in the end. But after hearing everyone's opinions I found that I agreed with the people voting for the old style. Let's face it, this is a comedy story and it can't be written like that in the new style. So I'm going to just continue the story in the old style until its done (and there should only be about two more chapters or so left) and then I'm just going to go back and clean up all the chapters so it looks nice. For those who liked the new style that will be used in the Hetalia story I will be writing after this one is done since it will be a serious story compared to this.

I hope everyone had a happy holiday! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything associated with it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

~Chapter 16: Unexpected~

Prussia sighed as he stared at the building before him. It had been a long time since he'd gone to a World Meeting and in his mind he shouldn't be there. He wasn't a nation, he had nothing to contribute to the world, yet there he was. He was on a mission and he couldn't back down now.

Feeling a tug at his pant leg, the Prussian looked down at the cat clawing at him. "Sorry, Limey… Just needed a second," he apologized with a half grin.

England sighed. _ I'm sorry this is hard for you but we have to go inside. America's in there. Once I'm human we can talk all you want about your problems but I can't do it like this,_ he thought, looking up at the other seriously. Prussia wasn't looking at him anymore but back to the building.

With a sigh he crouched down and picked the cat up into his arms. "How are we going to get America to believe us?" he questioned as he stood. England gave a small shrug, unsure himself. Prussia took in a deep breath as he approached the doors and entered.

He walked across the lobby quietly and kept his eyes to the ground, trying not to bring attention to himself. He stopped when he reached the elevators, pressing the button going up. "What the hell am I supposed to say to West?" he mumbled as he waited.

_ You didn't tell him?! Idiot!_

Prussia gave a small cry when the cat dug his nails into his hand.

"Fuck, Limey," he cursed, bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking on the cut.

_Idiot,_ England huffed, glaring up at the Prussian.

"Are you alright?" a voice piped up, startling the two. A young male stepped up beside him, looking at him with mild concern. Prussia glanced at him not sure who it was but seemingly familiar. His green eyes specifically looked very familiar. England, on the other hand, recognized him completely.

_Wales!_ He shouted happily as he pounced away from Prussia and to his brother. Wales caught the cat a little surprised.

"Limey!" Gilbert exclaimed before looking at the other nation, "He doesn't usually jump at strangers." Wales just smiled, petting the cat.

"I'm no stranger. Do you seriously call him Limey?" Wales questioned with a raised brow.

Prussia paused, a sheepish grin on his face. "Ja."

Wales gave a small laugh. "That must drive him crazy," he commented while looking down at his little brother.

_You have no idea_ Arthur agreed.

Prussia's brows came together as he slowly caught up. "You know who it is?"

"Of course I do," Wales replied bluntly. "I'm his brother."

_Yeah, a brother that let Scotland throw me away,_ England huffed, while clawing at Wales' jacket.

Prussia blinked a bit as he looked the Welsh over. "…Uh…right," he said slowly, not sure which nation the one before him was.

Wales' eyebrow twitched slightly as he looked at the Prussian, annoyed. "Wales," he said and Gilbert gave an awkward grin.

"I knew that."

Wales rolled his eyes as the elevator opened. They both walked in as Wales hit one of the level's buttons.

"Why are you going to the World Meeting? Was it my brother?" the Welsh asked as he scratched England behind the ear earning a purr. Prussia nodded.

"Ja. Something to do with America having a spell book," he replied with a shrug. Wales paused, looking at the albino in shock.

"America? That shouldn't be something he should keep… Are you just going to ask it from him? He's already suspicious over where England is," he stated. Gilbert shrugged again.

"I don't know-wait a sec. You knew England was a cat but you didn't tell America?" he exclaimed.

_Yeah,_ England agreed, clawing at his brother. Wales sighed, moving his hands so that the cat had a harder time hurting him. "Alba wouldn't let us. He wants Arthur to learn his lesson on his own – which I personally agree with," he replied. "Besides, he has you helping him."

"I don't exactly have experience in magic here," Prussia huffed . "Whatever, I'm awesome." The elevator stopped and the two nations got out. Wales handed England back over to the albino as they walked towards the meeting room.

"Good luck," Wales granted as he entered the room first, waving farewell to the two. Prussia gave a small nod, pausing outside the meeting room. He stared at the open door wearily, unsure if he should enter.

_Oi,_ England called, pawing at the Prussian, _We're almost there. You can do it_.

Gilbert looked down at Arthur and gave a weary smile. Taking in a deep breath he walked into the room.

There were a few nations that had arrived, those who had looking at the ex-nation in question. It had been over a decade since he had last come to a World Meeting. He was more than welcome to join but he never had, and even more strangely was that he now came on his own, not accompanying his brother or any other fellow nation. Prussia kept his gaze straight as he spotted a chair on the far side of the table and sat in it, not daring to look around.

England could feel the weight of the other nation's gazes and felt guilty. He knew it was a tough decision for Gilbert to come to the meeting but he hadn't exactly realized how alienated he was from the world until now. He pawed at the Prussian and gained his attention. _It'll be alright,_ he assured, nuzzling his head against the albino's hand to show his support.

"I'm okay, Limey," Prussia whispered with a weak grin. Germany, who had seen his brother enter the room, excused himself from the other nations he had been speaking to and made his way over to the elder.

"Bruder, what are you doing here?" he questioned quietly, standing beside the Prussian's chair. Gilbert looked up at the blond, unsure of what excuse to give.

"Just…wanted to come," he tried, putting on the biggest grin he could. "Haven't seen Franny or Toni in a while…and I thought I could talk to America about England's disappearance."

Arthur watched Germany carefully, hoping he bought Prussia's fail of an excuse. His voice lacked the normal confidence and charm that normally allowed the albino to get away with anything, his nerves getting in the way.

Germany sighed. "That's one of the topics we'll be discussing today," he stated, looking away. Prussia blinked.

"What?"

"England's disappearance. It has become of great importance and it will be discussed today."

_Bloody hell,_ England cursed, staring at the German in disbelief, _I wasn't kidnapped by terrorists –I'm a cat! Gilbert, tell him!_

"Oh," Prussia replied, not sure what else to say. Germany looked back at his brother before giving a small nod.

"Try to not get into any trouble…and keep your cat out of sight before Italy sees it," he warned before walking back over to where he had stood before. Gilbert gave a small nod, letting out a breath.

_Gilbert!_ England called, digging his claw into the albino's hand. Prussia cried out.

"Limey!" he exclaimed.

_Tell him the truth! This is getting too serious!_ England yelled, pointing in Germany's direction.

"What? What do you want from me?"

Arthur sighed, looking around for something to write with. "Prusse!" an all too familiar voice called, distracting the Brit from his search and making him groan. _Bloody Hell,_ he thought. Prussia looked up and grinned widely at the Frenchman that approached him.

"Franny!" he called, standing and hugging his friend. England made a muffled sound as he got squished between the two men as France hugged back. Pulling back Francis smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here, mon amis?" he questioned. Prussia hesitated before giving an awkward laugh.

"Crashing the party," he lied. France just laughed along with him, accepting the excuse without question. Noticing England Francis made a happy sound.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, scooping the Brit out of Prussia's grip before either could react. _Bloody hell! Get off me you frog!_ Arthur yelled as he was hugged and squished by France. "So cute~."

"Uh, Franny," Prussia said with a small laugh, "You're squishing him." Francis waved him off dismissively.

"He likes it, don't you mon petit chat?" _Get the bloody hell off me!_ England yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to claw at the Frenchman as he continued to be cuddled. Prussia couldn't help laughing, imagining what the Brit was thinking.

"Give him over, Franny, he's too awesome for you," he laughed. England couldn't help pausing at that. _Awesome?_ he wondered. Prussia had called him that before, but not since he found out his real identity. France gasped dramatically.

"Non!" he said while waving his hand in exaggeration. Prussia laughed harder with his strange laugh as he took the cat back.

"When's Toni coming?" he questioned once he calmed his breathing. France shrugged a suggestive smile on his face.

"Whenever he is done playing around with petit Romano," he replied.

"Sounds about right, kesesese."

England rolled his eyes at the two, settling into Prussia's hold. But a thought continued in his mind. _Do you really think I'm awesome?_ he wondered again. He hadn't thought of it before. Prussia usually only called things directly related to himself awesome, but for whatever reason the Brit felt more flattered now than ever before since the Prussian had included him in what was deemed 'awesome'. He wondered if it was because he knew that the albino knew that it was actually England that was the cat, and he was not just some cat. He was probably over-thinking it, Prussia probably said it unintentionally, but for that moment Arthur felt unnaturally flattered by being called awesome.

More nations entered the room and France soon left to join some of the other nations. Prussia kept some distance from those that entered and looked at him, aside from Spain when he finally arrived, and the Germanic nations that he was close to. America arrived in the mix, not being late for once, with an expression of worry on his face. England felt guilty once more, only imaging what the American had to have gone through the entire time he had been missing. He pawed at Prussia and motioned to Alfred for him to see. Gilbert nodded.

"We'll go at the break. The meeting's starting," he whispered to the cat. England nodded.

He felt too anxious to get the spell book and return human to wait but he knew he had no choice. Germany had begun to start the meeting and all England could do was sit and wait for the intermission.

Topics were discussed as usual, the hours passing by either very slowly or quickly as fights arose. There were less fights than usual, England observed, most likely because most of them were usually caused by him snapping at America or France. The subject of his disappearance hadn't come up yet, which he assumed was being saved for one of the last topics to be discussed. Arthur's heart beat rose rapidly when Japan requested that they should have their break at that time. He looked up at the Prussian who returned his gaze. With a small nod to each other Prussia stood.

Gilbert walked carefully through the crowd of nations, making sure to make a path away from anyone who'd try to make conversation with him and distract him from his mission. _That way,_ England kept nagging when the Prussian made a roundabout route instead of going straight to where America stood. After enough maneuvering Gilbert finally made it to where Alfred was.

America was currently speaking with Canada in hushed tones, the former looking very serious and the latter nervous. Gilbert paused for a moment, waiting to see if the two would stop talking but he soon clued in that they wouldn't. Clearing his throat and putting on his best grin he spoke up.

"Hey Birdie," he greeted. Canada jumped, slightly surprised at being approached before looking at the Prussian, a weary smile on his face.

"H-Hey," he greeted quietly.

"What are you two talking about?" Prussia questioned though he already had an idea.

"Nothing," America said with a fake smile. It was very obvious to see when it was genuine on the usually happy nation.

_Alfred, look! I'm here!_ England tried motioning to get America's attention. Alfred looked down at the cat.

"Cool cat," he said, not very invested in the conversation as though his mind were somewhere else. Prussia laughed awkwardly.

"Funny you should mention that-"

"Da," another voice suddenly cut in sending shivers down the Prussian's spine. A hand clapped firmly on his shoulder followed by an arm that pulled him into a side hug, though to everyone's eyes it appeared more as the arm was just holding the Prussian hostage, as the voice continued. "That little cat gets himself into a lot of trouble." England looked up at the new comer in shock. _Bloody hell._

"Russia," America greeted not so enthusiastically. Russia smiled at the nations in front of him, though his innocent appearance only made them more uncomfortable.

England looked at Prussia, concerned. The ex-nation didn't say a word, not even a sound. His eyes were on the ground refusing to even look at the nation beside him. Arthur could feel the small trembles going through Prussia's body. _Gilbert, it's okay –k I'm here,_ he tried soothing, nuzzling his head against the Prussian's hand, but Gilbert didn't respond to it.

"America, did you find England yet?" Russia asked, his tone almost mocking. America's eyes narrowed.

"If you know something we don't-"

"I did not say that," Russia countered. England looked at them both helplessly. There was little he could do to show them that he was there and more importantly their attentions were on each other instead of Prussia. Canada seemed to notice Gilbert's silence and said something too quiet to be heard under the two world power's louder voices.

"Little America can't even protect one nation. I heard he was standing beside you," Russia continued, his smile growing. America growled, his hand bawling into a fist.

"Alfred," Canada tried calling though his brother didn't hear. Russia's attention went to him, though.

"Perhaps your little brother might be next." _Oh hell,_ England thought, not even having to look at America to know that was it.

The room was suddenly filled with angry yells as America struck out at the Russian. England made a whine as he slipped out of Prussia's grasp as Gilbert was pulled along with Russia into the fight. Hitting the ground Arthur looked around desperately to try and find out where everyone was but many other nations blocked his view as they came to stop the fight. _Gilbert!_ He called, hoping the Prussian might hear him as he tried making his way through the scampering legs without being stepped on.

England let out a whine, feeling suddenly very strange. His vision was fading, an overwhelming feeling washed over him. He knew it was magic building up in him but he didn't know why it was happening, especially now. He tried to ignore it as he continued into the crowd but a pair of hands grabbed him around his torso and picked him up, startling the Brit. _Let me go!_ he exclaimed frightened, not knowing who it was. It wasn't Prussia, he knew, it didn't feel like him. This person had gloves on and their grip was more firm. England continued to struggle as the person took him out of the crowd.

"Settle down," an annoyed voice tsked. Arthur looked at his captor in surprise. _Alba?_ He questioned shocked. Scotland didn't have his usual grin but looked very serious.

"You're changing," he said as he continued to walk away from the fight. The other nations of the UK as well as Ireland started making their way over to their eldest brother, all sensing the magic themselves. _Changing? What? Put me down! Gil needs me!_ England protested as he fought against the elder's grip.

"Quit it," Scotland growled in annoyance as he tried adjusting his grip.

_No! Let me go!_ A burst of energy blasted from England, knocking Scotland away. Arthur landed on the ground with an '_oof_'. He remembered a similar blast happening before he had been changed into a cat that day so long ago and he suddenly realized what was happening, what his brother had meant. He was turning back.

_Bloody Hell,_ was all he could think. He was finally turning back into a human, into a nation, but at that moment that was not a priority of his. He had to get back into the fight now. Without a second thought he ran back into the crowd, his brothers calling for him to come back. His vision was fading and he was being stepped on more often than before but he kept pushing through. _Bloody Hell,_ he thought weakly as he stumbled through the crowd. Seeing a small clearing in between legs and to the center he went for it. _Gilbert!_ He called out, looking around for the Prussian, but his vision was too dark and his body was too weak. He collapsed not knowing what had happened to Gilbert or if he was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Bet you guys weren't expecting this to happen...or maybe you did. Please review with your thoughts! :)


	17. Berlin Wall

Sorry the chapter's up kinda late, but at least its still Friday. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I was surprised in the direction that it turned. But anyways, enjoy!

**WARNING!:** This chapter contains foul language and racist insults! I apologized if anyone's offended but these are not my views. The character's themselves don't mean the words either, they are words called out in the heat of an argument. Please keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything related to it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

~Chapter 17: Berlin Wall~

"A-Are you sure he's alright?"

"Yeah, I think he's waking up."

England stirred, one voice in particular too loud for the resting Brit. Forcing his tired eyelids open Arthur gazed at the blurry ceiling above him. He felt tired; his whole body was heavy as though a magnet was holding him down on the bed he was lain on. England blinked.

_Bed?_ he thought as he turned his head to look at the furniture beneath him, the motion making his head spin. He groaned at his dizziness but his suspicions were confirmed. The Brit was lying on a bed. As his vision cleared the room became more familiar and he realized he was at home.

"Hey, Iggy," a voice called and Arthur looked to the chair beside him. America sat watching him expectantly, a huge grin on his face. Beside him stood Canada who had a more relieved expression as he gave a small wave.

"Alfred?" England questioned, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He paused. _I… spoke?_ Looking down he could see his body, much larger than it used to be and completely human. He couldn't help feeling surprised and overwhelmed. He had waited so long to be human again…but something felt oddly missing. Alfred nodded as he moved his chair closer to the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he looked the Brit over. Arthur gave a small shrug, too distracted by the thought of being human to pay attention.

"How long…have I been…like this?" he questioned, trying to clear his throat so he could speak more clearly. America's smile turned a bit weary, a hint of concern coming to his face.

"A few days."

England blinked, the information slowly sinking in. "A few _days_?!" America nodded as Canada let out a sigh.

"Scotland said you used a lot of energy to turn back," the Canadian explained, fidgeting slightly as though he were worried he was telling the information incorrectly. Arthur looked at him and then back at Alfred again not sure what to say. He wanted to know what had happened when he turned back, to know if everything had turned out okay in the fight, and more importantly he wanted to know where Prussia was. Had he been visiting? Was he concerned? Was he hurt? There were so many things he wanted to know but he had to first find out how much America and Canada knew.

"Turn back?" he phrased slowly, egging the younger to elaborate, but it was America who answered.

"Yeah, from a…uh, cat." Alfred looked uncomfortable saying it as though he were having trouble believing it. Arthur nodded.

"What happened? At the World Meeting?" he asked, looking at them both expectantly.

"You appeared in the middle of the fight and kinda stopped it," America explained awkwardly. "Everyone was really surprised. But Scotland came in and took you away and everyone was all crazy and I was trying to follow but everyone was in the way and-"

"Slow down you bloody git," England sighed as Alfred's speed increased. America grinned sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry. We brought you back here and Scotland explained everything." Arthur watched America uneasily wondering just how much Scotland told.

"And…what did Scotland say?" Alfred seemed unhappy by the question and England knew then exactly what he knew.

"You've been with Prussia all this time," he grumbled. Arthur sighed, looking away from the American. In the corner of his eye he could see Canada fidgeting as though he had something to say but stayed quiet.

"He hasn't known it was me for long," the Brit explained. "He's been trying to turn me back."

"I know," America huffed. "He could have said something, though! We were worried sick!"

"Alfred," Canada called to calm the American. Alfred huffed again sending a small glare to his brother but changed the topic.

"Whatever, you hungry or something?" he questioned, looking at the Brit. Arthur blinked unsure of how to react to the sudden change in conversation.

"No," he replied. He opened his mouth to continue talking about Prussia but America stood.

"I'm hungry, I'll get us something to eat," he said before abruptly turning and leaving. England stared at the door in shock not expecting the American to be reacting the way he was.

"Sorry," Canada apologized as he sat in Alfred's chair. "We've been looking for you for so long; he just doesn't like how Prussia never told him."

Arthur sighed. "Where's Prussia? Is he alright?" he asked knowing the Canadian wouldn't mind talking about it. Matthew casted his eyes down and remained silent. England eyed him suspiciously. "Matthew?"

"He went home to Germany," he said slowly, avoiding the main question. Arthur didn't like not being answered but he was too distracted by the news to ask any further.

"What?!" he exclaimed shocked. "Why? Why would he do that? Why wouldn't he stay here? After all we went through he just _left_?!"

"E-England," Canada called, trying to calm the Brit, "after you turned back everyone talked of what to do. Japan suggested that everyone go back home so that you could get properly treated and reschedule the meeting."

"He could have stayed, didn't he care if I was okay or not?" Arthur questioned desperately. He couldn't believe that Prussia would just leave him without a word. Canada gave a small sigh.

"He tried…A-Alfred wasn't happy with him here," he explained quietly, guilt in his voice. England's brows came together angrily.

"Alfred had no right to turn him away! Gil's been actually _helping_ me the whole time I was gone! Where was _Alfred_ when I got ran over by a car?! Or when that doctor tried to neuter me?! I mean that was Gilbert's fault but he still stopped it from happening! Or when France got me drunk! Or when Hungary put me in a dress! Or when I fell in the toilet! I mean that was Germany who saved me there but still! Or when I was lost?! Or sick!? Where was he then?!" he ranted angrily. Canada only stared, blinking surprised. He wasn't sure what to say to the Brit.

"H-He tried," he defended quietly. Arthur sighed knowing he had no right to be angry at America for not being there when the American had no idea he was in Germany to begin with but he was still furious that he would turn Prussia out like that. "…Did all those things really happen?" Canada continued curiously. Arthur gave a small nod.

"That's not even half of it," he replied with another sigh. "It was hell over there…but I have to admit it wasn't that bad. It's different over there…it's sad that Prussia lost his nation but he's lucky he can stay with his brother now. The rest of us have to wait weeks or even months to see our family and even then it turns into fights. I liked that environment. Prussia always took care of me despite me clawing at his face or writing in his journal-"

"You wrote in his journal?!" Canada asked alarmed. Arthur paused before giving a smug grin.

"I just wrote that I put a smiley face in his journal. Of course I didn't but it was fun for a while watching him search for it," he replied. Canada gave a small smile with a shake of his head.

"He was telling me about when you were there." England blinked.

"Really? What did he say?"

"That you wouldn't stop clawing at him." The two nations laughed.

"Yes, I did. To be fair he put me in a garbage pail," he defended. Canada smiled.

"You must have had a lot fun." England gave a small nod.

"I did," he gave a sigh, "But I suppose reality had to come back at some point." It was silent between the two. The sound of clanging from downstairs could be heard. "What the bloody hell is he doing down there?"

"I'll go help, you rest," Canada advised as he stood. He hesitated for a moment, looking back as though he had something important to say but bit his lip. Without another word he left the room. Arthur stared after him before sighing. He hadn't really realized how much he enjoyed staying with Prussia until he got to speak to Matthew about it. They had a lot of adventures together, not all good but he got more stories out of that short time they spent together than out of a whole year he's spent alone. He knows things can't go back to the way they were, he had a responsibility to his nation and it's not as though he could go move in to Germany's house.

The Brit sighed, reaching a hand up to scratch at his head. He made a startled sound when something heavy smacked him in the face. Blinking he looked at his wrist where he felt a weight holding it down. Tied around it was a necklace, the end baring the familiar cross of the Teutonic Knights, the one that both of the German brothers wore. England stared at it in awe. _He…did come by,_ he thought with a small smile. He wasn't sure when Prussia had managed to sneak in but he must have gotten a chance before he left. America must not have noticed the necklace otherwise he might have taken it off. England's smile turned more determined. Prussia would have only given it to him for one reason, to be able to return it. A promise to see each other again.

~oOo~

_**Mein Gott**__ was all the Prussian could think as he stared at the scene before him. There, in the middle of the fight, laid an unconscious England, completely human. The few nations in the fight had stopped trying to hit or wrestle each other and looked surprised in the Brits direction. Everyone was too confused as to how he got there, and more importantly what was going on, to go to his aid._

"…_Iggy?" America questioned, surprised, too shocked to move. Prussia could care less of the American's surprise; his attention was all on England. He tried to move to go to the Brit's side to make sure he was okay but he was stuck behind where Russia stood staring at England and the wall. He didn't know what would happen if he tried to push his way over. He felt guilt for letting his fears stop him from going to Arthur's aid but he felt paralysed in his spot._

_America soon ran to the Brit's side, checking him over and calling his name. Other nations close to the Brit also came to help. Gilbert eyed a way around the Russian without having to make physical contact and slowly made his way around, glad to be able to join the others around Arthur. As he quickly approach the rest of the UK had also made their way to the small crowd. Scotland didn't say a word as he scooped his youngest brother into his arms before making his way to the exit. America protested loudly, following after the Scotsman, having to push his way through other nations followed by Canada and France._

_Prussia's heart sank as he stared after the group. It was as though the space between them kept getting bigger and it was getting harder to even be able to see the Brit let alone get close. Not like America would let him get close. A hand on his shoulder made him jump as he quickly looked at the nation beside him. He sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't the Russian but a more friendly face. Wales stood beside him, giving him a weary smile._

"_Come on," the Welsh ushered as he pulled Prussia along in the direction Scotland was heading. He was grateful that Arthur's brother was giving him permission to come along but he couldn't help feeling nervous. He was going to have to tell the other nations what had happened if Scotland doesn't, and he wasn't sure how they were going to react._

"_Is he okay?" he questioned to Wales, concerned about England's wellbeing. "What happened?"_

"_It looks like the spell he cast was only temporary; he turned back on his own. He'll be fine, just magically drained," Wales explained with a small nod._

"_Where's Scotland going?"_

"_We all agreed to go to Arthur's house. He can rest there and we can talk things over." Gilbert gave a small nod, feeling light headed from all the adrenaline. Wales looked at him. "Are you alright?"_

"_Ja…I just want to be closer than this to Limey," he replied honestly, looking at where the group was ahead in longing._

"_Be patient. But I meant this," Wales pointed at the albino's forehead. Prussia raised a hand and touched where the Welsh had pointed only to wince. It was a bruise._

"_Ja, America got me by accident."_

"_You're lucky he didn't know about Albion being in your possession otherwise he would have gotten you on purpose."_

"_Ja."_

Prussia sighed, opening his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling above him. Wales was more than right about America. Once the American had found out that England was in Gilbert's possession he wasn't kind. Prussia didn't care, though, he cared that he was insulted and felt too emotionally compromised to stay in England. He had wished the nations of the UK had stayed at England's house instead of going back to the World Meeting to inform the other nations of England's state after telling America everything. They might have stopped America from snapping at him.

Picking up his phone which rested by his side he checked his messages. Wales had been kind enough to send him updates on Arthur's wellbeing and once he had returned back to his own nation Canada had taken his place in updating the Prussian. Gilbert frowned when he saw that he had no new messages. Sighing he dropped his phone on the bed.

"_You knew about this the whole time?!" America yelled furiously as he stood over the albino. Prussia winced as he wiped the blood from his lip, looking up at Alfred._

"_I only found out a while ago-"_

"_You should have said something! We've been searching for him since he went missing!"_

"_He didn't ask me to call you! Maybe he didn't want your help!" Prussia spat back angrily, upset that the American was yelling at him when he had been helping England all of this time. Alfred didn't like his response and growled dangerously._

"_Like he would want help from a Nazi like you!" he snarled back. Prussia glared but he couldn't help feeling a pang in his heart at that insult. He knew America didn't really mean it but that didn't stop it from stinging._

"_A-Alfred!" Canada called alarmed. "S-Stop it."_

"_No! This is his fault! Him and his brother!"_

"_Don't talk about West!" Prussia snapped, standing back up so he was more to the other nation's height._

"_You think Iggy _wanted_ your help! He hates you and your brother! You two have caused nothing but problems for him!" America continued not being able to filter his insults anymore. Prussia didn't feel like he should hold back either._

"_As opposed to you?! I think we all remember what you did to him after your little revolution. Don't pretend you're some sort of hero who's going to come to his rescue! You never have! Even in the World Wars you went for you own ego and pride! You've done nothing to help him or anyone else!" Gilbert's head snapped back when America striked at him again, knocking him to the ground violently._

"_I'VE done nothing?! You're not even a __**nation**__ anymore! You've done nothing but be a burden to your brother and everyone else! Only Russia seems to care if you even exist!" It was silent in the room. Gilbert wouldn't move his eyes from the ground, glaring into the floorboards. He felt hurt and angry but he couldn't speak back. It was all true._

_He stood and without another word he left._

Prussia could feel tears at the corners of his eyes. They stung but he didn't really care. He had no pride or shame in crying. It had taken him so long to be able to be happy with his current situation, to convince himself that he was worth something to his brother and his friends. But it had all been a lie. He thought he had lost everything before, but he didn't know there were still things to lose. His fear of the other nations all thinking he was worthless were all true. He wouldn't have cared if only America had thought it but he feared that the others did too. That Germany, France, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Italy, Canada, and England all thought it.

He felt so stupid. England would have been watching him all that time as a cat, watching him do all the pathetic and boring things he does all day. Arthur must have pitied him. He had even cried in front of him when Russia had come over and when he had found England after he ran away. _He probably ran away because of me,_ he thought bitterly.

Gilbert didn't know what to do anymore. What could he possibly do? He was a man without a nation. He couldn't live like humans could, especially with his immortality. It would be too hard and more painful to meet people and then have to leave when they noticed he didn't age. He didn't want to be a burden to the nations anymore, or to his brother.

It was then that he noticed something, something he hadn't noticed before. Deep down he felt something slip. His vision had darkened and his heart slowed down. It frightened him, feeling his soul sink down. It was only for a second before he could breathe properly again, that he felt intact, but it made him aware of something he didn't know. He didn't have to be there. He wasn't a nation anymore, which by definition meant that he shouldn't exist. The only reason he did was because East Germany had been reunited with the West and he made himself believe that that meant he was to rule Germany with his brother. It was his own belief and stubbornness that was keeping him alive, not the actual nation himself. At any point he could accept that he didn't exist and fade away like every other ex-nation before him.

Prussia stared at the ceiling, a new conflict in his head now that he realized this. He didn't want to take the easy way out, to just fade into non-existence. But what more could he do there? His brother didn't need him. No one did. He wondered if he were to fade right then and there if anyone would even notice.

A knock on the door stirred him out of his thoughts. He looked at it.

"Ja?" he replied quietly, his voice raw from lack of use. He supposed that was his fault for shutting himself in his room since he got back from England, only sneaking up when he needed something. The door slowly opened as Germany entered. Ludwig gave a small nod in greeting as he walked over to his brother's bed.

"You've been down here for days," he stated as he sat down on the mattress. Prussia shrugged, not in the mood to carry out the conversation. Ludwig sighed. "If you want to go back to England, we can," he offered, speaking awkwardly since he still couldn't believe the story that England had been his brother's cat the entire time.

"Nein," Gilbert replied, his eyes back on the ceiling. Germany studied him for a while, unsure of what to say.

"…If there's anything you need…" he said slowly. He didn't like seeing Prussia the way he was now, it reminded him too much of his brother's state after the Berlin Wall had fallen. When Gilbert didn't reply Ludwig slowly stood.

"West?" the older called, gaining the younger's attention. Germany looked at him.

"Ja?"

"…Why did you make me East Germany?" Prussia asked out loud still refusing to look at his brother. Ludwig blinked unsure where the question had come from.

"You're my bruder," he replied as though the answer was obvious.

"So?"

"You're family. I don't want to lose you." Gilbert looked at Ludwig a little surprised. Whenever Germany had answered the question before he made it sound like logic, except for the first time he answered it which was right after the wall had fallen where he got a more heart felt answer. Germany sat back down.

"We had lost so much in that war…I couldn't bear to lose you as well. We only had each other when the war ended…Italy had changed sides and Japan was busy with his own war. You made losing the war easier," he explained awkwardly, not used to speaking so freely. Prussia watched him.

"I said we'd go down together," he agreed.

"Ja…but the allies had planned to take even that away." There was silence between them.

"I never knew if I should have thanked you," Gilbert said slowly, looking away. Germany looked at him confused. "You saved my life…but it wasn't a life worth living. It was so hard after the war ended. We had lost everything. I lost everything. My nation was gone, my people were no longer mine…and then I was taken away from you and trapped behind a wall. It wasn't worth living…even afterwards, returning back here…there's nothing I can do to help…nothing…"

"Bruder," Ludwig said, his voice stern and left no room for discussion, "You're here for me. The time you were gone our house was so empty. Even if you're an arschloch you're still family and company to me. I need you here." Gilbert looked at his brother, eyes watering.

"That sounds like bullshit."

"Its not." The two looked at each other for a long time. Germany stood, the discomfort of the conversation finally getting to him. "I'm making lunch. Are you coming up?" Gilbert was silent for a moment as he thought it over.

"Ja."


	18. Reunited

Hey guys! This chapter is a bit short but you'll see why I stopped where I did. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

~Chapter 18: Reunited~

"Bloody nice to not be in a cage," England muttered as he exited the plane. He had to admit that he probably wasn't of sane mind at the moment. No sane person would sneak out of their own house, only sending a text to America saying where he was going, and get on the first flight to Germany with no luggage or even any baggage – just for a chance to talk with Prussia. It was crazy, but considering everything he's been through the past few days, let alone weeks, this seemed like the only sane thing he'd done. He knew America would be furious, after all they just found him a week ago and he had only just woken up two days ago, yet already he was missing again. But he could care less at the moment, he had to talk to Prussia. That's what you do when you just finish a grand adventure; you talk about your experiences and what they meant and where to go from there. But Prussia wasn't there for that so they had to talk about it now.

Arthur sighed slightly, walking through the airport as he thought of the albino. He had to figure out what his and Gilbert's relationship would be from now on, before he got to Germany's house. He couldn't ignore all that happened, it would be unfair. But he didn't know how any relationship could work between them besides just going out drinking when they see one another. _Do I even want a different relationship?_ he wondered. _I suppose I wouldn't mind staying as close as we had while I was a cat…but how would it work?_

England shook his head a bit as he left the airport, walking to the curb and waving down a taxi. When the car pulled up he opened the door and entered. He quickly told the driver Germany's address before relaxing into the seat. As the scenery went by as the car proceeded, he thought back to when he was lost on the German streets. He was glad he was in a car now; it was easier to get to where he needed to go instead of relying on his memory alone. He was lucky Prussia had came and saved him that day, he wasn't sure what could have happened otherwise. He had been lucky Gilbert had been there the whole time. He would have never made it far without him. He wondered how anyone could ever think of the Prussian as being anything but useful. Prussia had always been one of the most resourceful nations, doing anything he could to not only survive but to help others survive as well. England felt ashamed to have ever thought of Gilbert being less than that now that he wasn't a nation, in fact he barely even thought of Prussia at all since the Berlin Wall fell. He had no reason to; the albino barely came to any event let alone show himself otherwise to the Brit. But that had all changed.

Arthur felt nervous as the car neared Germany's street. He didn't particularly like how close the German lived to the airport and how little time England had to prepare himself. He didn't know how Gilbert would react when he saw him. Would he be glad? Relieved? What would he say? There were too many questions going through England's head for him to think. All he really wanted out of this visit was to resolve any awkwardness that might be between them and hopefully come out with something more than just nothing. Despite America's act of protection for the Brit he was never around when England really needed him, usually both physically and emotionally. Arthur was lonely, and so was Gilbert, that _had_ to change, the opportunity for it all to change was right before them. He just hoped Prussia would want that too.

England looked out the window as the car pulled to a stop. Taking out the right amount of bills, he handed them to the driver before exiting. He took a deep breath, staring at the house he's been in for the entirety of his magical mishap and which seemed familiar, comfortable, and yet terrifying. He wasn't sure why he felt so hesitant to go to the door but there he stood, frozen to the ground, more questions circling in his head. Trying to forget any worries he had he slowly approached the door, eyes darting to each window to see if he could see one of the German brothers. None were in sight. He stopped in front of the door, staring at the wood for what seemed like forever before slowly knocking.

Arthur wondered at first if he should knock louder but as soon as he reached up to knock again the door opened, startling him. Germany stood in the doorway, a look of surprise on his usually serious face as he gazed at the Brit.

"England," he addressed uncertainly. England gave a small nod in return, awkwardness filling the space between them as he remember all the little adventures he had with Germany while he was a cat that he hoped the German never pieced together.

"Germany…is your brother here?" he questioned slowly, trying to not let his nervousness sound in his voice. Germany looked hard at the Brit, and Arthur could almost see the thoughts running through his head as he thought over the question.

"Ja," Ludwig answered finally, moving to the side to let the elder in though he continued to watch with judging eyes. England nodded as he entered, looking around for said albino. "He's downstairs. I imagine you know where that is," Germany continued, walking past him towards the stairs leading upwards. Arthur nodded, looking towards where the basement door was nervously.

Slowly the Brit walked to the door, carefully opening it so it didn't make a sound. Going down the stairs he strained his ears trying to listen for the Prussian but there was nothing to be heard. Reaching the bottom England opened the already partly opened door to the bedroom and peaked in. Prussia was in the far corner of the room, sitting at his desk writing in his journal. Arthur watched him for a moment, wondering what the Prussian was writing about, before taking in another breath and entering the room.

Knocking on the door slightly he waited for Gilbert to notice him and turn. Prussia's eyes widened upon seeing the Brit, his mouth hanging open slightly as though he couldn't believe his eyes. "…Limey?" he questioned in disbelief. England gave a weary smile though the name no longer held any insult in his mind.

"Hello," he greeted quietly, entering further into the room. Gilbert stood, blinking a few times as though he still had trouble registering that the other was there.

"Why are you here? Birdie said you just woke up two days ago," he questioned, confused.

"I had to come here. Matthew said you had left and…well, I needed to speak with you," Arthur replied. A hurtful look went over Gilbert's face in remembrance of leaving but it quickly subsided while he motioned for England to sit on the bed, a fake grin on his face to try and break the awkward tension. England gave a small nod as he sat.

"Sorry I left, it was unawesome of me."

"Don't apologize; I heard America wasn't being kind to you. I apologize on his behalf –believe me when I say I gave him an earful for his behavior." Prussia's eyes showed a mix of pain and surprise but his grin turned more natural as he looked at the Brit.

"You stood up to America for me?" he wondered. Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"He had no right to turn you away. You've actually been helping me, unlike him."

"Ja, but I didn't know who you were."

"Eventually you did." Prussia gave a small nod. Silence fell over the two as they thought over what to say. England spoke first. "Look, about…about what happened… I wanted to thank you for everything you did. Most people don't want to believe magic exists and have a problem stretching their minds to comprehend that I was a cat. So, thank you."

"I still can't believe you were my cat," Gilbert said with a small laugh. "I tried to get you neutered."

"You did! Lucky for you you came to your senses or I would have killed you in your sleep."

"And you used to sit on West's lap. You _licked_ him. Isn't that cat for kissing?"

"I was just trying to piss you off, you wanker! Don't get any ideas!" Arthur huffed, flustered.

Gilbert laughed loudly. "Wait till West hears that one."

"Don't you dare tell him!"

"Now that I think back is _that_ why you were rolling all over that lime?" Prussia wondered with a mocking grin. England's face turned red in anger.

"Shut up you kraut!" he snapped unhappily.

"That's the Limey I remember." England couldn't help crossing his arms with a huff. Prussia was so infuriating but he had to admit that the albino was flustering him in more ways than one. Gilbert, the giant grin still on his face, took a seat beside the Brit. "So what now?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied honestly. "There are so many complications that will come between us. I don't exactly know how this would work."

"But you want something," Prussia concluded, turning more to see the blond. "You _do_ want there to be something between us."

"Of course I do! I'm not going to ignore the last who knows how long of me napping on your lap while watching boring German movies," Arthur huffed, gesturing. "Besides, you're the only one who has ever believe me when I talk about magic! If America hadn't seen me physically disappear when all this happened he would have still claimed that magic doesn't exist! …I still think he doesn't, regardless." Prussia chuckled.

"Probably thinks you were abducted by aliens."

"Probably."

"So what are we going to do?" England thought for a moment.

"…I don't know… I'll be honest I wouldn't mind any kind of relationship with you. I'm tired of being lonely and…and waiting around wishing that I had people in my life I could just have fun with. No one's ever around. I had fun here. Clawing at you was fun."

"_That_ was unawesome," Prussia protested flatly. England rolled his eyes.

"The _point_ is…I don't want it to end, even if it has to," he continued. Gilbert looked at him.

"Why does it have to?"

"Reality. I have work I have to do, and we both live in two different nations."

"So?"

"_So_?" Arthur echoed confused. He wasn't sure what he had said that would be unclear to the Prussian. Gilbert nodded with a smirk.

"So what? You think that'd stop us? I'm awesome and you're pretty awesome too. Nothing can stop awesomeness," he concluded. Arthur blinked with a raised brow, a small flattered blush on his cheeks at once again being called awesome.

"Y-You," he cleared his throat, "You use that word a lot."

"Because I'm awesome."

"…Right." England sighed. "Alright, so let's just…continue where we left off then. That's what we'll do." Prussia gave a small nod but neither knew what to do or say to make the statement true. The awkwardness was still there and neither knew how to get rid of it. Arthur thought of a few topics of discussion and decided to bring them up. "Are you alright?" Gilbert blinked.

"What?"

"Are you alright? At the world party Russia was there…" Prussia was quiet, looking at the ground as England looked at him. Arthur was patient as he waited for a response, knowing that Gilbert would be honest with whatever he said. The albino let out a breath.

"I'm fine. It was unawesome but it didn't really matter what I felt because it went away when I saw you turn back into a human," he replied, looking at the Brit. A small grin adorned his face. "I thought you were dead or something."

"Idiot," England huffed. "You should have worried about yourself. Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? You weren't moving and America was attacking Russia and you were there and-"

"Aww," Gilbert cooed as he slung an arm around the Brit's shoulders, "You were that worried about me, Limey? So cute." England flushed red.

"S-Shut up you kraut!" Arthur tried desperately not to look at the albino. His heart was pounding for reasons he couldn't explain and he feared that if he looked at the Prussian they'd be close enough that the ex-nation might pull a move. Though he wasn't sure if he'd struggle against Gilbert if he did.

"Hey Limey, close your eyes," Gilbert said with mischief in his voice. England shuddered, feeling the albino's breath on his neck and getting nervous.

"Why?"

"I have something for you." Arthur pulled back slightly so there was an appropriate distance between them before looking into the other's eyes with a raised brow. Gilbert looked honest though and even excited and with some sense of trust England closed his eyes. He could feel the Prussian fiddling around and soon felt the albino take his hand. He felt the cross necklace being removed from around his wrist and he wondered what the Prussian had in mind. He waited and soon enough he felt the thin rope being gently put around his head and the pendant of the cross press against his shirt.

"You can open them now," Gilbert called. Arthur opened his eyes; his eyebrow was cocked not knowing what the difference was where the necklace was hung. But he looked down and his eyes widened in surprise. The cross was no longer on the string but another item. It was the diamond tag that used to be on his collar, the name "Limey" still engraved on it. "Thought you might want your collar back," Gilbert stated as he played with the cross pendant in his hands. Arthur stared at the collar, not sure what to say, before looking at the Prussian. They looked at each other for a moment.

"You bloody wanker!" he exclaimed as he wacked the albino. Prussia broke into laughter knowing that yelling insults was the only way the Brit knew how to express himself.

"Come here, Limey~," he cooed as he wrapped his arms around England's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his head against the others. Arthur huffed as he tried wiggling away.

"I'm not a bloody cat anymore!"

"You're still Limey."

"S-Shut up!" Gilbert loosened his grip on the Brit but kept his arms securely around England. Arthur wasn't sure if it would hurt the Prussian's feelings to pull away but he didn't want to give the wrong impression either. He stayed where he was against the albino in indecisiveness, debating over what to do.

"I'm glad you're here, Limey," Gilbert spoke quietly, bringing him out of his thoughts. Arthur looked up at him. There was seriousness in the Prussian's eyes and England knew that there was more than what he was saying. He nodded.

"I'm not leaving," he heard himself say though he hadn't intended to respond at all. He knew he was getting himself in trouble by saying such words when he had to go back to England, but somehow he knew that Gilbert wouldn't take them literally. They meant something different, something more. Gilbert smiled looking as though nothing else in the world could bring him more joy.

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up when the Prussian moved forward slightly. It was the smallest movement, but the idea of him coming closer set his heart racing. They were staring at each other, their eyes unblinking but there wasn't only one emotion in either of their eyes. It changed from happiness, to uncertainty, to reassurance, to nervousness, and it almost looked as though their eyes were speaking to one another. Somehow England felt as though he was beckoning the Prussian unintentionally because somehow he found himself leaning slightly forward.

That was all Gilbert needed, though. The only permission he was requesting. Without anything else said he leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips.


	19. From Here On

Sorry guys for the very late update. I've been working full time for the past two weeks and its been difficult especially since Anime North was coming up too. But I have the chapter done. Unfortunately it hasn't been edited by my beta yet so bare with it.

As well this story has unfortunately come to an end. This is the last chapter. There maybe a one-shot later as an epilogue to this for a reason you'll probably notice at the end of the chapter since I know I'll hear about it, but otherwise this story is done. If anyone is interested the next story I will be writing is called _The Forgotten_. Its already on Fanfiction but I will be doing a rewrite of the chapter that's already up and continuing it. Its a serious Hetalia story that will be following England and Prussia.

Please enjoy the chapter guys, I hope its acceptable to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oresama's Nekogirisu<strong>

~Chapter 19: From Here On~

Arthur wasn't sure how to react. Gilbert had kissed him. It had been so gentle that the Brit could just melt into the touch. It's been a long time since he'd been kissed let alone be in the position he was in with another nation. He felt more than flattered that someone felt that way towards him and he knew just by that kiss that the relationship between him and the Prussian would be different than anything he's ever experienced before. Nations didn't generally get the luxury of love or anything close to it. The emotions of their people could make them do terrible things to the personification they loved and ruin any connections between them for years to come. Just like the American Revolution did.

But this was different. This was a relationship that only a few nations ever got to experience. Somehow he knew that no matter what happened from then on, no matter what wars would come, that everything would be fine. He wouldn't be alone again. He won't lose everything again. Prussia will always be there no matter what may come. It was scary especially since England hadn't ever had that reassurance before or knew exactly how he felt, but at the same time he felt more than overjoyed. He thinks Gilbert did too otherwise they wouldn't be in the situation they were at the moment. He didn't think they were getting carried away; in fact he was too caught up in the moment to really think if what he was doing would have any consequences. But as karma liked to catch up to the Brit at that particular moment the door to the basement opened.

Arthur had never been more embarrassed to be caught in a scene since Germany had found his cat form in a toilet. The same German who now found himself once again finding the Brit in a bizarre position. Germany, for a reason the Englishman couldn't explain but can only describe as life screwing with him, stood in the doorway looking at first serious and then shocked with his own form of embarrassment. If Gilbert had only been kissing the Brit it wouldn't have been that awkward but at that moment Prussia had been straddling Arthur since at one point or another he had pinned England to the bed. Luckily for Arthur that was as far as they had gotten but just having the albino leaning over him as Germany looked at them made his face flush red.

"Hey West," Gilbert greeted awkwardly, a half grin on his face as he looked his brother. Arthur hated that the albino made no attempt to move off of him and even made him wonder how many times Germany had walked in on the Prussian topping another nation. Ludwig cleared his voice and looked away.

"You two were too quiet, I came to see if you killed each other," he explained uneasily. Gilbert laughed in his weird way as Arthur groaned.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled while burying his face in his hands.

"Just trying to get in Limey's pants, no need to worry," Prussia joked, his grin widening which earned him a hard wack over the head by England. Germany scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Behave yourselves," was all he could think of to say before he turned and left. England sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Of all the things," he mumbled. Gilbert laughed again as he finally shifted off the blond and laid beside him.

"Lighten up, Limey."

"How can I when your _brother_ just walked in on us?"

"We were just kissing."

"You were on top of me."

"Hardly a crime." Arthur huffed as Gilbert grinned at him. "Looks like we passed the friend zone again."

"_Again_?" England questioned skeptically. "What '_again'_?"

"We were in a relationship a long time ago, remember? Beginning of the…what? Nineteenth Century?" the albino wondered. Arthur thought back and nodded.

"Right…Waterloo…That's only because I was vulnerable about America leaving," he defended. Gilbert shrugged.

"Still a relationship. It has been a long time since then," he sighed. England looked at him uncertainly.

"…You haven't been thinking of us since then, have you?" he questioned. Prussia shrugged as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Sometimes. Even more recently," he looked over at the Brit, "I wouldn't have made a move otherwise."

"I suppose not." The two lay in silence for a moment. "…So are you going to take me out to dinner or something?"

"Kesesese, I was thinking a bar."

"A bar?"

"You're hilarious when you're drunk."

"Shut up you bloody Kraut!" Prussia could only laugh at the Brit as the blond wacked him repeatedly.

~oOo~

"Let me get this straight," Germany sighed as he looked at the two nations sitting in front of him, "You two are together now?"

"Ja," Prussia replied happily as he slung an arm around the Brit's shoulders. England gave a huff at the public display of affection but didn't move. Ludwig looked at them both uncertainly before sighing and turning back to the food he was currently cooking.

"You'll be here more often, I presume?" Arthur nodded.

"It's as though I never left," he mumbled to himself. He didn't think that was a bad thing, though. Not having to deal with America sounded great to him at the moment. But that did remind him that he should inform the two North American nations that he was alright and that everything had gone well. "Do you mind if I use your phone?" Germany blinked at him before motioning to the living room awkwardly.

"Ja, it's in there," he replied. Arthur nodded.

"I remember." The Brit lightly brushed Gilbert's arm off of his shoulders as he exited the room. He gave a small sigh, imagining what kind of reaction he would get if he told his son's about his new found relationship. He wondered if he should tell anyone at all, it was really not their business. He decided to leave it up to the conversation and see if it led to him feeling obligated to share.

Nearing the phone the blond picked it up a little hesitantly before dialing the numbers. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of and that he made the right decision to leave but he couldn't help wondering if there was a better way he could have done it so that he wouldn't be in the position he was in now. Putting the phone to his ear Arthur waited. He didn't have to wait long because after one ring America answered as though he had been sitting by the phone the entire time.

"Iggy!" the familiar voice practically yelled in concern. Arthur held in a sigh as he tried not to rub his temple in annoyance at the nickname.

"Alfred," he greeted less enthusiastically.

"Are you okay? We were worried sick dude!"

"I'm alright, calm down."

"Calm down? I thought you were kidnapped!"

"I sent you a text."

"What if Prussia had sent it!"

"He didn't." Arthur sat down on the couch, already feeling tired by his short conversation with the American. He had a feeling it would take a while. "Listen, Alfred, I'm alright. In fact everything's more than alright and I've decided I'm going to stay here in Germany for a little while longer before I go home."

"What?!" Alfred exclaimed. "Why? Is he holding you against your will? Don't worry Iggy the hero will-"

"No, Alfred," the Brit quickly interjected before Alfred could abruptly hang up on him and take a flight to Germany. "I'm fine. Like it or not I want to stay here for a bit."

"B-But…" America paused as though he needed to think of a good excuse. Finally he just spoke what was on his mind. "Why?" Arthur sighed.

"I know it's hard for you to understand but I _wasn't_ kidnapped when I was a cat, I _wasn't_ being held against my will, I _did_ enjoy my time here, and most importantly Gilbert and I have a closer relationship," he explained. Alfred was silent for a moment.

"He hid you from us."

"The circumstance didn't require for him to contact you."

"He should have!"

"Alfred," Arthur chastised. "Stop it."

"No! How can you be okay with that…that…that Nazi!" England paused; stunned that he heard that word come out of the American's mouth. He could tell in Alfred's voice that it wasn't something he planned to say but it was still spoken. A flash of anger went through him that he didn't expect to feel. He of all nations shouldn't feel as much anger to that word but he did. Gilbert had been nothing but kind and caring towards not only the Brit but most of the other nations. He and his brother were no longer under the influence of their old boss or that time period's people. They didn't deserve to be called such a hateful word.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, surprising himself on how loud he was. "You have no right to call him that! You're the one trying to trap me away from everyone else, not him! So fuck off!" With that he hung up. He had to admit he felt stunned that he had just snapped at America. He hadn't done it like that in a long time. But he knew he was right to tell America off.

The door the kitchen opened but Arthur didn't look at it. He assumed both of the German brothers had heard him. He felt someone sit beside him. "Who was that?" Prussia questioned as he looked at the Brit. England sighed.

"America," he grumbled in reply. Gilbert was silent for a moment, though whether it was because he wasn't sure what to say or something else Arthur didn't know.

"You okay?" he finally asked, moving his head to look better at the Brit's face. England sighed and looked at the other.

"He's a bloody arse. He still blames you for what happened! He even called you a…" he paused, looking away ashamed as though he were the one who had said the foul name.

"A Nazi?" Gilbert finished quietly. Arthur looked at him astonished, not expecting for him to guess.

"H-How…?"

"Lucky guess," Prussia replied bitterly before putting on a fake grin. "Don't worry, Limey, I'm awesome. I can take whatever insults he gives." England stared at him uncertainly.

"It's not right."

"Don't worry about it," Gilbert insisted as he slung an arm around the Brit's shoulders. Arthur sighed wondering where the albino got the idea that ignoring the matter would make things better.

"I'll give him another mouthful later," he finally promised. Gilbert's grin turned more genuine as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I'm counting on you, Limey." Arthur couldn't help smiling. It was nice to have Prussia by his side and having the tension of the conversation over. The matter was still there but England wouldn't need to worry about it until the next time he spoke to America.

Feeling more comfortable with Gilbert, Arthur slowly shifted so that he leaned against the albino. It felt a bit awkward but he decided he should extend the intimacy since they were having a nice moment. Gilbert got more comfy himself as he pulled the Brit into a better embrace.

It was quiet between the two. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one where they could sit together in peace. It was something they both were more than happy to have since it was a comfortableness neither had had with anyone in a long time. Prussia smiled as he looked at England.

"Hey, Limey?"

"Mmmh?"

"Want to play DDR?" Arthur blinked as he looked up at the Prussian before looking at the TV as though the game was there.

"Where did _that_ come from?" he questioned curiously. Gilbert shrugged.

"I was just thinking of when you did it as a cat," he snickered. Arthur huffed with a small embarrassed blush. He had forgotten that he had done that.

"You were boring me," he defended annoyed as he crossed his arms. Gilbert laughed as he pushed the Brit slightly off himself as he stood. Arthur watched him in slight surprise that the Prussian was serious as Gilbert walked towards the TV and sat down, looking for the game in the pile of DVDs. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not? You scared of the awesome me?" Prussia teased as he pulled the game out and held it up mockingly. England gave another huff at the challenge.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you lose," he replied with a small grin. Gilbert smirked.

"Care to make it interesting?"

"How so?" Prussia thought for a moment as his smirk widened.

"If I win you have to remind West that you licked him while you were a cat," he wagered. Arthur sputtered, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Wh-No!" he exclaimed.

"Scared you're gonna lose?" Gilbert teased. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but if _I_ win you have to tell him about how attracted you were to me while I was still a cat," he countered. Prussia looked taken aback.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't have 'made a move', remember? But Germany will take that news a little more differently than I did," England replied. Gilbert thought it over for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I have nothing to worry about since I'll win."

"You wish." The two grinned at each other as Prussia put the game into the console, the challenge placed between them. Arthur could only imagine what the future held for them but if it was anything like that moment than he knew it was going to be great. An accident put them together but there must have been something more at work for them to be where they are now. It didn't matter who won the game for they were both certain at one point or another both of them will lose at one of the wagers they'll put on the table. But being together, that was something most nations would give anything for.


End file.
